Princesses of Tennis
by TsukiHime89
Summary: I highly reccomend this for anyone who doesn't like Sakuno and can tolerate a little Mary Sue. This story may sound familiar for anyone who's read Wonderful Beginnings by Otakufan. Why? Because I'm the same person! I finally fixed my account so this time
1. Game 1

Chapter 1 

"Excuse me," said a girl with knee-length black hair and green streaks on the bottom of her hair, "Do you know the way to Sanguko Park?" She was next to another girl on her left. She stared at a young girl who called herself Sakuno.

"Sure," said Sakuno, "Just take the South Gate and keep going straight. Are you guys competing? I just saw another one come by here looking for the gate."

"It's just to warm up for the real tournament. Well, see you some other time Ryuzaki-san," said the other girl with waist-length navy hair and silver streaks. The two walked to the gates at a hurried pace.

"I hope we're not late," said the raven-haired girl.

"There's nothing to worry about Yuki," said the one with silver streaks reassuringly.

"Kiyoko," said Yuki to the one who had last spoken, "We can't be late." It would be the first match the girls had gone to in Japan since they had moved to the U.S. and they couldn't afford to be tardy. When they got to the South Gate, there was no one there. A boy about their age dressed in tennis wear was laying on the ground with his hat over his head. They went over to him.

"Do you know where the match is?" asked Yuki in an urgent voice.

"North Gate," said the boy not looking up, "It's too late anyway. Matches already started." The girls were shocked.

"That Sakuno girl said it was here!" objected Yuki.

"No point to argue now Yuki," said Kiyoko with a resigned sigh and flopping down on the ground. Just then Sakuno walked to them hurriedly.

"Gomen nasai!" cried Sakuno to the four, "I didn't mean to mislead you. Will you be disqualified now?"

"I'm thirsty," said the boy not answering before standing up. Sakuno stopped him.

"Don't bother I'll get them!" said Sakuno running to the vending machines. The other three had to follow anyway since the girl had no change. Footsteps sounded behind the four and a sixteen year old named Sasube smirked at the boy.

"Hey," said Sasube, "Isn't that the kid I saw before? It looks like he lost so he's leaving." Kiyoko noted the scared look in Sakuno's face and the indifferent one on the boy's. She sensed trouble. Sasube lunged at the boy with his racket and the boy didn't even flinch. "Can't even defend yourself, how dare you talk to me about tennis. Thinking you can beat me with just theories is a big mistake. Remember that. Haha! Well gotta go!" Just as Sasube passed Sakuno, she accidentally spilled her drink on him (this is the only useful thing she does!).

"I'm sorry!" cried Sakuno bowing in front of him in apology.

"Unlike that kid over there I have games to play!" cried Sasube. The boy walked casually up to the two.

"Yo," said the boy looking up from his hat, "Did you learn how to grip yet? Well, if you didn't, I might even teach you a move." He had lost his expressionless face and was grinning from ear to ear. Somehow they found themselves on the practice court with Sasube and the boy on the court.

"I'm leaving," said Yuki standing up, "This is boring."

"You can't leave!" cried Kiyoko trying to pull Yuki back down, "I want to see the guy."

"Why bother with such a childish game?" asked Yuki incredulously. Kiyoko now had a small smile on her face and was looking at the boy.

"That boy is Echizen Ryoma," said Kiyoko, "His father was a great tennis player. Don't you remember?"

"Have fun Kiyoko," said Yuki before walking out of the court.

"She never gets into the spirit," muttered Kiyoko to herself before taking a seat. Sakuno followed.

"The best in one set match, Sasube service play," called the illegitimate ref.

"Time to teach you a lesson kid," said Sasube before serving.

"That serve has to be about 180 kilo!" said a bystander smirking, "I feel sorry for the kid." Ryoma returned the ball with ease.

"This is child's play," said Kiyoko with a sigh not noticing the extreme expressions the girl next to her was putting on. Sasube was shocked but then regained his old expression.

"That was a lucky hit kid." said Sasube before hitting the ball up to serve again, "But going easy on you will be my last mistake!"

"Guess I'll have to give up the act too," said Ryoma before moving back to return the ball.

"Wha! Bullshit!" cried a bystander, "He returned it again!"

"Yo," said Ryoma calling to Sasube, "Just now...that wasn't your proper hit was it?" Sasube took on another jolt of surprise.

"You're a funny kid," said Sasube, "But I won't lose." Ryoma said nothing as he got up to serve.

"Whoa! He's already at the net!" exclaimed one as Ryoma's serve hurtled to the other side.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Sakuno. Kiyoko shook her head.

"Even if he said he was giving up the act, he's holding back," muttered Kiyoko to herself.

"What the hell?! Sasube lost his service!"

"Game count 1-0. Echizen lead."

Ryoma didn't seem to be paying attention. Kiyoko watched him closely. He let the ball up and jumped hitting the ball to Sasube's right. Ryoma turned to Sasube with a smirk. "Since you're playing in the finals, I better make this quick."

"Th-that kid isn't a normal player!" exclaimed a girl.

"Still no good," muttered Kiyoko.

"He wasn't at the tennis grounds so he was at a place like this?" asked an old woman in a coach's outfit, "You sure can't reason with that prince."

"Obaa-chan?!" exclaimed Sakuno. Kiyoko turned to her and smiled in recognition. She hadn't noticed Kiyoko yet.

"Excuse me, Coach Ryuzaki," said Kiyoko standing up and smiling. The woman turned to her and grinned.

"Ah, Miss Kazumi," said the woman, "I was wondering when you and Miss Aihara would come. So, you recognized Echizen and decided to stay, huh. Why did all of you miss the tournament?"

"We were held back," said Kiyoko with a shrug.

"You two know each other?!" interrupted Sakuno in surprise.

"It's not important," said Kiyoko stopping the woman, "But I would like a more in-depth piece of information about the Echizen family. I believe Ryoma was four-time American Junior Champion?"

"Yup," said the woman, "The whole family comes back to Japan every few years so their names are only known to tennis enthusiasts." As they talked Ryoma and Sasube played. All the other players encouraged Sasube to move to the front so that Ryoma would be unable to return but Ryoma kept pushing him to the sidelines.

"Aren't you going to show me your special net play?" asked Ryoma throwing another one to him very close to the edge.

"Hang on, wasn't that out?" asked one of Sasube's friends.

"That can't be!" exclaimed Sakuno.

"Yes," said Sasube now looking confident, "It was an out."

"This is a self-judged game," said Coach Ryuzaki, "They can judge the way they want too. However..." Now Ryoma was hitting the ball inside the court and Sasube was moving in until he was up to the net.

"Now's my chance," said Sasube with a grin hitting from the net. Ryoma returned it over Sasube's shoulder into the court.

"Yo," said Ryoma, "That ball I just hit, was it in?"

"Amazing! He returned from the net with a lob hit!" Now Sasube kept hitting from the net and Ryoma kept returning. Everyone else knew it was a trap except for Sasube who did not heed their warnings. Now the ball went over his shoulder and couldn't believe it. But at that exact moment he "accidentally" threw the ball at Ryoma.

"Oops! Sorry my hand slipped. Why don't we just stop?" asked Sasube with a grin. Ryoma stood up not heeding his bruises.

"You still haven't shown me a proper grip," said Ryoma, "It's just beginning."

"Haha!" said Sasube regaining his confidence, "Let's see how long you can use such big words."

"Game Count 5-2. Echizen lead."

"That's just cruel!" said Sakuno. Kiyoko now shut her out. This was getting interesting. Ryoma now went to serve. It headed straight for Sasube.

"I got this one!" said Sasube confidently. He was wrong. The ball hit the ground and swerved the other direction. Sasube stopped in his tracks. "Was that what I think I it was?"

"Hey that ball just turned to the right."

"You don't think."

"15-0" As the bystanders watched his movements closely they gasped.

"Isn't that...the twist serve?!" The next ball hit Sasube square in the face and he fell back.

"Bullshit...the twist serve," said Sasube.

"This is the first time I've ever seen it!"

"That sharp turn gives even the adults a hard time!"

"Not bad Echizen," said Kiyoko to herself, "I may find a rival in you yet." Serve after serve came until...

"Game Set!"

"He won," murmured Sonako.

"I never said one set?! One more time," said Sasube. Coach Ryuzaki tried to intrude but Ryoma stopped her.

"Doesn't matter," said Ryoma before getting back on the court. Sasube started cursing again but was stopped short. Ryoma was going to serve with his left hand!

"That child is left handed," said Coach Ryuzaki with a smirk, "He's been playing like that with the opposite hand." Just then an employee was telling the boys to get out. Kiyoko stood up satisfied.

"We'll definitely see each other soon."


	2. Game 2

Seigaku Middle School Admission Day

"Hurry up Yuki!" called Kiyoko from behind her shoulder to Yuki who was walking casually up to the Seigaku School.

"She's been like this since last week," said Yuki with a shake of her head, "Since that match she stayed for she's been muttering about her rival. Wonder if she finally found one?" Just then she heard the bell ring.

"Holy crap we're late!" exclaimed Yuki running to catch up to Kiyoko who was already inside. Yuki nearly made it but she crash landed with Kiyoko and a boy who seemed to also be late. Upon closer observation,  
it was Ryoma! The three were admonished by the teacher.

"Now you three introduce yourselves."

"Hi! I'm Kazumi Kiyoko, happy to meet you."

"Aihara Yuki, glad to make your acquaintance."

"Echizen Ryoma." The three took their seats. Ryoma was dressed in the black vest and pants all the boys wore. Yuki and Kiyoko wore white blouses and short green skirts. After school the girls left with Ryoma right behind them and a boy following suit. All four had tennis rackets wrapped up under their arms.

"Hey you three!" called the boy catching up to them, "My name's Horio.  
I can tell by the rackets under your arms that you're going to the tennis team. Did you know? The tennis team is really strong." Ryoma and the girls paid him no heed. Since all three were going the same direction, Yuki, Kiyoko, and Ryoma went together. Horio chose to tag along.

"Which way is the tennis court?" asked Ryoma to an upper classman with spiky black hair.

"That way," said the boy pointing.

"Thank you," said Yuki with a bow before catching up to everyone. They were led to the sumo wrestling area instead.

"The tennis courts are the other way?" asked Kiyoko when a man told them where to go.

"Damn that stupid second year," muttered Yuki, "And I even thanked him." When they got to the fence of the tennis court, Horio was the only one who gasped.

"Whoa! Seigaku's school facilities are a total killer!" exclaimed Horio. When they walked in, they only found a few freshmen boys and girls milling around. Sakuno was amongst them.

"The second and third year players are on a playing tour so we have to register tomorrow," said Sakuno.

"God damn," cursed Kiyoko.

"We just wanted to practice a little," said Sakuno.

"I didn't know you played tennis," said Kiyoko now turning to her.  
Sakuno blushed.

"It's my first time," said Sakuno.

"Yo, are you guys here to join our tennis club?" asked one of two upperclassmen approaching them.

"We're 2nd year Hayashi and Ikeda," said the other. Nice to meet you said most of the freshman boys bowing. By now all the girls had left not wanting to miss an afternoon except for Kiyoko and Yuki.

"Won't you play a fun game with us?" asked Hayashi.

"What game?" asked Horio curiously. Ikeda grinned.

"The rule is simple," said Ikeda, "Serve from the end of the court at the five cans right here. All you need is to hit one. You get ten tries and if you hit it, ten thousand yen each!"

"Its 200 yen for each player," said Hayashi.

"I smell something fishy," said Yuki on the bench next to Kiyoko.

"So do I," said Kiyoko when the last five boys had missed.

"Is that all you can do?" asked Horio to the other freshmen smugly.

"Easier said than done," said one, "a target that small in such a large distance is way too hard even in ten tries."

"Tennis record first year Horio will now come up!" said Horio.

"That idiot," said Ryoma.

"Ten thousand yen is mine!" said Horio eagerly. At the tenth try the ball hit the frame of the racket and the ball zoomed to the top of the can but it narrowly missed.

"Too bad," said Ikeda, "Even we have a hard time with just ten tries."

"Oh well," said Horio before handing the two boys his 200 yen.

"You must be mistaken," said Ikeda with a grin before turning the can to show that it was 200 yen the first try and five hundred for the rest. Yuki was disgusted and stood up abruptly heading for the door.

"Hey you freshman girl!" called Hayashi, "Ten thousand yen to buy you some new clothes."

"Yeah, clothes for girls, not the kind of boys' tennis wear you have"  
said Ikeda, "Or is it that you can't play? Don't worry, you can't do much worse than these guys here." Yuki stopped from the door and took out her racket.

"It's not that I can't," said Yuki slowly getting her racket, "It's just that it's a waste of my time...because hitting one of those cans normally wouldn't really work." As she said this she took out a ball from the many in a basket and got up to serve. It hit the furthest can dead center. Rocks spilled out of the can. Kiyoko got up in surprise and took out her racket too. It hit the next can. Rocks spilled out of them too. Ryoma hit the third. The fourth ball was hit by someone behind Yuki. She was the first to turn and saw the boy who had given them the wrong directions.

"Oh Lucky! I hit it!" said the boy before turning to Hayashi and Ikeda, "You two, since the third years aren't here, you think picking on juniors is okay? You can't do that." The two boys gave a sweatdrop while the freshmen cheered.

"Nice to meet you!" they said.

"Takeshi Momoshiro at your service," said the second year. Yuki got her bags and stood up heading for the door. She didn't feel like being in the same court as a trickster.

"Hey!" called Takeshi, "Who said you could leave? Oh, I see, you're one of those freshmen the coach was talking about. Well, guess there's no use for the eye if you can't use the vision." Yuki said nothing.

"What do you want senpai?" asked Yuki.

"How about a fight?" "Are you sure you want to play him Yuki?" asked Kiyoko curiously. Yuki was busily tying her tennis shoes on and had put on wristbands. She got on the court and met with Takeshi on the net.

"I heard from the old lady counselor that the kid over there knows how to do the twist serve?" asked Takeshi. Yuki shrugged.

"It's not my business," said Yuki.

"What's the twist serve?" asked Ikeda. Kiyoko grinned.

"Generally speaking," said Kiyoko, "It's the reverse of the slice serve that turns left. Basically, it flies right to your face."

"Let's start this game," said Yuki. Takeshi grinned nonchalantly. He went to one side of the court.

"I'll use this side of the court," said Takeshi, "You can serve first. Let's see if you prodigy tennis whatevers can serve right," said Takeshi.

"Is it all right if I referee?" asked Kiyoko turning to Takeshi.

"Go ahead," said the second year. Kiyoko grinned and climbed the high chair.

"The best of one set! Aihara, service play!"

"Go easy on her Takeshi!" said Ikeda. Yuki said nothing her eyes covered. She tossed the ball into the air and hit it to Takeshi's side. He looked surprised and stood up.

"I refuse an ace serve! Don't be so stingy," said Takeshi, "I expect something more challenging from someone who makes a name with the counselor." Yuki grinned.

"I don't want to," said Yuki stubbornly.

"15-Love!" announced Kiyoko. Yuki grinned and started bouncing the ball up and down speeding up as it bounced even though Yuki looked as if she was standing still. The ball lunged to Takeshi.

"The slice serve?!" exclaimed Horio in surprise. The ball hurtled at Takeshi at an amazing speed and knocked the racket out of the second year's hands.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Hayashi. Kiyoko shook her head.

"Yuki! Stop playing around. It's not like you to be showing your true personality only a day in at school," said Kiyoko. Not many knew it but Yuki wasn't really a serious girl. She laughed the most between Kiyoko and Yuki. Yuki smiled before turning to Takeshi.

"You okay?" asked Yuki for the boy was clutching at his wrist. Takeshi looked surprised but then grinned.

"Not bad," said Takeshi.

"30-0! Game 1-0 Aihara leads!" said Kiyoko. Yuki served the slice serve and Takeshi was ready but the ball had too much force on it and he couldn't return it.

"Impossible! How could Momoshiro have been overpowered? The timing was right," said Ikeda.

"No way!" exclaimed Hayashi, "Momoshiro's a member of the regular team!" Yuki went to serve again.

"The timing is right," said Momoshiro, "This is a match against power. I can't lose!" Takeshi returned Yuki's ball but only barely. Yuki went to the net and tossed the ball over the net into an underhand.

"Drop volley?!" exclaimed Takeshi on the floor, "You know how to do that too! You're not someone to take lightly, even if you are a girl." Yuki smiled and took off the twenty pound weights on her wrist and tossing them to the side with ease. Takeshi raised his eyes in surprise but then grinned.

"Stop," said Takeshi, "I guess I'll let you go this time." Yuki nodded and went to gather her things. Kiyoko jumped down to the floor with ease and grinned at Yuki.

"That was pretty fair of you to keep the weights while his ankle was injured," said Kiyoko.

"What else could I have done?" asked Yuki.

Yuki and Kiyoko watched as the older senpai practiced. The female players had not come yet. They sat together with Horio and Echizen.

"Hmm," said Horio, "I thought it was pretty weird that Momoshiro-senpai was only using half of his ability to play against a girl because of his twisted ankle. Of course there's no way a girl could play with a regular and a senpai. Even the ones that aren't on the team are strong. Hey! Are you three even listening?"

"Not really," said Kiyoko. Yuki said nothing and leaned back closing her eyes in relief. Kiyoko looked up when a third year girl walked up to her and Yuki.

"Are you girls here for the female tennis team?" asked the girl.

"Yes," said Kiyoko.

"You must not have heard the announcement," said the girl, "There is no girls' tennis team. We've never won any championships so the board decided to stop funding," said the girl, "Sorry about that. Now the only captain is the male captain, Captain Tezuka."

"They must have just announced this," said Yuki, "Otherwise Coach Ryuzaki wouldn't have invited us to be part of the team. Guess we were her last resort before the board stopped funding."

"We can't go back now," said Kiyoko, "You know how hard it was to convince our dads that it was the right thing to do."

"Let's talk to that Captain Tezuka," said Yuki, "If we can't have a girls' team, they could at least let us get registered into the mixed doubles category. You know they needed one."

"Great idea!" said Kiyoko before the two walked to a tall third year Horio had said was the captain.

"Captain Tezuka," said Yuki walking to him, "We'd like to talk with you."

"Are you two the first years from the U.S.?" asked Tezuka getting to the point, "Coach Ryuzaki asked me to speak with you."

"What about?" asked Kiyoko curiously.

"It's a little early for me to be saying anything but I'd like you two to be in the block competition in a few weeks," said Tezuka, "Along with that Ryoma Echizen the coach recommended. If you beat the ones in your block, you'll be special members for the male tennis team. You will be registered into mixed doubles, but you will practice with us for now."

"Thank you!" said Yuki happily. The two girls grinned before running to Horio and Ryoma. Kiyoko shook Ryoma eagerly.

"Hey Ryoma!" said Kiyoko, "I get to compete against you! Isn't that great?"

"What do I care?" asked Ryoma through closed eyes. Kiyoko sweat dropped and smacked him on the head.

"Baka!" shouted Kiyoko. Just then a second year walked to Ryoma.

"Are you that great first year?!" he asked.

"Great first year?" thought Ryoma and Kiyoko to themselves. Ryoma shook his head and pointed in Horio's direction. Kiyoko was surprised but stayed silent.

"So that's him, how obvious," said the senpai, "he's the only one wearing the weird shirt and jumping around." The boy who Kiyoko heard someone later call Arai walked to Horio.

"That wasn't a very good idea Ryoma," said Kiyoko to the boy, "Horio will be the one to suffer the consequences even when you were the one that Arai guy was talking about." Ryoma wasn't listening and Kiyoko got the angry mark on her face before walking to Yuki. She looked around for Tezuka who had already disappeared into Coach Ryuzaki's room. Kiyoko leaned on the wall next to Yuki. The regular players had just walked by.

"Here they come," said Yuki stating the obvious, "I hope the coach was right when she said this would be a challenge." The two girls looked up when the vice-captain Oishi went forward.

"Just to get the new first years to ease up," began Oishi, "Until the captain comes, you are free to use the court." Yuki perked her ears to a conversation of one of the regulars, Fuji, to Oishi. Yuki and Kiyoko had read each of their files the week before. Horio jumped up and down excitedly.

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Horio, "The courts over there at that side are empty. Let's go!" He stopped when Eiji had served a ball into the basket at the opposite end of the court. All the regulars had been serving into the basket. Oishi caught Fuji's ball.

"Fuji! You're steps are too slow!" said Oishi with a grin.

"Wow!" exclaimed Horio, "All the lobs they hit are going straight to the basket! This is my first time ever watching such a smash practice. These are Seigaku's regular members!" Yuki, Kiyoko and Ryoma stood near the court observing the regulars as they practiced. A ball flew over to their side and Ryoma also served it into the basket.

"Eh?doesn't seem that hard," said Ryoma with a grin.

"Show off," muttered Kiyoko.

"You punk!" shouted Arai walking to Ryoma and clutching him at the front of his shirt, "This is not a place for first years to be showing off."

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Captain Tezuka from behind the two boys and Yuki and Kiyoko. He observed the scene before him. "The two of you, ten laps around the court for causing a commotion."

"But wait! I?" objected Arai.

"Twenty laps," said Tezuka. Kiyoko went forward.

"Captain," said Kiyoko, "Is it all right if Yuki and I join them?"

"Suit yourself," said Tezuka.

"Why did I have to join you?" asked Yuki with a whine, "This is all just a question of male superiority."

"But you were the one that caused it," pointed out Kiyoko, "You made all the first years noticeable, especially Ryoma since he's the only boy first year that's actually good. With us, we're the relief force to stand for the women."

"I still don't feel like running," muttered Yuki before catching up to them lazily, "It's not efficient." 


	3. Game 3

Kiyoko woke up to the ring of the alarm clock and woke Yuki with a huge shove. "Eek!" screamed Yuki as she fell of the bed. She rubbed at a bump on her head as she glared at Kiyoko.

"It's time for school," said Kiyoko with a grin. The two girls yawned in the classroom. After school, the two waited for Ryoma to finish in the locker rooms. Yuki walked to a seat near where the regulars were practicing and watched silently. Her eyes scanned the court where Eiji and Fuji were playing. She didn't hear their conversation when they were taking a break.

"That girl watching us today was pretty cute," said Eiji with a grin.

"I didn't know you were interested in first years Eiji," said Fuji with a smile.

"I am not!" said Eiji hurriedly before telling himself that he was interested in that particular first year. Her eyes seemed to draw you in with its intensity. He felt them on him when they were practicing and had the urge to do his best in front of her. Kiyoko called Yuki over to her. Yuki got up and walked to Kiyoko.

"What is it?" asked Yuki.

"Are you done checking on the regulars?" asked Kiyoko with a grin, "Those two in particular? You know you'll have to check the other ones out later for the block competition." Yuki looked down with a blush.

"They were interesting and I liked their moves," said Yuki with a blush.

"I feel sort of guilty watching them and studying their moves when they haven't even glimpsed at our style," said Kiyoko, "It feels like cheating."

"All right," said Yuki, "We'll both do one match before the competition and show our style but that's it."

"Good," said Kiyoko grinning, "I want to show Ryoma just who he'll be up against." The captain called the first years to the court and ordered them to do thirty laps around the court.

"This is killing me!" whined Horio. Echizen said nothing and Yuki just looked ahead of her. Kiyoko looked sympathetic. The three were the only ones not out of breath.

"This is pretty hard so it's okay to be tired," said Kiyoko.

"Easy for you to say," muttered Yuki, "Horio and the others are the only ones panting."

"What was that?" asked Kiyoko.

"Nothing," said Yuki before going ahead. Kiyoko and Echizen raised their speeds and the three were soon finished. Horio dropped down to the ground sweating heavily while Kiyoko and Yuki were talking animatedly next to him.

"How can you guys be so happy?" asked Horio, "we have to do 500 swinging motions next too! We're not even on the team yet!"

"Cheer up Horio," said Kiyoko.

"You're way to sympathetic, Kiyoko," said Yuki with a sigh.

"64!"

"65!"

"66!"

"67!" Horio stopped when he saw that Ryoma, Yuki, and Kiyoko were not doing the exercises. There were no rackets to swing on their sides.

"Did you guys forget your rackets?" asked Horio.

"Not really," said Ryoma.

"You three have guts?not bringing your racket to practice," said Arai, "Trying to skip practice since the captain and the co-captain aren't here?"

"Pretty much," said Kiyoko with a smile. Arai narrowed his eyes.

"Stay out of this freshman girl," said Arai.

"You should watch your temper senpai," said Kiyoko with a threatening grin if he lost control, "You wouldn't want someone to report your behavior to Captain Tezuka, would you?" Arai grinned suddenly.

"If you're that confident, and since we're not doing anything anyway," said Arai, "I'd like a match with you, but since you don't have a racket?"

"Arai!" called one of his friends handing him a racket.

"You can use this one!" said Arai throwing it to Kiyoko harshly. She caught it in one swift movement.

"That's the old racket in the locker room!" exclaimed Horio in surprise, "How could anyone play with that?"

"So are you going to play? Miss I'm-better-than-anyone-else," said Arai with a malicious grin, "I was going to play against that other kid over there but you seem to be the more obnoxious one of the three." Kiyoko said nothing testing the racket in her hands, from the loose strings to the worn handle. "That racket is just right for you, if you get what I'm saying. Stop acting so cocky! Who knows? If you play, maybe all of you three's rackets will come out?" Kiyoko's eyes took on a dark expression. One of those rackets we're her mother's. She had taken pains to remake it. Kiyoko walked to the court.

"Only weaklings will thing of such a low method of playing," said Kiyoko on the court, "All you had to do was ask."

"Are you accusing me of hiding your rackets?" asked Arai angrily.

"Well," said Kiyoko, "Hurry up! I don't have all day."

"Let's see how this turns out," said Fuji with a smile.

"I knew he would say that," muttered Eiji. The two sat a bench away from Yuki and Ryoma.

"There is no question as to who will be the victor," said Yuki to them though not giving eye contact.

"So you don't believe in your friend?" asked Eiji with a grin. Yuki smiled.

"I never said that," said Yuki, "On the contrary, you can see for yourself that age does not matter when you play, it's experience. You should be watching too Ryoma, she wants you to know that she is worthy of a game with you."

"Hmph," said Ryoma, "I never said she wasn't." Kiyoko tested the ball on her racket and winced at the sound it made.

"Ah!" screamed Horio. Yuki tested her ear to see if she could still hear.

"Hey," said Arai with a confident grin, "What's wrong?"

"It's impossible with that racket," stated Horio.

"Let's go!" said Arai serving the ball to Kiyoko. She returned but it hit the end of the fence on the other side wiggling on the way.

"She can't control the ball! What's with that weird impact sound?" said Horio.

"Even if she wants to return it," said Inoue, "It won't work that well."

"Right," agreed Fuji, "With those kinds of strings, she won't be able to add a top spin to the ball." Kiyoko looked at the racket and smiled.

"Now I get it," said Kiyoko.

"Think you can win like that?!" said Arai serving the ball back at Kiyoko. Kiyoko was now ready and turned her whole body back at Arai. The ball zoomed past him.

"She hit it?!" exclaimed Horio in surprise.

"I get it," said Eiji, "She turned her whole body to add a spin to the ball."

"Very impressive," commented Fuji.

"That return was so fast!" exclaimed Horio.

"It's way too slow," said Ryoma, Yuki, and Kiyoko disapprovingly.

"Hmph," said Arai, "Don't get so cocky just because you hit the ball once!" Kiyoko returned it now with ease. "What! She returned it?"

"And he told himself, a great painter does not use his brush daintily," said Fuji.

"That girl's on fire," said Inoue, "I'm surprised she's a freshman. By her skill, she could match to one of the third years."

"Or maybe even us," said Fuji. Yuki turned to them.

"You'll see for yourselves just how good we are," said Yuki.

"Kiyoko's got full control of that ball!" said Horio in surprise, "She's amazing. Only one more serve and she wins!" Kiyoko grinned.

"Let's finish this to the end?senpai," said Kiyoko before launching the ball in the air. Instead of the strings hitting, the rim had the ball cascade to Arai and the game was over.

"That ball was fast!" exclaimed Horio, "It would take more talent than an average person with a good racket to his that ball in such speed and precision." Yuki gave Kiyoko a reprimanding glare as she walked to Kiyoko.

"Kiyoko!" said Yuki, "That was my serve. They weren't supposed to see it until the rankings next week."

"But the strings were loose and it was the only way I could send a fast ball to the other side," said Kiyoko as and excuse. Yuki got out her racket and whacked Kiyoko on the head.

"Yeowch!" "What do you mean the third and second years are holding a party for us?" asked Yuki confused at what Horio said.

"It's a tradition," said Horio excitedly, "It's a way for third years to help orient the first years. They have a party and you're paired up with one of the senpai. Since there are more senpai, some first years get to have two."

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Kiyoko, "Doesn't that just apply to the boys?" Horio shook her head.

"Since there isn't a girls' team, you are officially in the boys' team," said Horio.

"That's lame," Ryoma muttered.

"When is it?" asked Yuki.

"The day before ranking starts," said Horio.

"Yuki's our partner?" asked Eiji and Fuji surprised at the assigning session before the party was to begin. They looked at Oishi in surprise. He was grinning.

"Apparently," said Oishi, "Takeshi, and the other second years think that you two need a girl. They thought Yuki might be a suggestion since you both took an interest with her." Oishi was laughing while Takeshi cheered in the background.

"You guys should be happy," said Takeshi, "She's a good girl. Fantastic at tennis too."

"All right," said Fuji still his ever happy self, "But you'll have to take Kasumi and Echizen."

"What!" exclaimed Takeshi, "How come I have to?"

"Revenge," said Eiji simply.

"Senpai?" asked Yuki in surprise when she looked at the two boys, "Are you both my onii-chan's?"

"uh?yeah," said Eiji with a blush. Yuki gave them a smile and a bow.

"Nice to meet you senpai!" said Yuki happily, "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Actually," said Fuji, "We should be on our way to the club now."

"Club?" asked Yuki. Eiji nodded with a blush.

"Some girls asked the team to take the freshmen there," he said, "I think they want some other freshmen girls to meet them. Sort of a social." Yuki sweatdropped.

"They probably just want it as an excuse to meet you," said Yuki before shrugging, "Oh well."

"A nightclub?!" exclaimed Kiyoko in surprise as she stared up at Takeshi. He grinned.

"Yup," said Takeshi, "We wanted the first years to have some fun this year." Kiyoko sweatdropped before turning to Ryoma.

"Did you want to go?" she asked curiously. Ryoma shrugged.

"This place is so loud!" shouted Yuki when she had gotten there. She wore a plaid skirt and white top with knee length black boots and a red choker. Her hair was flowing loosely behind her back.

"Follow us," said Eiji taking Yuki's hand and leading her to a room with sound proof walls.

"It's so quiet," said Yuki amazed.

"Take a seat," said Eiji, "Tezuka ordered this place for the tennis team. Looks like we're early."

"Senpai! Are you sure you know where you're going?" asked Kiyoko. The three were walking in what seemed to be circles.

"Of course I do," said Takeshi.

"You just passed the street where you were suppose to turn left," said Ryoma behind Takeshi and Kiyoko. Kiyoko shook her head sweatdropping.

"Why did I have to have the baka senpai?" asked Kiyoko aloud. The two finally reached the club and Takeshi led them to the sound proof room where Yuki met up with them.

"What took you so long?" asked Yuki. Kiyoko looked at Takeshi with a bland look but he just grinned. Ryoma stood looking bored. Kiyoko was dressed in a black skirt and red top with high heels. Her hair was done in the same odangoes except she tied black ribbons on it. She and Yuki ignored the stares from the tennis team. They suspected that the only reason the boys were looking at them was the fact that they were the only girls.

"Shouldn't we be dancing or something?" asked Kiyoko confused. The three were sitting on a couch and everyone had already gotten there. The boys were milling around and there were no girls except for Yuki and Kiyoko.

"I don't think Captain Tezuka has much experience doing this," said Yuki looking at Horio's disappointed face duplicated by every other first year. The door burst open and a first year girl walked in. She had flawless tan skin and piercing silver eyes. She wore black pants and a sleeveless shirt with a low neck line.

"Rei!" exclaimed Yuki and Kiyoko. Rei found the two girls and walked to them.

"Yuki, Kiyoko," said Rei relieved before blowing up, "You idiots! How could you leave me in the U.S. without a word!"

"Do you know this girl Yuki?" asked Eiji to the girl. Yuki nodded.

"Meet our best friend Rei," said Yuki with a smile. Yuki and Kiyoko gave her a big hug but she was still mad.

"We didn't want to ruin your big moment," explained Kiyoko, "I mean everything was going your way."

"You know I'd have given up all that to join you," said Rei shaking her head, "Besides I'm not the only one who was being well known..." She was about to say more when Yuki and Kiyoko clamped their hands over their mouths. The boys were listening in.

"Shh," said Kiyoko, "They don't know." Rei nodded and everything was normal. The boys being boys dropped the subject. Yuki then smiled.

"How'd you find us?" asked Yuki.

"Well it wasn't easy," said Rei, "I had to bribe your little sister to blab."

"That little brat," muttered Yuki shaking her head. Rei turned to everyone.

"What's going on here?" asked Rei, "I thought that the main office said the boys were planning this little get together. No one looks very happy."

"It's not going so well," said Kiyoko.

"Why don't you lighten things up Rei?" suggested Yuki with a grin. Rei smiled before turning to Tezuka who looked the most in charge.

"The captain I presume?" asked Rei in a clear voice.

"Yes?" asked Tezuka.

"Mind if I lighten things up a little?" asked Rei with a smile.

"Be my guest," he said blandly. Rei walked to the lights and dimmed them while turning on the stereo for some dance music. Yuki caught on and started dancing her hips going from side to side. Eiji grinned and started dancing with her. Rei then opened the door and more girls walked in attracted by the music. They had been wondering when the boys would let them in if ever. Kiyoko, turned by the music, took Ryoma's hand and started dancing. The boy looked stubborn.

"Come on Ryoma!" urged Kiyoko, "get into the beat." Ryoma sighed and reluctantly started to dance. Fuji and Eiji were both dancing with Yuki and Kiyoko was with Ryoma right next to them. Rei looked at Tezuka who was taking a seat and grinned. She weaved her way through the rowdy crowd and pulled him up on his feet. She brought him to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing with him leading until he finally consented to cooperate.

"The boys should take their example from their captain," reasoned Rei in Tezuka's ear.

"I don't think I'm setting a very good example," said Tezuka. Rei laughed.

"Believe me," said Rei, "The players will listen to you more if they know you're human." She started dancing again and didn't notice the slight flush in Tezuka's cheeks. "You're going to school here!" exclaimed Kiyoko in surprise when they saw Rei walk into their classroom in the Seigaku boy's uniform.

"I'm in your class," said Rei. Yuki smiled excitedly but then frowned.

"Are you sure you don't want to continue your job in New York?" asked Yuki, "I don't want you to think we're holding you back."

"Looks like you're as baka as ever," said Rei. Yuki flushed and uttered a protest. Kiyoko saw the time to introduce Ryoma who sat right next to her.

"Rei," said Kiyoko, "Meet Ryoma. He's like a tennis prodigy." Rei looked at Kiyoko's excitement and said,

"I always knew you liked the athletic type." Kiyoko flushed to the roots of her odango hair.

"Rei!"

"So anyway," said Rei tactfully changing the subject, "I heard that the ranking tournament is today."

"Yeah," said Yuki, "I wish Captain would consider you to be in it." Rei shrugged.

"I'll wait for the one next month and then join you," said Rei, "In the meantime, I get to be manager."

"Really?" asked Kiyoko, "Doesn't that mean you'll be working closely with Captain?" Rei winked.

"Guess so," said Rei thinking of the hot third year captain in her mind's eye.

"Once a month," narrated Rei, "Every second and third year would be divided into four blocks to compete against each other. A total of 8 will be eligible to participate in different tournaments. But this time, a strange atmosphere is lurking around the court due to a few first years."

"Yes!" cheered Kiyoko as Yuki won her second match. Kiyoko had already won the first half her division with ease since none of the regulars were there. The second half would begin after everyone else was done.

"How were your matches?" asked Yuki. She was dressed in a short white skirt and top with her hair tied up into a crown around her head. Loose strands fell randomly down her neck. A red choker encircled her neck and a small star hung from it. Rei noticed it.

"Are you still wearing that?" asked Rei. Yuki touched it tenderly.

"It's a good luck charm," said Yuki as an excuse, "You know I can't bear to take it off. Kiyoko shrugged but a look of sadness was on her face. She brightened immediately.

"Come on," said Kiyoko, "Ryoma's match just ended so we have to meet up with him." Rei and Yuki nodded before following Kiyoko to the boy. The girls had seated themselves with Ryoma, Horio, and some other first years.

"You were surprised that Echizen was even in the ranking matches but I knew it all along. Two straight wins isn't something to be surprised about," said Horio glumly as he talked. Food was spraying everywhere and the girls covered their bento lunches protectively.

"Horio!" said a first year, "Eat with your mouth open."

"If Ryoma can be in rankings maybe I can too!" said Horio excitedly, "They even let Yuki and Kiyoko play and they're first years too! They're girls to top it off."

"Got a problem with that?" asked Kiyoko with her arms crossed.

"Is Ryoma here?!" asked a boy with a mushroom cut who had just walked in.

"Kachiro!" said Horio, "What happened to your eye?"

"I was so absorbed in the match that." began Kachiro before getting to the point, "Well, anyway, I have a taping of Ryoma's next opponent, Kaido- senpai."

"Fantastic," said Horio eagerly, "I was watching Ryoma's match so I couldn't get to see the other ones."

"He's overwhelmingly strong!" said Kachiro worried.

"Definetely," agreed Kiyoko over Ryoma's shoulder.

"Right, I may not be able to win against him," said Ryoma.

"Boy I never thought I'd hear Ryoma say that," said Kachiro before looking at Ryoma, "I didn't mean the pros!" Ryoma and Kiyoko were looking at a tennis magazine.

"Did you say something Kachiro?" asked Yuki while taking a bite from lunch. Ryoma stood up.

"I'm going to use the restroom," he said before walking off.

"He's always like that," said Kiyoko.

"But I took these shots for Ryoma too," said Kachiro in chibi about to cry. The girls stood up. Rei was the first to stand.

"Where are you off to?" asked Yuki.

"Just to see the captain," said Rei casually before running off.

"But isn't he in a match right now?" asked Kiyoko confused. Yuki smiled.

"I'll see you later Kiyoko," said Yuki before running off to the courts which, coincidentally, was where Eiji was. Kiyoko sighed and walked off to the practice area and found Ryoma there.

"He's been hitting the same spot over and over," Kiyoko thought before Ryoma stopped to look at Kiyoko.

"Did the match already start?" he asked. Kiyoko shook her head.

"Not for another ten minutes," she answered. Ryoma grinned.

"Guess I'm off." 


	4. Game 4

"There it is," murmured Yuki, "Momoshiro-senpai's strongest attack, dunk smash. Only a week since his injury and he's doing fine." Yuki walked out the door until a voice called her.  
"Hey," said Eiji with Takeshi and Fuji, "How have the matches been going"  
"Very well senpai," said Yuki in her obedient voice. Takeshi grinned.  
"You don't have to be so formal," he said, "Just call us by our first names"  
"Thank you," said Yuki with a relieved smile. Eiji laughed and ruffled Yuki's hair.  
"No sweat," said Eiji, "We are friends. Anyway, good luck!" The three turned to leave but Fuji smiled behind his back.  
"Ja ne Yuki-chan," said Fuji.  
"Ja," murmured Yuki.

"I wonder how well Ryoma will do with a regular," said Kiyoko curiously as she watched the game. She was sitting cross legged on the ground watching Kaido and Ryoma at the same time.  
"Best of one set match!" called the referee, "Echizen. Service Play." Ryoma served a powerful hit to the other side but Kaido returned with ease. Soon, there was a rally going back and forth. Kaido grinned devilishly and returned the ball high into the air. Ryoma's eyes widened as he returned it just barely over the net. His hat had fallen to the ground without a care while the crowd gasped.  
"Amazing!" exclaimed one, "This is such a high level match. If you blink, you might even miss something exciting"  
"I told you Echizen isn't without a chance," said a first year smugly to Horio.  
"Who thought he wouldn't be?" asked Kiyoko looking up. She noted how Horio sweated profusely.  
"But Kaido-senpai still hasn't done his strongest attack," said Horio. Kiyoko eyes widened in surprise before she returned her gaze to the second year. His grip tightened on the racket. Ryoma served.  
"Echizen hit an excellent angle just then! He's got this point!" said Kachiro. Kaido swung and returned the ball near the net before it bounced off with immense speed.  
"What the heck was that?!" exclaimed Kiyoko. It took her by surprise but Horio's lip trembled.  
"It's the one we saw on the tape," said Horio.  
"That' Kaido's Snake," said a voice behind them.  
"Momoshiro-senpai!" exclaimed the first years in surprise. Yuki was with him, Eiji, and Fuji.  
"Momoshiro's fine," said Takeshi before putting on a wise smile, "Just as the body's weight shifts from the left foot to the right foot, his body swings with and amazing strength hitting a ball that spins extraordinarily fast"  
"Heh," said Ryoma grinning, "Returning the ball at such a fast angle, only someone with arms and legs as long as Kaido-senpai can pull that off." Ryoma served again.  
"He's hitting low and deep towards the line so Kaido can't make the snake," said Yuki watching with interest, "Kiyoko, maybe I should have watched that game"  
"Told you," said Kiyoko smugly. Just then Kaido returned with the snake again. Ryoma was barely returning the shots.  
"The greater distance still doesn't help," said Horio in surprise. Ryoma managed to return the ball but it was out"  
"Both of them don't seem to want to relent," said a second year. Kaido seemed to have heard and glared at the boy who had spoken.  
"That's one dismal guy," said Takeshi shaking his head.  
"Careful senpai!" said Kachiro, "You might be heard"  
"It's hot today, isn't it senpai," said Ryoma unfazed by the match. Kaido grunted and turned his back to Ryoma.  
"Ryoma seems to be able to return any ball," said Horio, "At this rate he may stand a chance." Kiyoko shook her head.  
"He's falling into his trap," said Kiyoko worried.  
"Trap?!" exclaimed Kachiro.  
"The snake is only his bait," said Kiyoko grimly, "His real intention is"  
"Ryoma's already sweating!" exclaimed Horio.  
"He's trying to weaken Ryoma's stamina," said Yuki finishing Kiyoko's sentence.  
"He's almost finished," wailed Horio.  
"Wait!" said Kiyoko and Yuki just realizing something.  
"He's been hitting at the same spot the whole time," said Rei walking in on the scene, "If Kaido-senpai has to reach down to get to the ball at his feet, he loses more stamina than Ryoma." Kiyoko grinned at Ryoma though he wasn't watching.  
"Isn't it getting a little hot senpai?" asked Ryoma smiling.  
"So the one falling into the trap was Kaido-senpai?!" exclaimed the first years at the same time. Tezuka walked up to Yuki and Rei.  
"It seems Kaido has lost to his own intelligence," said Tezuka not impressed. The match raged on. Kaido refused to surrender. Ryoma grinned now.  
"This should be the 'buggy whip shot' right?" asked Ryoma before returning the ball.  
"That was the Snake!" exclaimed Horio in surprise. Yuki gave a gasp before turning to Rei.  
"He has just the same ability as you Rei!" said Yuki. Rei smiled.  
"There's only one flaw to it," said Rei secretively.  
"Game Set!" said the referee, "Match won by Echizen Ryoma, 6-4!" "The game is over," said Kiyoko standing up for a stretch, "It looks like Ryoma won his block. He's a regular now." "Looks like the first day of rankings has ended with one definite member," observed Rei. Kaido didn't bother to shake Ryoma's hand as he marched off the court. He turned to Tezuka. "I'll never give up my qualifications on the school team," he said, "Never!" Kiyoko ran to Ryoma when Kaido had left and gave him a bear hug. "Get off me Odango!" shouted Ryoma before pulling his hat down. Kiyoko smiled at him. "Just wanted to congratulate you.Ryoma-chan!" "Wow!" exclaimed a female reporter in surprise. She and an older man were watching Oishi and Tezuka playing. Girls were screaming while Rei, Yuki, and Kiyoko were checking to see if their ears were still working.  
"I didn't know the senpai were so popular," said Rei.  
"Thanks to Tezuka-senpai's hard work, the team matches that of Rikkai University Middle School," said Kiyoko excitedly. Yuki looked at her.  
"Kiyoko," said Yuki, "Shouldn't you be in D-block right now? Your game starts in ten minutes against Inui-senpai"  
"Eek!" screamed Kiyoko as she ran to the court wailing about being late. Yuki smiled at Kiyoko's retreating figure before looking back at the senpai.

"Let's both make this game enjoyable," said Inui to Kiyoko. She smiled cutely.  
"All right," said Kiyoko. The referee stood up.  
"The best of one!" he called, "Inui, service play"  
"It's starting," thought Kiyoko to herself, "For someone as tall as him, I wonder how he'll play." Inui served at Kiyoko who's eyes widened. "High speed serve?!" Kiyoko returned hurriedly. Inui was not at the net. He returned and Kiyoko smiled. She hit an open spot right behind him.  
"Too bad," said Inui returning the ball Kiyoko had thought was a point clincher. The next game started and Kiyoko served. Inui went to the ball with ease. "Nice path, but I still caught it"  
"30-0!" announced the referee.  
"He knows just where to counter!" thought Kiyoko to herself worriedly.  
"That bastard," muttered Ryoma watching the game from afar. Kiyoko narrowed her eyes and returned.  
"The Cross Shot"  
"That's going too far! At such a short distance"  
"The probability of you making a cross shot is 75," said Inui returning the ball Kiyoko had thought was unpredictable.  
"This isn't over," said Kiyoko calming her heart beat to a normal rate, "I guess it's time to give it all I've got." Kiyoko stilled herself before opening her eyes and returning the ball.  
"Still two balls left?!" exclaimed Horio.  
"Missed," said Inui as the ball hit the racket.  
"Inui-senpai can totally predict Kiyoko's shots," said Fuji from behind. Yuki stood next to him her eyes averted to Kiyoko's game.  
"Maybe he is better than Kaido," said Horio amazed. Yuki turned her eyes to him.  
"Inui-senpai won three out of three of his matches against Kaido- senpai," said Yuki her eyes glazed over.  
"I've watched all four of your games," said Inui his back turned to Kiyoko, "I know all of your moves." Kiyoko was taken aback before she smiled at Inui.  
"Don't worry senpai," said Kiyoko, "Things are about to get interesting"  
"1-0! Inui leads!" Kiyoko served the ball and it hit the net.  
"Didn't you know where the ball was going?" asked Kiyoko.  
"I did not analyze your recent mistakes," said Inui blandly. Yuki shook her head and sweat dropped.  
"She's being as cocky as Ryoma now," said Yuki, "But, I always knew she wouldn't concede to defeat"  
"However," said Fuji, "that's not how you win a game." Yuki was startled at how close Fuji was. She looked closely at him. His face was as happy as ever but there was a seriousness in his voice.

"That's it!" said Rei with a smile, "Captain's drop volley"  
"Game Set! Tezuka 6-1!" Tezuka shook Oishi's outstretched hand across the net. Tezuka suddenly turned to Rei who now gave him a cool look. He walked to Rei.  
"What!" exclaimed one of the third years, "Why is Tezuka going to that freshman girl"  
"Shouldn't you be watching Kiyoko's game?" asked Tezuka. Rei nodded.  
"Yes," said Rei, "But Yuki's telling me all about it later."

Kiyoko shot to the edge of the court. "Pity," said Inui returning with ease.  
"This is like one of those chess games when the opponent knows where the other is going," observed Yuki, "His style is nearly flawless"  
"Nearly?" asked Horio looking at Yuki as if she was crazy. Just then Kiyoko lobbed the ball above Inui's head moving back as she did. Fuji grinned.  
"Inui could retreat two steps and with his height advantage"  
"He hit it?!" exclaimed Kachiro amazed.  
"Inui-senpai's in great form," said Yuki.  
"This is certainly the first time I've seen Kiyoko pushed back," said Yuki worried.  
"You're a very talented player to calculate my height reach and serve the lob," said Inui to Kiyoko, "However, no matter how skilled you are, it won't make a difference. I can always reach your ball"  
"He seems very confident," said Ryoma, "I guess this is the pride of a third year"  
"There's no way Kiyoko can win," said Horio. Yuki took on a serious expression and turned Horio around so that he would face her and aimed her racket straight at him.  
"Don't worry about Kiyoko," said Yuki, "She'll get through." Kiyoko laughed as she tightened her grip on the ball.  
"I'm glad I can go to this school," she said giving Inui a wink, "My efforts to come here was well worth it"  
"She's still laughing at a time like this," said Horio disbelievingly.  
"Because now I can defeat a variety of tennis styles her," said Kiyoko slinging her racket over her shoulder. She stretched her legs as if preparing for something. "I just thought of something that will win this for me"  
"According to the data which side will she hit that ball," said Inui aloud.  
"You don't need to guess which side," said Kiyoko, "Because it's going to the left." The ball was going at a faster speed than before. "Now, to the left"  
"You're not supposed to say where it's going to go," said Inui returning the ball.  
"Now above!" said Kiyoko now having fun. Her steps were much faster than before.  
"She's going to do it," said Yuki eagerly.  
"To the right!" said Kiyoko. Inui halted.  
"Senpai missed the ball!" exclaimed Horio.  
"Out of bounds!" said the ref. The ball bounced out of the court in loud thuds.  
"Hmm," said Kiyoko thoughtfully, "I guess I overdid it. Oh well, the good show's nearly at it's end"  
"Where did this kid come from?" exclaimed a woman in her mid-20's. Yuki looked to the side and saw a photographer a few steps away.  
"She must be from a tennis magazine," thought Yuki to herself before looking at two girls crowding around Ryoma. One was Sonako. Yuki walked over to her. "Ryuzaki-san!" called Yuki to Sonako.  
"Aihara-san!" said the girl with a smiled before bounding up to her, "I didn't know until yesterday that you were part of the men's team. That's wonderful"  
"What are you doing here?" asked Yuki curiously, "Is that your friend"  
"Meet Sanae," said Sonako. Yuki nodded to her.  
"Here to see the rankings?" asked Yuki.  
"Yes!" said Sonako nodding cheerily, "We couldn't see Echizen-sama's game so we wanted to congratulate him now." Yuki thought she was here for the girls but she seemed like another boy fanatic. She put on her fake smiled before going back to the other first years and the game.  
"Those shots were amazing!" exclaimed Kachiro, "I don't know anyone who could return shots with such speed"  
"This is only an inkling of Kiyoko's technique," said Yuki, "Notice how her feet are moving"  
"Oh, the split step," said Takeshi knowingly.  
"Split step?" asked the first years. Horio turned to them.  
"Of course!" said Horio, "It's at the basics of training. When your opponent returns the shot, you hop with your body tilting forward, landing on your toes. Doing this, your reaction will be faster by half a step"  
"How come?" asked Kachiro. Horio was now clueless. Eiji laughed.  
"That's because of the expansion and contraction of the muscles," said Eiji, "It allows her to dash forward. If he's half a step faster, than she can return shots that would normally be out of his reach"  
"For such a simple move, Kiyoko has made it into a complex art by doing one simple thing," said Yuki focusing her attention on the game. The others followed and noticed that Yuki was not jumping down on both feet but at a continuous step one at a time"  
"It's going to the middle and them I'm moving to the net," said Kiyoko.  
"She's moving to the beat of her own drum, it seems," said Fuji. Just then Inui missed.  
"Senpai missed?!" exclaimed a second year.  
"Kazumi's moves have gotten faster," said Takeshi.  
"But," objected Horio, "Wouldn't Kiyoko's technique be dangerous if she didn't know where the ball would land"  
"Only people born with a gift for tennis uses the abilities they have to win," said Yuki, "Senpai is playing against a whole different person. He plays data tennis correct? I wonder, could he play his style against a person he has no information on"  
"Inui-senpai missed again!" exclaimed a second year.  
"I refuse to surrender," said Inui to Kiyoko. The girl smiled as she bounced the ball up and down on the court.  
"There are some things you can't help senpai," said Kiyoko, "Even if you knew where this serve is going, it will be fruitless to even move." The ball she served went an inch in front of the net on the other court and flew directly to Inui-senpai. The racket flew off the third year's hands.  
"How could this happen?" asked a second year aloud.  
"Relying on your data is not going to help is you don't have the skill to back it up," said Ryoma.  
"Game Set! Won by Echizen, 7-5!" Yuki smiled and gave Kiyoko a bear hug.  
"Yuki! I can't breathe!" "Yuki-chan won!" exclaimed Kiyoko eagerly. She jumped to Yuki who grinned.  
"It wasn't that hard Kiyoko," said Yuki, "He wasn't even a regular. If only I could have had one of your opponents." At the end of the day, the ten members had been decided. They were, Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, Fuji, Takashi, Takeshi, Ryoma, Kaido, Yuki, and Kiyoko.

"Kachiro, your dad is amazing!" said Horio excitedly, "To be coaching at such a big tennis club." The boys, Kiyoko, Rei, and Yuki were at a tennis club. They met with Kachiro's dad, Coach Katou. The girls bowed while Ryoma gave a bored yawn. Kiyoko nudged him.  
"Try and show some respect Ryoma," said Kiyoko shaking her head disapprovingly.  
"Whatever Odango," muttered Ryoma.  
"You guys can use the tennis court, but don't hit or disturb the other customers," said Coach Katou.  
"Yay!" said Horio jumping up and down, "I never imagined I could play in such a big tennis court!" The girls were silent. They had their own court at home and did not bother to say anymore.  
"Thanks Dad!" said Kachiro happily.  
"Hey Echizen, can you teach me the twist serve!?" asked Horio.  
"No way," said Ryoma. A man called Kachiro's dad.  
"Hey Coach Katou," said the man, "Teach us well during our evening lesson"  
"Sure Mr. Sasabe, please wait at Court F." becan Coach Katou before the man objected.  
"What! We have to use Court F?" asked Mr. Sasabe, "Why can't I use Court A. I have to walk all the way over there." He tossed his bag to the coach. "Take this, and don't drop it to the ground, you'd get it dirty"  
"Why's he acting like that?" asked Horio watching the scene.  
"That's Mr. Sasabe," said Coach Katou, "He's a regular customer and he's selfish and hated"  
"We can switch to F Court," said Kachiro.  
"No that's okay," said Coach katou shaking his head, "This time I'll handle him"  
"Hey! Can you go a little faster?" asked Mr. Sasabe way ahead.  
"Coming!" said Coach Katou promptly.  
"Didn't he say he was going to handle him?" asked Horio sweat dropping.  
"There are a lot of conceited guys these days," said Ryoma with a shrug.  
"I hate those who pick on the weak," said Rei with disgust. Kiyoko saw Kachiro look back at the direction his father was heading. Ryoma swung the ball to Horio who was already out of breath.  
"Wait, wait a second," said Horio breathing heavily, "I need a rest. I'm exhausted"  
"All you do is talk," said Yuki, "And you don't have any stamina"  
"Ah! We're all like this now and you're still relaxed!" said Horio, "Plus the fact that you're only using your right hand"  
"But with just a little advice from Ryoma I can already get the grasp of it!" said Kachiro.  
"What did you just say?! Didn't you just hear what I said! Did you?" said a loud voice.  
"It's coming from the A Court," said Rei looking in that direction.  
"Bu-But if you don't warm up, you can pull a muscle or injure yourself," said Coach Katou in a stuttering voice.  
"It's this again! Making us lose 15 minutes of our time"  
"Hey!" said Mr. Sasabe, "Don't compare us with those weaklings. Teach us the top spin, now. I see, it's been rumored that you gave up professionals because of an injury"  
"This doesn't look good," said Horio watching. Coach Katou was silent.  
"Right," said Mr. Sasabe now confident, "That boy there was your son right? I heard that he joined Seigaku's tennis club. Ha! Three years from now I still see him picking up balls. Like father like son right"  
"And I heard that they even let freshmen into the team," said a man with a snicker. Rei chose to intervene before anything else happened.  
"Excuse me sir," said Rei in a sugary sweet voice, "Will you teach me how to play tennis?" Mr. Sasabe looked at her and laughed.  
"It's because the other coaches are so undependable right?" asked Mr. Sasabe, "Sure I'll teach you tennis." Coach Katou was about to object before Yuki and Kiyoko hurriedly took him to the sidelines.  
"What's going on?" asked the coach.  
"Hmph," said Ryoma, "I wanted to play"  
"Sorry Ryoma-kun," said Kiyoko, "Just sit back and enjoy the show." Rei moved to one court and a man stood to be the chair umpire.  
"Since your new," said Mr. Sasabe, "You can have the first serve"  
"Thank you," said Rei before going up to do a serve. The man caught it with ease.  
"What!" exclaimed Mizuno, "Akuma-san isn't good at all"  
"Hush," said Yuki immediately looking to see if Rei had noticed, "Just watch"  
"She's very smart," said Coach Katou, "She wants to test the opponent. At this very moment she's watching the ball very closely"  
"Of course!" said Horio nodding knowingly, "This is at the basics of playing tennis"  
"Shut up and watch," said Yuki. The group turned to Rei as a rally was going on. Mr. Sasabe hit it at Rei's court and it went in.  
"15-Love!" said the ref. Rei looked at where the ball landed and suddenly smiled.  
"I guess I have no reason to be cautious," said Rei to herself. She returned the next ball with ease.  
"What is this!" exclaimed the man in surprise as the ball went past him, "Her serve is completely different from before"  
"15-All!" said the perplexed ref. A sudden aura took over Rei and her eyes took on an evil glint.  
"Here it comes!" said Yuki eagerly, "Rei's serve." The ball whizzed at Mr. Sasabe and the racket somehow bounced off his hand.  
"What was that!?" exclaimed Horio.  
"It's called Devil Serve," said Kiyoko, "When the ball heads for the racket, at the exact moment of impact, a second force comes after the next in a continuous motion. That means another hit, more powerful than the last is headed for the opponent. If your first serve was already difficult to return, the second impact is invincible"  
"That is the Devil Serve?!" exclaimed Mizuno.  
"40-15"  
"Rei has one more trick up her sleeve," said Yuki but just then they heard a shout.  
"Ow!" said Mr. Sasabe, "I think I pulled a muscle"  
"Oh," whined Kiyoko, "We never got to see it." Rei pointed her racket at the older man.  
"That's because you didn't stretch right," said Rei before walking off. Yuki was near tears.  
"I haven't seen your move in so long!" wailed Yuki, "To think I was a second away"  
"Is it that good?" asked Kachiro.  
"Yes," said Kiyoko nodding, "She rarely does it because it's her ace in the hole. You would have seen something pretty crazy"  
"Let's go," said Rei and Ryoma now bored. "Go Seigaku"  
"A little louder"  
"Nice Shot"  
"Nice Return"  
"Practice has been so much fun lately," said Kachiro as he kept on cheering for the regulars.  
"That's because you don't do any running," said Rei blandly, "You're just picking up balls. Coach Ryuzaki does nothing but work on the regulars"  
"That's probably because we're so close to the District Semi-Final. It's just in ten days," said Horio, "They want Seigaku to win"  
"Man, that old lady hasn't been out in awhile," said Takeshi as Coach Ryuzaki stood pounding hard on the second years. Takeshi snickered. "I'd hate to be with them"  
"Momo-chan!" said Kiyoko reprimanding him. The regulars were stretching in the sidelines.  
"Okay! Everyone, gather up!" said Tezuka. The regulars assembled at the front while the rest stood behind them according to year. "We have just chosen our eight regular members from the rankings and two who have joined for mixed doubles. Before we can go to the national tournament, we have to win regionals. Regardless of which school, the level of tennis has increased. Do not let your guards down"  
"Finished!" said Coach Ryuzaki.  
"Second and third years are in Court C," ordered Tezuka, "First years are to pick up balls. Regulars are in Court A and B"  
"Wait," said Coach Ryuzaki, "I've asked someone to make a special training menu for the regulars"  
"Him?" asked Oishi before smiling, "Ah! Inui"  
"Hey," said Inui in greeting before setting a box he had been carrying down, "To survive until the national tournament, first you have to work on your wrist and footwork. Everyone, please come and put these on your ankles. There are 250 g training weights inside. They will go on your wrists and ankles and will help your footwork! Both weights will weigh 1 kg heavier"  
"It's not so bad," said Takeshi testing the weight on his ankles by jumping up and down.  
"I have red, blue, and yellow cones and balls color coded to match the cones," said Inui setting three different color cones down on the court.  
"I get it!" said Eiji. Inui served a ball to Eiji who grinned.  
"Red!" said Eiji returning the red ball to the red cone. "Yellow!" "Blue"  
"Wow!" exclaimed Horio, "No wonder Eiji-senpai is a regular. He can distinguish the ball just as it's served and hit it to the right cone accurately"  
"Sugoi! Eiji-chan!" cheered Yuki smiling.  
"Being able to distinguish moving objects like that, no one can match Eiji," said Oishi nodding knowingly.  
"You think so?" asked Fuji with a smile before nodding his head at Ryoma's direction, "Look"  
"Blue! Red! Blue!" said Ryoma hitting the ball to the cones with pinpoint accuracy.  
"Those two aren't tired," said Inui, "But soon enough, they will begin to feel the 1 kg weights and their endurance will gradually hold them back. When they start losing their stamina, their judgment will be impaired as well." Just as he said that, Eiji and Ryoma stopped surprised.  
"What happened?" asked Eiji aloud, "My ankles suddenly felt heavier. I get it now, I'll gain stamina by doing this. Re-red"  
"Kikumaru, isn't it blue?" asked Inui.  
"Huh?" asked Eiji as the ball flew by. Upon closer inspection, it was red. "Inui! You're so mean. It really was red." Inui now made a maniacal grin.  
"I forgot to tell you," he said holding up a glass with a nasty green liquid, "If you miss, you have to drink Inui's Special Juice! Don't worry, it's filled with vegetables, except, there's a slight change in the taste." Eiji grimaced before gulping down the juice.  
"Eh?!" exclaimed Eiji before running immediately to the water fountains. Everyone looked after him thoroughly scared. A ball went pass Ryoma when he wasn't looking.  
"You missed Echizen," said the coach. Everyone watched now wondering what was in the drink as Ryoma gulped it down.  
"AH!" yelled Ryoma as he ran stumbling in Eiji's direction.  
"Next, Oishi, Takashi!" called Tezuka. The two clutched their rackets tightly and grimaced.  
"I can't miss!" they thought to themselves.  
"Red! Blue!" shouted Oishi as both balls hit the right marks.  
"As expected from the Vice-Captain!" said Horio proudly just as Oishi missed. Inui suddenly stood next to him smiling.  
"Inui!" shouted Oishi as he ran for the fountains. Takashi was filled with energy but he still ran screaming.  
"Takeshi! Kaidoh!" said Tezuka.  
"Look! It's Snake," said Mizuno as Kaidoh launched it saying "Red!" with a grunt. The ball hit its mark but it was actually blue. Kaidoh took it without a word and said nothing as he walked trying to bear the pain. Rei watched with a grimace before Kaidoh ran to the fountains with a hiss. Fuji and Tezuka went next. Fuji made a miss on the first try.  
"Fuji!" whined Eiji, "You missed on purpose"  
"I wanted to try Inui's juice," said Fuji as an excuse. He gulped the drink and smiled. "This is good! I highly recommend it." Inui sweat dropped while Eiji pointed his finger accusingly at Fuji.  
"Liar!" The first years shivered in fear.  
"There is someone scarier," they said.  
"Kakkoi Fuji-chan!" said Yuki with stars in her eyes. Fuji blushed his hand behind his head.  
"Kazumi! Aihara!" called Tezuka. The girls went forward.  
"Red! Blue! Yellow! Blue!" shouted Kiyoko hitting every target.  
"Hey Odango," said Ryoma, "You cheated"  
"Echizen!" said Kiyoko as she served a ball at him. Yuki laughed before stepping forward.  
"Red!" said Yuki hitting the red ball at the red cone. The cone was knocked back by the force.  
"Look at the power in her hit!" said Horio amazed.  
"Yellow! Blue! Red!" said Yuki catching up to the balls and returning them with pin point accuracy before she suddenly tripped and fell over. "Ouch"  
"Are you okay Yuki-chan?" asked Eiji stepping forward and helping her up. Yuki was in chibi with tears forming in her eyes.  
"Eiji-chan!" said Yuki looking to the third year for moral support. She buried her face in his arms as Fuji went forward with a medical kit. Takeshi and Oishi snickered.  
"Momo! Oishi!" shouted Eiji as he blushed.  
"Don't worry Yuki-chan," said Fuji patting the raven haired girl on the head, "You just pulled a muscle. It should be better in a day." Eiji carried Yuki to a bench "Gomen nasai minna," said Yuki bowing with her face red. Rei whacked Yuki on the head.  
"I always told you to be careful," scolded Rei, "You probably added those weights Inui gave you to the ones you already wore. Baka! At least Kiyoko didn't put to much stress on herself by pivoting but you must really be the stupidest of us three"  
"Rei-chan!" whined Yuki. Just then Inui came forward with a glass of his juice and an evil glint in his eyes.  
"Eww," said Yuki when she had drank it all in one gulp. She was gagging before Fuji stood up.  
"I'll get you some water Yuki-chan," said Fuji.  
"I'll tape you're ankle Yuki-chan," said Eiji sitting on his knees on the floor with tape in his hand before looking up, "Do you want some pillows? I think I saw some in the club room just now"  
"Here you are Yuki-chan," said Fuji, "How about I get your racket too." Everyone sweatdropped.  
"Am I the only one who thinks that Eiji and Fuji are spoiling Yuki?" asked Kiyoko. An image came in the regulars heads of two knights in shining armor coming to help the damsel in distress.  
"It's just a pulled muscle," said Rei shaking her head.

"All of you did well for regulars but I still see holes in your tennis," said Inui to the regulars. They were sprawled on the floor around him while Yuki was sitting up with a large lollipop in her mouth. A sign showed that Eiji and Fuji gave it to her. Tezuka was the only one standing. Rei stood unconsciously next to him. "Eiji, I noticed you loosen your racket after you return the ball but that can be fixed by working on your forearms. Momo, you should be able to gain more accuracy by lowering your power to 70. Takashi, you need to be calmer to gain more control of the game. Oishi, Fuji, and Kaido, you need more power but that can be achieved by working on your biceps, triceps, and forearms"  
"Where the heck is that?!" asked Momo and Eiji sitting up. Kiyoko laughed.  
"Kiyoko, you need more protein," said Inui, "You look way too fragile." Yuki snickered. "Yuki needs to know how to gain more control over her body." Kiyoko howled with laughter. "Are you guys really friends?" asked Mizuno, a first year, sweatdropping. "Yuki! Hurry up or we're going to leave you," said Rei.  
"Hai!" said Yuki catching up with Kiyoko and Rei promptly.  
"Come on!" urged Kiyoko in chibi jumping up and down around the two, "If we don't hurry, I just know there'll be a line at McDonalds." Rei and Yuki sweatdropped.  
"Yuki-chan! Kiyoko-chan! Rei-chan! Wait up!" called voices behind them. The girls turned and saw Eiji and Fuji run up to them.  
"What's up?" asked Yuki to the boys.  
"We were just on our way to McDonalds," said Kiyoko happily.  
"Care to join us?" asked Rei.  
"Sure!" said Eiji when Fuji was about to shake his head.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Yuki when Kiyoko and Rei had gone up to order.  
"We were wondering if you knew who your mixed doubles partners were for tomorrow," said Eiji. Yuki started. She had just remembered that she and Kiyoko were to play at the tournament the next day and they didn't know who their partners were!  
"At each tournament," said Fuji, "In order to gain the full measure of a school's tennis talent, they have mixed doubles. We have always partnered with two unknown girls from the female tennis team. But now, everyone wants to know who the mysterious mixed doubles pairs will be since the female tennis team was disbanded"  
"I see," said Yuki her voice now serious, "Who do you suppose Coach Ryuzaki has in mind?" Before anyone could answer, Kiyoko and Rei had gotten there. To Yuki's, Eiji's, and Fuji's surprise, Momo and Ryoma were right behind them their try laden to the brim with food.  
"Do you really need that much Ochibi-chan?" asked Eiji with a laugh, "I guess you listened to Inui's advice." Ryoma said nothing as he sat down looking at Momo's plate. Electricity flew from both of their eyes as they commenced eating as if in a race.  
"What happened to those two?" asked Eiji and Yuki in Kiyoko's face. She was in chibi shaking her head.

"You two must be Seigaku regulars right?" asked a girl with shoulder length brown hair.  
"How'd you know?" asked Momo. She grinned.  
"Seigaku's regulars are well known to the other schools," said the girl, "Captain Tezuka holds the number one spot in Seigaku and Syusuke Fuji holds the next. I wonder, who holds the third?" With that she smiled and left. "Ja ne!" Momo and Ryoma looked at each other before a lady at the cash register called them.  
"What would you like to order?" asked the lady.  
"Give me a burger and a large coke," said the two boys at the same time. The boys gave a start and looked at each other before Ryoma took on his competitive attitude.  
"Could you add an order of chicken with that?" asked Ryoma, "My tennis practice is so hard I need more energy for the next day"  
"I'd also like large fries," said Takeshi taking up his challenge, "I work out every day so I need something to fill me up"  
"Add another burger to my order"  
"I want two large cokes"  
"Double my order," said Ryoma.  
"Me too!" said Takeshi. Kiyoko walked forward having heard everything and pushed them aside.  
"I'm hungry too you know," said Kiyoko with one of the anger marks on her head. She then turned to the registrar with an angelic face and made their order.  
"Would that be why Momo-chan and Ryoma both have huge bumps on their heads?" asked Yuki with a laugh.

"Oh," said Momo with a groan outside the restaurant as he held his stomach, "I think I ate too much food"  
"That's because you're stubborn," said Ryoma.  
"So are you," said Kiyoko blandly appearing right next to Ryoma out of thin air. Yuki laughed before starting.  
"I'll see you guys later!" said Yuki pulling Eiji and Fuji behind her.  
"What's wrong Yuki-chan?" asked Eiji alarmed.  
"We're going to Seigaku to ask about the doubles position," said Yuki, "We have to know now before anything else."

"So what do you guys want to do now?" asked Rei. Ryoma and Momo still had electricity between their eyes as they walked.  
"Will you two stop that!" said Kiyoko hitting the two with her racket. The four suddenly stopped and adjusted their ears to a certain familiar sound.  
"Is someone playing tennis?" asked Momo to make sure he was right.  
"I didn't know they had street tennis here," said Rei as she ran ahead to the sound. A court was set up in the parking lot and teenagers milled around the court. Ryoma and Takeshi grinned to each other.  
"What about we decide who's better on the court,

said Momo.  
"Exactly what I was thinking senpai," said Ryoma before walking to the court. The girl who had talked to them at McDonald's smiled at Ryoma and Takeshi.  
"Ah! What are you two doing here?" asked the girl.  
"How do you play here?" asked Momo looking at the court, "Is there a fee"  
"It's free," said a voice behind them, "but there's only one condition"  
"What's that?" asked Ryoma. The two boys who had appeared had identical smiles.  
"It's a doubles court," said one with fair hair. The other had black hair tied in a ponytail. Ryoma and Momo grinned their rackets in their hands.  
"Fine," said Ryoma.

"Do you think the others are all right?" asked Yuki between Eiji and Fuji, "We did just leave them there"  
"They'll be fine," said Eiji reassuringly. Yuki just remembered something.  
"Ah! Eiji-senpai, Fuji-senpai," began Yuki, "How good are you at tennis"  
"Ah." said Fuji not sure how to answer. Eiji laughed.  
"You can watch us tomorrow Yuki-chan," said Eiji, "But I'm more curious about you, Kazumi, and Akuma. We haven't heard much about your past." Yuki smiled in remembrance.  
"Well," began Yuki, "The first thing you should probably know is that Kiyoko, Rei, and I are cousins"  
"Cousins?!" exclaimed Fuji and Eiji at the same time in surprise. Yuki nodded.  
"Our mothers were sisters," said Yuki, "and they were star tennis players here in Japan. My mother, Kirihara Tsukasa, and Kiyoko's, Kirihara Meiko, dominated the female doubles world. Rei's mom, Kirihara Sakura, was amazing in singles play." Fuji nodded in recognition before looking at Yuki worriedly.  
"Demo, the Kirihara sisters died eight years ago on their way to the world tournament in a plane crash," said Fuji.  
"Hai," said Yuki her face grim, "My father was heartbroken. They met in college. My father was about to inherit Grandfather's company and they got married a year after he had taken it. They moved to Washington to establish headquarters in the U.S. Kiyoko's dad is a director in LA and Rei's is a lawyer in New York. We all met when we were five at a reunion and found out we played tennis because of our moms. Three years after they died, Rei and I asked our fathers if we could move to LA with Kiyoko and we've been together since. A few months before, Rei had to move back to New York so Kiyoko and I decided to go ahead with our plan. We don't want to hold Rei back." Through Yuki's monologue she was grim. She looked up and smiled at Fuji and Eiji when they had gotten to Seigaku skipping ahead of them. Fuji was in chibi with a smile.  
"Eiji, why did you ask about Yuki's family?" asked Fuji, "That's always risky in case there are family problems." Eiji blushed and stuttered before quickly running after Yuki.

"They're doing pretty well," said Kiyoko when Ryoma and Momo had taken a second win.  
"Yes," said Rei, "For amateurs. Right Kiyoko?" Kiyoko blushed. Like Yuki, she had inherited amazing Doubles skills.  
"But they haven't gone against real doubles players," said Kiyoko, "I hope they're okay." The two boys before gripped their rackets tightly.  
"All right, who's next?" asked Momo seemingly bored.  
"Those two guys are amazing"  
"Yeah! They won the first game with just serves and the second with returns! Who are they"  
"We're up," said the boy with brown hair stepping forward, "We'll show you what real doubles is about." The four had a glaring contest before the match started.  
"I hope they'll do all right," said Kiyoko worriedly, "I can always tell by formation and if Echizen and Momo played against a real doubles team, it won't be very well played"  
"Don't worry about it Kiyoko," said Rei though she was watching the game closely.

"Yuki? Kikumaru, Syusuke," said Coach Ryuzaki, "What are you two doing here?" The two boys pointed at Yuki as an explanation.  
"Coach Ryuzaki," said Yuki, "I wanted to ask you about the order of players tomorrow"  
"What about it"  
"Kiyoko and I don't know who our Doubles partners are!" said Yuki getting to the point.

"Hey," said the brown haired boy, "I bet those guys are new at doubles. All we have to do is aim at the middle"  
"Who's going to get it?" thought Ryoma and Takeshi at the same time. The ball bounced off the court. Ryoma and Momo glared at each other.  
"I could've hit the ball then!" said Ryoma.  
"In this circumstance," said Momo, "The person with the forehand hits the ball"  
"Just as I suspected!" said the brown haired boy laughing as the ref said "15-Love"  
"Izumi!" said the black haired boy to the one with brown hair.  
"Gotcha!" said Izumi returning the ball with ease.  
"Echizen, for you," said Momo when the ball passed him. Ryoma didn't move. "Echizen! You were supposed to get it"  
"Those two are horrible at Doubles," said Rei sweatdropping.  
"Senpai, you ran over so you were supposed to hit it," said Ryoma, "And in Doubles, I think the boundary line is over here. It's so hard to play, I've never played it before"  
"What! You've never played it before!" exclaimed Momo. It was a good thing Rei and Kiyoko hadn't heard. Ryoma and Momo missed the next ball.  
"End of Match!" said the ref.  
"Wonder what happened," mused Kiyoko, "I always thought Ryoma was good at Doubles. Maybe they were out of form"  
"They never hit the ball once," said Rei.  
"We didn't look like we were playing tennis," said Ryoma adjusting his hat.

"I was thinking of pairing Kiyoko with Echizen," said Coach Ryuzaki, "They both seem equal in terms of skill and their heights nearly match. They are a reasonable pair"  
"Has Ryoma ever played Doubles?" asked Fuji. Coach Ryuzaki looked as if Fuji was crazy.  
"Ryoma is a master at tennis!" said Ryuzaki, "Of course he can play doubles."

"Izumi, Fukawa, you're awesome!" said a bystander, "You defeated that powerful pair. It's only expected from the tennis club of Gyokurin's #1 pair"  
"Gyokurin?" asked Rei, "Aren't they our first opponents"  
"Don't compare us with the last pair," said Izumi.  
"Although their tennis skills are good," said Fukawa, "They can't play Doubles at all"  
"Uh-oh," said Kiyoko, "I sense trouble." Ryoma and Momo walked to the two girls.  
"Those two just hate to lose," said Rei.  
"Hey Momo," said Ryoma, "I retract what I said about 3rd singles"  
"Same here," said Momo.  
"Real men should play doubles," declared the two at the same time.  
"Hey you two!" called Kiyoko, "Are you ready to go?"

"What about me?" asked Yuki curiously, "Who's my partner"  
"Eiji," answered Ryuzaki, "I thought you would like a seasoned player on your side. Of course, this is only for the first match. We will switch when you play each school. It would be unfair if Ryoma and Kikumaru play two games each time." Eiji and Yuki looked at each other excitedly before Yuki clung to Fuji.  
"Is it all right if Fuji's my partner too"  
"We'll have to wait till tomorrow." 


	5. Game 5

"Rei!" called Yuki, "Wake up! I wanted to check out the other schools before everyone else got there!" Rei waved airily at Yuki.  
"You go ahead," said Rei, "I want to sleep some more. Seigaku is the first seed so we're allowed to be an hour late." Yuki gave up and ran to Kiyoko.  
"Kiyoko! Come on!" said Yuki. Kiyoko was in the kitchen busily making something.  
"I'm going with Rei," said Kiyoko. Yuki was crestfallen.  
"Why are you late?" asked Yuki, "I thought you wanted to check on the competition." Kiyoko blushed but hurriedly turned away.  
"I'll see you later," said Kiyoko. Yuki sweatdropped before running out of the house. She wore a short white skirt and tank top. Her Seigaku jacket was tucked securely in her bag. Wrist bands adorned her wrists and her hair was tucked into a hat. She walked into the Shikinomori Sports Park and settled into a chair watching a game. There didn't seem to be much competition so far and the hour passed by slowly. She yawned and stretched before getting up.  
"How boring," said Yuki before two boys walked up to her.  
"Hey girl," said one, "Are you hear to watch the matches. My school is sure to be number one. How about you cheer me on"  
"No way!" said the other, "She's cheering my school on." Yuki was clueless before Eiji and Fuji walked up.  
"Hey! Yuki-chan!" called Eiji. Yuki turned and smiled in recognition.  
"Ah! Eiji-chan! Fuji-chan!" said Yuki, "Are you guys here to watch the matches too"  
"Ah! It's Seigaku," said the first boy, "Let's get out of here." Fuji and Eiji looked at the two boys confused.  
"Who were those guys?" asked Fuji with his usual smile.  
"No clue," said Yuki.  
"You better put your jacket on now Yuki-chan," said Eiji, "Tezuka wants us all in the front of the park right now"  
"Hai!" said Yuki following the two to the park where Rei and Kiyoko were already at.  
"Where did you go off to?" asked Rei.  
"I was watching the match," said Yuki before turning to Kiyoko who had a large bag behind her. "What's in there Kiyoko?" asked Yuki in a sly voice.  
"Nothing," said Kiyoko quickly hiding it behind her back hurriedly.  
"Look! Here they come! It's Seigaku's regular team!" shrieked a girl.  
"Tezuka! Look over this way!" called a girl as she and another started jumping up and down. Rei was visibly annoyed.  
"Can those guys be any louder?" asked Rei aloud.  
"That's just because she's jealous," confided Yuki to Kiyoko in chibi form.  
"What was that?" asked Rei a fire surrounding her.  
"Nothing!" said Kiyoko and Yuki hurriedly. Tezuka went to the registrar.  
"There are ten of us her from Seishun Gakuen Jr. High," said Tezuka giving the man at the desk a clipboard.  
"It's Seigaku. They look really tough," said a boy before looking at Yuki, Kiyoko, and Ryoma wearing the regular jackets.  
"What are those first years doing there?" said one.  
"The girls are pretty cute," said another, "They are probably in the mixed doubles teams. Each school must have a representative from both genders at every tournament just so that the school shows its strength in both males and females"  
"But I thought they disbanded the girls' tennis team"  
"Hey Fukawa," said Izumi who had been watching the regulars with the others, "Aren't those two the guys we played against"  
"We are playing them next," said Fukawa.  
"What!" exclaimed Mizuno, "Captain Tezuka isn't playing against Gyokurin? Is it to conserve his stamina"  
"This is what was entered in registration at the reception," said Inui.  
"Eh?!" exclaimed Horio upon closer inspection, "Momo-chan-senpai and Echizen are playing doubles"  
"I heard they volunteered," said Inui.  
"Look!" said Kachiro, "Ryoma-kun and Eiji-senpai are playing twice"  
"Because of Yuki and Kiyoko right?" asked Mizuno.  
"Yes," said Inui. Kachiro looked at Eiji and Oishi. The two were looking into their bags.  
"Eiji," began Oishi as he looked for something in his bag.  
"Here," said Eiji handing him his water bottle.  
"Thanks," said Oishi.  
"Hey," said Eiji before Oishi gave him his towel, "Thanks"  
"Wow, they really are the golden pair," said Kachiro amazed before he looked at Momo and Ryoma.  
"Echizen hand me that," said Momo shuffling things around his bag.  
"That what?" asked Ryoma. Momo sweatdropped.  
"That towel under your ass!" said Momo. All the first years sweatdropped.  
"They have no connection at all," they said. Yuki looked at Kiyoko and Rei.  
"Why are those guys playing doubles?" asked Yuki, "I thought they wanted 3rd singles"  
"Long story," said Kiyoko. Everyone took a seat and Ryoma and Momo went to the court. Coach Ryuzaki turned to Tezuka.  
"Tezuka, you don't need to worry," she said reassuringly, "I made sure they won't embarrass themselves"  
"I know"  
"Guess obaa-sama sensed it too," said Rei.  
"First round Seigaku: Momoshiro and Echizen. Gyokurin: Izumi and Fukawa"  
"Everyone's surprised that you guys are part of the invincible Seigaku regulars," said Fukawa with a smirk.  
"I guess we got off lucky," said Izumi.  
"I can't express my relief!" said Fukawa, "If this were singles, you would have had the advantage. Too bad"  
"That's true," said Ryoma.  
"But we wanted to beat you in your own game," said Momo wearing a confident grin.  
"So that's why you decided to play doubles?" asked Izumi and Fukawa shocked.  
"We were getting worried that we wouldn't be able to play you," said Ryoma.  
"Guess luck is on our side," said Momo.  
"If you think that practicing in one or two days is going to change your play," said Izumi, "Thank you're wrong"  
"Sure about that?" asked Momo with a laugh, "We learn pretty quickly"  
"They look like they're arguing," commented Horio.  
"So that's why," said Fuji with a smile.  
"All right Echizen. We'll use the ah-un tactic," said Momo heading back to their side.  
"Gotcha," said Ryoma.  
"Ah-Un tactic?" asked the regulars confusedly.  
"Do you know what that is Inui?" asked EIji turning to him.  
"No clue," said Inui. Ryoma and Momo were stretching on the court.  
"One Set Match! Gyokurin, to serve!" said the ref. People cheered from both sides.  
"I'll make you regret coming today!" said Izumi confidently as he served to Ryoma and Echizen.  
"Don't miss Echizen," said Momo as he went to the forward court.  
"I won't," said Ryoma confidently returning the ball with ease.  
"Hyah!" said Izumi returning with a grin. He served to the middle.  
"He's going to the middle!" said Horio worriedly.  
"Ah!" said Momo.  
"Un," said Ryoma. Ryoma stopped and Momo returned the ball.  
"They returned it?!" exclaimed Izumi in surprise.  
"But last time." said Fukawa.  
"Yay!" said Seigaku, "Those two really can work well. But the call is pretty weird"  
"Those guys aren't as bad as I thought," said Yuki.  
"You should have seen yesterday," muttered Rei and Kiyoko under their breaths.  
"Love-40," said the ref as Ryoma returned another ball.  
"Gyokurin has something up their sleeve," said Kiyoko, "And I don't think Momo and Ryoma are well trained for it." Momo returned the ball on his side and Ryoma followed after returning a lob.  
"Oh no!" exclaimed Yuki, Kiyoko, and the Golden Pair at the same time. Izumi returned on the open side Ryoma had left. Momo and Ryoma tried to reach at the same time but both missed.  
"15-40"  
"Apart from the center," said Tezuka sternly, "They have no cooperation." Fuji laughed under his breath.  
"That's some footwork," said Fukawa referring to how fast they had both gone for the ball, "If we were playing them for singles"  
"Fukawa!" said Izumi calling the boy back to attention, "There are different ways to play doubles." Izuma served now.  
"Ah! What a soft serve!?" said Mizuno, "Did they make a mistake"  
"Finish them Echizen!" cheered Kachiro.  
"That was done on purpose," said Oishi while Eiji nodded.  
"Even experts don't always win when it comes to doubles," said Eiji. Yuki and Kiyoko looked at them with smiles.  
"Senpai are very good at doubles," commented Kiyoko, "Yuki and I would love to play a game with you sometime"  
"Maybe when you're older," said Oishi who had never heard of their Doubles skill. Izumi and Fukawa both went to the net.  
"It's a Doubles Approach!" exclaimed Yuki. Ryoma returned but Fukawa volleyed it back to their side.  
"30-40"  
"In order to win in Doubles," said Kiyoko, "You need teamwork." She was watching the Gyokurin pair carefully.  
"Let's finish this," said Izumi.  
"They struck back at Seigaku," said Gyokurin dazed, "Let's cheer louder for them! Gyokurin! Gyokurin"  
"Let's cheer too!" said Seigaku, "Go Seigaku"  
"Guess the crowd is getting riled," observed Kiyoko.  
"This pair is good," said Ryoma turning his racket behind his back.  
"There is something behind that soft serve," said Momo.  
"You know," said Rei, "Even I know that a quickly made pair will suffer difficulties. Only seasoned players can manage a bad Doubles player"  
"AH! Gomen nasai," said Fuji as he dropped Ryoma's tennis bag on the floor. A book fell out. Everyone surrounded it.  
"Doubles for Beginners?!" exclaimed Seigaku. Kiyoko had fangs for teeth and stood as close to the court as she could.  
"I'll kill you Ryoma!" shouted Kiyoko, "Do you have any idea how dead you are going to be once this is over? You won't live to see tomorrow Echizen!" Everyone got chills on their spine.  
"Kiyoko-chan is scary when she's mad," said Momo, "I feel sorry for you Ryoma"  
"Help me out Rei!" said Yuki as she tried to drag the fuming Kiyoko back to her chair. They managed and focused their attention to the game again.  
"Die!" said Izumi and Fukawa after they did their Doubles approach again.  
"They caught up again!" exclaimed Horio, "Gyokurin has the advantage in the game now"  
"Those guys," muttered Rei, "They both have greater defense capability than normal so its likely that the ball will land closer to their range and both will go after the ball. Why won't one of them stay still"  
"Because both have egos the size of Japan," said Yuki, "They both want the ball and are way too subborn"  
"They won their serving game!" said Gyokurin happily.  
"Time to switch sides," said Izumi. Kiyoko pounced on Ryoma once he got off the court. Yuki and Rei held her back.  
"Do this after the game!" said the two holding her friend back. Ryoma hid behind Momo as Kiyoko's freaky aura surrounded him.  
"You two are pathetic!" said Coach Ryuzaki with a smirk.  
"Doesn't feel like I'm playing tennis at all," said Takeshi, "I want my body to move in my mind, but my natural reflexes"  
"Internal conflicts are scarier than external pressures," said Ryoma, "All the chances are spoiled"  
"What do you mean by internal conflicts?!" asked Momo, "I dare you to say it again?! You're trying to hit the spotlights too"  
"Stop quarreling," said Coach Ryuzaki.  
"Yo, quarreling?" asked Izumi as he and Fukawa passed by.  
"Haha! How ridiculous," snickered Fukawa.  
"Those idiots," said Coach Ryuzaki now smug, "Trying to provoke our players." At a closer inspection Coach Ryuzaki sweatdropped. "They fell for the trap?!" Momo and Ryoma were glaring at Gyokurin. "Tezuka, do you think we chose the wrong pair"  
"Yes!" said all of Seigaku along with Tezuka's bland response.  
"Gyokurin leads 1-0"  
"Catch this!" said Momo in a fierce voice.  
"Momo's Dunk Smask!" said Seigaku eagerly. The powerful serve fell upon Ryoma's poor head.  
"Oops!" said Momo scared, "I put too much power in the serve"  
"It's all right," said Ryoma though his eyes were shaded by his hat. Momo served again and Fukawa lobbed it to him. "I've got it," said Ryoma. He found a corner to return it but Momo was suddenly in his field of vision and the ball hit him instead. "Sorry"  
"Ryoma," said Momo looking at him about to explode.  
"Wow! Internal Clash #2!" said Gyokurin with a laugh. Ryoma walked to the end of the court back to back with Momo who also went to the other end of the court. Everything was silent and only a loud scraping sound could be heard. The rackets met in the middle.  
"Looks like we have the same idea Momo-senpai," said Ryoma with a grin.  
"Let's play this our way now," said Momo.  
"That sounds like the old Ryoma now!" said the first years.  
"They divided the court in half so they didn't have to be worried about the other person," said Kiyoko amazed, "Maybe Ryoma won't be such a bad partner after all"  
"Don't even think about coming to my side senpai," said Ryoma.  
"Same for me Echizen," said Momo winking at him.  
"They'll never pull it off," said Izumi stubbornly. The game began again and Ryoma and Momo were returning every shot!

"There's only one place I can shoot!" said Fukawa hitting for the middle.  
"No Fukawa!" shouted Izumi but it was too late.  
"Ah"  
"Un!" Ryoma stopped and Momo returned the ball.  
"Game Set!" said the ref., "Seigaku wins 6-3"  
"Ryoma," said Kiyoko heading for him. Coach Ryuzaki was right behind her ready to punish both Ryoma and Momo. The next minute the two boys were sitting tea ceremony style on the asphalt with bumps on their heads. Momo had one but Ryoma had two protruding ones. The regulars snickered.  
"They may have won but they were still punished," said Oishi.  
"Doubles 1 next!" said the ref. Eiji and Oishi came forward. The game didn't even last a second.  
"Game Set! Seigaku, 6-0," said the ref.  
"Yay! Eiji-chan!" cheered Yuki, "Good job Oishi-senpai." Eiji ruffled Yuki's hair and laughed.  
"Thanks Yuki-chan," said Eiji, "You better be ready for our match later"  
"Hai!" said Yuki promptly. Kaido went next. The other boy was scared out of his wits and lost immediately.  
"Seigaku, 6-0"  
"I feel the burn!" said Taka-senpai when he won his match. Rei sweatdropped as she was given the duty of taking the racket from Takashi.  
"Seigaku, 6-0"  
"Good luck Fuji-chan!" said Yuki when he was getting on the court.  
"Arigato Yuki-chan," said Fuji. The game was over in a flash.  
"Sugoi Fuji-chan," said Yuki giving him a big hug.  
"Next up! Mixed Doubles," said the ref., "Mixed Doubles 2: Echizen Kazumi pair!" Ryoma and Kiyoko went forward. Kiyoko stopped him before entering the court with her racket. Ryoma looked at her from his gaze on the ground.  
"Let's do our best," she said with a wink before getting on the court. Ryoma stopped for a second confused. Wasn't she just mad at me? Why am I blushing so much? In reality the blush was just a faint tinge on his cheeks. He got on the court keeping his head to the ground.id Rei, "You can finally see where Kiyoko's talent truly lies." Kiyoko's eyes seemed to have taken a darker shade and she wore a smile much more different to the one she usually had. Gyokurin started first. The opponents were Izumi and a girl with short black hair. She was a second year and did not seem to be very confident. Izumi returned the ball at a corner where no one was looking. Kiyoko appeared out of nowhere and returned it at a super fast speed.  
"What was that?!" exclaimed Horio, "Where did Kiyoko come from? Wasn't she just at the middle"  
"Kami Kaze," said Rei in a clear voice.  
"God Wind?" asked Oishi. Rei and Yuki nodded.  
"Kiyoko's number one asset is speed," said Rei, "She uses it to play defense all over the court. If you think Ryoma is fast, you should see Kiyoko in full power. She has the stamina to match it too. Not only that but her speed adds to the return making it into a super fast Ace return." Ryoma watched Kiyoko win the first half of the game. The second was their serve. Kiyoko smiled at Ryoma.  
"Would you like me to stay out of your way?" asked Kiyoko, "We both know that your twist serve is much stronger than mine." Ryoma said nothing and served with his right.  
"Game Set! Seigaku 6-0!" Kiyoko and Ryoma walked back. Kiyoko had the V sign while Ryoma was looking to the side his hands in his pocket.  
"He's moping again," whispered Momo to Horio, Kachiro, and Mizuno, "I guess he didn't play as much as he wanted"  
"Momo-chan-senpai!" said the first years hurrying to cover his mouth when Ryoma looked in their direction.  
"We're up Eiji-chan," said Yuki walking to the court.  
"What's with Yuki?" asked Oishi to Rei, "It's like she completely changed"  
"You'll see," said Rei as the match started. Yuki chose to take the back. They were given the choice to serve first. Yuki held the ball gently feeling it from all sides before tossing it up.  
"Oh no! Yuki hit the rim!" cried out Horio, "She'll never be able to serve it now." The ball zoomed to the opposite court at the girl who was now frozen in place. It was almost there when it slightly swerved inward more zooming to the spot an inch before the pole and rolling out of the court.  
"What was that?!" exclaimed Kachiro.  
"Hurricane Serve," said Kiyoko.  
"Hurricane Serve?" asked Fuji.  
"Yuki meant to hit the ball in the rim," explained Rei, "It applies to air currents. Do you know how air on one side flows faster than on the other to stay afloat? Yuki applied this method to the ball. There's a certain spot on the ball which is its weakest and the best place to hit. The ball zooms to the opposite end of the court and judging the angle of the racket, Yuki can hit the ball at a speed very very few can match anywhere on the court"  
"Ever heard of the calm before a storm?" asked Kiyoko, "Well this applies to Yuki. In a desperate situation she takes desperate measures at a grand scale. Hurricane Serve came to her when she just started tennis and took years to perfect. She's the only one with that kind of style"  
"Why haven't we heard of you three before?" demanded Tezuka, "Rei seems to be holding something very important back and you three don't say a word about your past"  
"Please don't ask us to talk about our past captain," said Kiyoko in a grim voice, "Some things are meant to be hidden"  
"Kakkoi Yuki-chan!" said Eiji ruffling her hair, "Didn't know you had it in you"  
"Arigato Eiji-chan," said Yuki, "But your acrobatics are sugoi! It can't be fully appreciated unless you are on the court watching it." The two laughed but then stopped at the tension in the air.  
"Did something happen over here?" asked Eiji aloud. Yuki broke the ice by looking into Kiyoko's mysterious bag.  
"Hey Kiyoko!" said Yuki, "Did you make lunch for us?" She was pointing at a large bento.  
"Kyaa! Yuki!" shouted Kiyoko hurriedly rewrapping the bento, "This isn't for you"  
"Then who is it for?" asked Rei in a teasing voice.  
"Eep!" squeaked Yuki hiding behind Eiji and Fuji so that she wouldn't be in the direct line of fire from Kiyoko's death glare. "Ryoma," called Kiyoko when the team was on break for lunch, "Come have lunch with me." She had set a feast before the boy and he sat down opposite Kiyoko at the tables. The two were alone for the others were on different tables in separate groups.

"Didn't know those two were like that," said Momo with a teasing grin at Kiyoko and Ryoma. He was sitting with Horio, Mizuno, and Kachiro.  
"Momo-chan-senpai!" said the first years.

"Hey Kaidoh!" called Oishi, "Aren't you getting something to eat"  
"Hisss," said Kaidoh in response. He, Oishi, and Takashi were sitting together.

"Captain," said Rei to Tezuka in a formal tone, "Can I ask you something"  
"Go ahead," said Tezuka while he looked out at the other courts and then at the regulars.  
"What happened to your shoulder?" asked Rei. Tezuka was startled as he looked at Rei.  
"How did you know?" asked Tezuka. Rei smiled kindly ps. Rei rarely smiles kindly.  
"You're always holding onto it when you think no one's looking and when we have meetings," said Rei, "I'm just worried"  
"I have tennis elbow," said Tezuka after awhile, "But it's really only on the joints. It's not a large matter"  
"I often see you alone Captain," said Rei, "Are you afraid of opening yourself up to people? I know you love your team but I don't think you want to get too close"  
"It's not important," said Tezuka still in his serious voice. Rei looked hard at him.  
"Don't push me away," said Rei in a forceful voice, "I don't want you to push me away."

"Ryoma!" shouted Kiyoko, "Why aren't you eating?" He wasn't paying attention to Kiyoko and was watching the other matches muttering to himself about how each person could improve. Kiyoko sweatdropped. "Ech-i-zen," said Kiyoko pronouncing each syllable clearly making strangling motions. Ryoma looked up.  
"What is it Odango?" asked Ryoma.  
"Don't you ever think of anything other than tennis Ryoma?" asked Kiyoko, "What pulls you in so much?" Kiyoko had said the question lightly but Ryoma looked serious when he answered.  
"There is someone I want to beat."

"I'm starving!" whined Yuki. She, Fuji, and Eiji were walking around the court during the hour and a half lunch period.  
"Are there any food stalls Eiji?" asked Fuji as he looked around himself. Yuki spotted a vending machine.  
"Let's go!" urged Yuki before going ahead of the two and reaching out to hug the beloved vending machine. She pulls out a few coins when someone shoves her and the coins fall all over the place. Some were in the fountain and the rest were in the sewers.  
"Whoops!" exclaimed a boy, "Well you should have been watching out kid. It's not my fault. Yuki has a dark aura and is about to pound on the older boy when an arm gripped his shoulder. Fuji smiled at him.  
"Excuse me but I think you owe her an apology," said Fuji.  
"And if I don't"  
Fuji took on an evil look in his eyes.  
"Kowai!" thought Yuki shivering. The boy saw it too and immediately apologized to Yuki before running off.  
"Do Itashimashite," said Fuji. The three settled themselves under a tree. Yuki gave a yawn after lunch.  
"Go ahead and sleep," said Eiji, "We can get another half hour"  
"I'll stay and watch," volunteered Fuji. Yuki snuggled closer to her jacket but she still shivered. Fuji and Eiji wrapped their jackets around hair and she snuggled closer to the warmth of the two boys. Eiji ruffled her hair while Fuji smiled.  
"Somehow," said Fuji, "Yuki-chan has been a bright light in our lives."

"Where did Yuki, Fuji, and Eiji go?" asked Kiyoko aloud when the regulars had assembled. A small picture of the three soundly sleeping appear in the corner. "What! Fudomine beat Kakinoki High School?" asked Kiyoko. She looked at Kachiro who nodded.  
"It's not common for an unseeded school to beat a seeded school," said Rei, "Especially since that unseeded school pulled out the year before. This will be harder than I expected"  
"It doesn't matter!" said Horio speaking up, "Of course Seigaku will not be beaten at such a low level. We are definitely going to beat Seigaku"  
"Eh Horio," said Mizuno now scared.  
"I'm not finished yet," said Horio about to bein again when he turned and saw a large body in front of him, "Fu-Fu-Fudomine"  
"What a chicken," muttered Ryoma when Horio had fled behind one of the regulars. He was in an extra pissy mode.  
"Are you still mad that you didn't play the last school Ryoma?" asked Kiyoko in an exasperated voice, "Come off it. You played two games the first time." Now Ryoma was paying Kiyoko no attention. She had the anger mark on her face. Rei watched Tezuka and the Captain of Fudomine.  
"Seigaku," said the Captain, "I will be waiting eagerly for our match." The seven male second years behind him glared at the Seigaku regulars. The two girls for doubles were not yet there.  
"So will I," said Tezuka shaking the Captain's proferred hand. Tension eased and Fudomine walked along. The last boy with shoulder length hair was bouncing a ball on the rim of his racket with ease.  
"Look at that!" said Horio amazed, "To do such a complex trick while not even looking, I don't know anyone else who can do that." A second bouncing came in tune with the first and Fudomine stopped to look at Ryoma. He was drinking and bouncing the ball.  
"That idiot," said Kiyoko.  
"What a cocky freshman," sneered a boy in the Fudomine team. Rei looked at him.  
"There seem to be many at our Seigaku," said Rei with a menacing smile, "Isn't it wonderful that they have the talent to back it up?" The boys looked at the second year who looked back before they went on their way. Yuki shook her head.  
"Boys are so predictable," said Yuki, "They always have that male superiority thing going on. Even Eiji-chan can get as bad as Ryoma and Momo- chan"  
"Yuki!" said Eiji near tears in chibi form.  
"Eep!" said Yuki before patting his back, "I forgot you were here Eiji-chan. Gomen nasai"  
"Daijobu," said Eiji back to normal and very cheerful.

"Listen up!" called Coach Ryuzaki, "Do not underestimate your opponents. They are strong. Pay attention to the line up! Fuji and Take, Doubles 2. Kiku and Oishi, Doubles 1. Kaidoh, Singles 3. Ryoma, Doubles 2. Tezuka, Doubles 1. Momo and Kiyoko, Mixed Doubles 2. Fuji and Yuki, Mixed Doubles 1. Do your best"  
"May I make a suggestion?" asked Inui. The next minute all the regulars were taking off the weights on their feet and wrists.  
"I can't believe we're taking these off in the district prelims," said Oishi with a laugh. "Banzai Fuji-chan!" said Yuki, "I'm rooting for you." They were playing against two second years and one had a white bandanna on his head like Kaidoh's.  
"I don't like that guy over there," confided Kiyoko to Rei and Yuki pointing at the boy.  
"Why is that?" asked Rei watching him.  
"He looks just like Kaidoh," said Kiyoko, "And you know how scary he gets. You can never trust a guy with a bandanna." Yuki and Rei sweatdropped before walking away as Kiyoko explained about how the hat is the personality like a teacher. The referee announced the challengers.  
"Round 1, Doubles 2! Takashi Kawamura and Fuji Shuusuke versus Sakurai Masaya and Ishidu Tetsu. Round 2, Doubles 1! Eiji Kikumaru and Oishi Shuichirou versus Mori Tatsunori and Uchimura Kyousuke. Singles 3, Kaidoh Kaoru versus Kamio Akira. Singles 2, Echizen Ryoma versus Ibu Shinji. Singles 1, Tezuka Kunimitsu versus Tachibana Kippei. Mixed Doubles 2, Kazumi Kiyoko and Momoshiro Takeshi versus Tachibana An and Kamio Akira. Mixed Doubles 1, Aihara Yuki and Fuji Shuusuke versus Morimaya Aki and Tatsunori Mori. Doubles 2, please go forward"  
"I doubt they'll have to go as far as mixed doubles to decide the match," said Kiyoko when he was done. Fudomine began the match with Sakurai serving first. Takeshi returned with ease and Ishidu returned. Fuji sent the ball back and scored a point.  
"His topspin has gotten stronger," said Tezuka.  
"He has certainly passed my expectations," said Ryuzaki. Yuki was dancing around happily with flowers around her while Kiyoko and Rei pretended not to know her.  
"Oh no!" said Kiyoko, "They're having a rally and Fudomine seems to be gaining ground." Yuki stopped dancing as she looked at Fuji's now serious stare.  
"We'll win no matter what!" said Sakurai as he returned it to Fuji.  
"His eyes are so cold," said Yuki sitting back down, "They are merciless and it's as if his desire to win has come out in full blast." Fuji returned the ball with amazing speed. The ball stayed rolling on the ground.  
"The ball didn't bounce!" exclaimed Fudomine.  
"I've heard of that before," said Rei, "They did an interview with Fuji-senpai. It's one of his triple counters, the Swallow Return"  
"This attack can return my Snake even faster than you can," said Kaidoh to Ryoma.  
"Oh," said Ryoma looking as if he didn't even care when he pouted. Kiyoko giggled before smiling.  
"Using the opponent's top spin to make the ball spin even faster, it's a slice that causes a spin twice as fast as the original," said Kiyoko.  
"The stronger the topspin," said Rei, "the faster Fuji-senpai can return the shot"  
"They're in trouble now," said Kiyoko, "they have chosen to go up against tennis genius Fuji Shuusuke"  
"Fuji," said Yuki worriedly before to herself, "Please don't leave me. You're smile was always there to comfort me"  
Takeshi returned the next ball with a war cry to which Sakurai sent back. "Dammit! He predicted that one too?" asked Sakurai aloud as Fuji sent the ball back to the opposite court.  
"No wonder he's no. 2 in Seigaku," said someone in Fudomine. Fuji was now smiling and Yuki had calmed.  
"His swallow return turned the tide of the whole game," said Yuki. Now Seigaku was under control.  
"Sakurai, don't block my path," said Tetsu (Bandana Boy) to his partner.  
"Why did he pull his sleeve up?" asked Rei aloud, "It's the middle of the game." The rally continued between Fudomine and Seigaku before Fudomine started cheering.  
"Go Ishida!Hadoukyuu!" cheered Fudomine.  
"Hadoukyuu?!" asked Kiyoko alarmed. A loud sound was heard as Tetsu returned the ball.  
"I won't let you have this shot," said Fuji as he ran for the ball.  
"Senpai!" cried Yuki standing up, "Stop! You can't return that shot. You're arms aren't strong enough. Please"  
"Move Fuji!" said Takashi as he returned the ball.  
"Taka-san!" exclaimed Fuji surprised. Takashi returned the ball with all his power.  
"Yes!" cheered Horio and Kachiro.  
"That stance!" exclaimed Rei sitting up, "He's going to do a continuous Hadoukyuu"  
"Stop it Ishida, your arm!" exclaimed Fudomine.  
"I can take you on!" said Ishida about to return before the ball broke through the strings of his racket.  
"It broke," said Yuki breathing a sigh of relief.  
"Total Wins, 5-3! Seigaku Wins"  
"This is the last round!" said Horio eagerly, "Kawamura-senpai! GO"  
"Matte!" called Kiyoko to the ref as she walked to the court. Yuki followed while Rei sat to observe. Yuki took Takashi's hand and pressed lightly on his wrist.  
"Ouch!" exclaimed Takashi.  
"You took the shot for me," said Fuji sternly before looking to the ref, "ref. We concede this match"  
"Eh?!" exclaimed the first years.  
"Fuji! I can still play!" said Takashi, "You of all people know how important this match is"  
"Baka-senpai!" said Kiyoko hitting Takashi on the head with his racket, "You're injured." Yuki was silent her eyes shaded. Fuji smiled at Yuki who was now turning back to the seats a dark aura around her.  
"Someone get some ice for me!" ordered Kiyoko, "Taka-senpai has a muscle sprain. Keep still until we get you to the hospital." Horio handed Kiyoko the ice and she placed it gently on Takashi's wrist.  
"I'll take it from here Kiyoko," said Rei, "I am the manager"  
"Arigato," said Kiyoko.  
"Yuki-chan," said Fuji to the girl who kept walking. She stopped and turned to face Fuji who was now a foot away from her.  
"Why didn't you stop?" asked Yuki her voice quivering, "You know you couldn't handle that ball!" She shouted the last statement loudly before taking a step back and then running outside with her racket. "I'm going to do some warm ups," said Yuki hurriedly to the coach. Fuji was in chibi form with tiny dots for eyes as he held his racket while Eiji, Momo, Taka, Oishi, Kiyoko, Ryoma, and Rei were staring at him with their mouths open and their fingers pointing.  
"You actually made Yuki mad," said Rei surprised, "Wow, it takes a lot to make her go mental. Usually she just apologizes, and I would definitely know"  
"Wow!" exclaimed a bystander, "Fudomine won the first match. This is so confusing." Eiji stood up for the Doubles 1 match. He twirled his racket around his wrists his eyes focused and a serious expression on his face.  
"Oh," said Oishi amused, "Normally, he's slacking off and erratic. It seems like.he's getting serious. The opponents are going to get it hard"  
"What happened with Yuki?" asked Fuji to Kiyoko and Rei in chibi form as if begging for an answer. The two girls backed away.  
"Don't go near!" said Kiyoko dramatically, "Yuki might curse us too!" The second game started with excitement as Oishi served.  
"Uchimura!" called Mori to the hat boy, "destroy their rhythm first"  
"Right," said the boy returning the shot. Eiji moved close to the net and returned the shot. "I'll show you why I'm the front killer," said Uchimura returning the shot.

"Ah!" exclaimed Mizuno, "He aimed for the face so far from the court!" Eiji dodged and returned the shot over his shoulder.  
"Amazing!" exclaimed bystanders, "What was that?!" Eiji and Oishi gave each other a high five.  
"Yuki should see this," said Kiyoko, "Eiji-senpai is doing miraculously better than before"  
"Th-that guy's movement is so fast," said Mori.  
"It was nothing," said Eiji with a smile as he twirled his racket again.  
"The weather is getting chilly," said Tachibana, "Kamio, go warm up. Shinji, go help"  
"Hai!" said the two boys.  
"Even if we beat Seigaku by luck," said Kamio, "We have a great responsibility as singles players"  
"No confidence?" asked Shinji with a smirk.  
"You must be crazy," said Kamio smugly, "You think that would be possible? There's not even any need for Captain to play. I can beat that guy easily." The two boy's voices faded as Kaidoh stood up with an angry hiss. He left without a word. Ryoma followed a few seconds afterwards nonchalantly.  
"I'm sensing some trouble," said Rei standing up. Kiyoko followed.  
"Let's go," said Kiyoko. Rei had gone ahead to check on Kaidoh while Kiyoko trailed behind Ryoma. Kaidoh walked to Kamio and Shinji who were returning balls to each other.  
"What did you just say before?" asked Kaidoh his racket tucked under his arm and a glowering look on his face. Kamio stopped to look at him catching the ball in his hand before taking out his pocket for another one. He said nothing as he began redoing the previous exercise axcept with two balls.  
"Wow!" said Horio, "It's amazing for them to return at such a short distance." Kamio smirked at Kaidoh. Kaidoh's eyes went wide in anger before Rei pulled him back.  
"Don't start a fight when you don't have to," said Rei in a serious voice, "Take it up on the court." Kaidoh was just about to go past Rei's restraints before Ryoma walked by her followed by Kiyoko. Ryoma walked by with his eyes closed his racket slung over the shoulder as he went on his way to the fountains which 'happened' to be past Kamio's and Shinji's practice. The first years' eyes opened wide.  
"Is it possible to actually pass in the middle?!" they exclaimed. Ryoma returned the balls to the shocked Shinji and Kamio without even making a second glance as he headed for the fountains.  
"That baka is showing off again," said Kiyoko under her breath.  
"Hey, can we play seriously?" asked Kamio taking the ball into his hand.  
"I'm saving the best for last," said Shinji as they watched Ryoma take a drink (Kakkoi.  
"Hey," said Ryoma turning to Fudomine, "Want to try with another ball"  
"Heh," said Kaidoh not looking at Ryoma as he passed by.  
"The weather's getting chillier," said Kiyoko hugging her jacket closer around her body, "It's going to rain soon." Just as she said that, it did. The four Seigaku members hurried back to the game slightly soaked. Eiji was not paying heed of the rain as the game continued. He shot a lob ball back behind his back as water trickled down his face.  
"It's coming again?!" exclaimed Uchimura.  
"Even in the rain, his reflexes are as fast as a cat!" said Mori, "How can that be"  
"Now it's Diving Volley!" said Eiji jumping to reach the extra mile to get the ball. He back flipped with one hand and returned the ball at the same time.  
"How can he move so fast?!" exclaimed Uchimura.  
"He's already in position," said Mori as Eiji moved to block the ball.  
"Tricked ya," said Eiji winking as he moved his head back for Oishi to return.  
"Too strong!" said Uchimura on the floor. Oishi and EIji gave each other the V sign.  
"Game Set! Seigaku, 6-2 wins"  
"Yay!" cheered the first years, "It's only expected from the golden pair"  
"The only one who can compliment Eiji's acrobatics is Oishi, with the ability to adjust to certain circumstances," said Ryuzaki looking at Momo and Ryoma making sure they heard.  
"That's the real Ah-Un Synchronization," said Kiyoko sitting above Ryoma leaning on his head as she pulled his hat down, "You hear me Ryoma- kun?" "The game's going to be put on hold soon," said Rei. A few minutes later, Seigaku was sitting under a building waiting out the storm. "Hm? Where did Kaidoh go?" asked Rei looking around.  
"Probably warming up," said Kiyoko lazily as she leaned back, "I feel sorry for anyone out there"  
"Did you guys see Fuji and Eiji?" asked Oishi to the girls, "They disappeared after the game in the direction Yuki went." The first years sweatdropped along with Rei.  
"Those baka," muttered Rei.

"Yuki-chan!" called Eiji and Fuji at the same time. They were walking around in the rain with their hands cupped over their mouths. They walked over to a man about to go inside.  
"Excuse me," said Fuji, "Have you seen a young girl with black hair come through here?" The man looked thoughtfully before nodding.  
"Yeah," said the man, "She's been running around through here about every five minutes. She was heading that way"  
"Arigato," said Eiji before going into the direction the man was pointing. The two had their jackets over their heads. Eiji kicked Fuji lightly from behind.  
"What it is it Eiji?" asked Fuji turning to him. Eiji's face was red.  
"Why did you have to scare Yuki-chan like that?" asked Eiji, "You probably scared her with that putting-yourself-in-danger-just-from-a-game crap!" Fuji looked down.  
"Gomen," said Fuji, "Let's just look for Yuki now." Just then they saw a figure on the ground. They walked over to it.  
"Yuki-chan?!" asked Eiji surprised.  
"Let's get her out of the rain," siad Fuji picking her up. The two ran to the Seigaku team hurriedly.  
"What happened to Yuki?!" shouted Rei and Kiyoko running to her. The girl stared and woke shivering. She looked around and smiled.  
"Ohayo minna," said Yuki cheerily before snuggling closer to her already wet Seigaku jacket.  
"What happened?" asked Kiyoko shrugging off Yuki's jacket. Rei handed her a warm drink. Yuki shrugged.  
"I just went for a little run," said Yuki, "And then I stopped to practice some tennis and then I guess I dozed off. Haha, I guess I fell asleep on the floor. Did we win? Is the match over"  
"Baka!" said Eiji, "You shouldn't be worrying us like that! I was thinking about you while I played so I tried to finish quickly but do you have any idea how worried I was"  
"So that was why he was so serious," thought Oishi to himself.  
"Gomen nasai," muttered Yuki, "I was just thinking but I'm okay now. Don't worry about me"  
"All right," said Rei when Eiji was about to object, "Let's just drop it." Yuki looked at Rei gratefully before standing up back to her usual self.  
"So, is it going to be Kaidoh-senpai's turn soon?" asked Yuki curiously.  
"Iie," said Kiyoko, "It got cancelled because of the rain. Kaidoh- senpai's warming up right now. I think Ryoma is too." The group separated straight afterward.

"Ryoma-kun," said Kiyoko gently shaking him awake. He was leaning on the wall under an awning. There was a block spot above his head where it looked like the boy was hitting repeatedly. Ryoma stirred and looked up.  
"Odango?" asked Ryoma groggily. Kiyoko smiled inside.  
"He's so vulnerable after he takes a nap," thought Kiyoko before saying, "You should sleep inside. It's warmer in there. The rain's going to lift soon so Kaidoh-senpai's game will start soon. Do you want me to wake you a few minutes before so that you can warm up"  
"No," said Ryoma pulling Kiyoko down next to him, "Just stay with me. Let's go in later." Kiyoko blushed.  
"He's so warm," thought the girl, "Or maybe it's just me."

"You shouldn't be out here Captain," said Rei worriedly when she had found Tezuka only an inch from the rain. Tezuka did not turn to Rei.  
"Why are you out here Rei?" asked Tezuka.  
"I was looking for you," said Rei in a soft voice, "I thought you were outside getting sick and I guess I was right. Let's go Captain. We can warm up inside." Rei took hold of Tezuka's hand and tried to pull him in but he stayed where he was.  
"Don't worry," said Tezuka, "Just go inside." Rei looked hurt before she let go of the boy's hand. She turned about to walk inside before saying,  
"Captain, I know it isn't my place to say but, if you needed someone, you can lean on me any time."

"The rain's gone!" said Kiyoko when she and Ryoma had gone inside, "The ref said that the match is going to start soon"  
"Yes!" said Yuki unable to hold her excitement at being outside again. Seigaku and Fudomine went back to their seats to watch the progress of the next match.

"Singles 3! Seigaku's Kaidoh and Fudomine's Kamio," said the ref. The two boys stood staring at each other.  
"Yo," said the unibanged Kamio, "I heard your name's the Viper. It suits you perfectly." Kaidoh clutched his racket tightly and swung at Kamio.  
"Stop it Kaidoh!" called Oishi from the sidelines alarmed. Kamio moved back quickly.  
"Hmph," said Kaidoh.  
"Your swing was pretty fast," said Kamio grinning.  
"Hey you two!" said the ref. stepping down from his high chair, "What do you think you're doing?" He gulped when he felt Kaidoh's cold stare on him.  
"Kaidoh-senpai kowai!" said Yuki and Kiyoko clutching each other tightly as shivers went down their spines.  
"Kaidoh!" shouted Tezuka his anger rising.  
"ehh," said Kaidoh surprised.  
"Don't do that again," said the ref in a small voice.  
"Sorry," said Kaidoh through a mumble.  
"I apologize," said Tezuka to Tachibana, "It was our fault"  
"No, Kamio provoked him first, I should apologize," said Tachibana.  
"One Set Match! Fudomine, to serve"  
Just as Kamio served he went up to the net.  
"That guy," said Horio, "He left the cross court unguarded." Kaidoh served but Kamio smiled and returned it with ease.  
"His speed is amazing," said Oishi surprised.  
"How did this happen?" asked Inui thoughtfully, "Fudomine has grown stronger"  
"Kiyoko," said Rei turning to the girl who was focusing on the match. Kiyoko snapped from her reverie.  
"Hai Rei?" asked Kiyoko.  
"That Kamio," said Rei, "He seems to match your speed." Kiyoko smiled.  
"Yes," said Kiyoko, "I can't wait to see how this match turns out"  
"I'm in the rhythm," said Kamio. Yuki sweatdropped.  
"How lame was that?" asked Yuki under her breath.  
"Hiss," said Kaidoh, "That irritating punk."

"Ahh! Kamio hit the ball to the corner," said a Seigaku second year.  
"But for Kaidoh-senpai, this is an advantage," objected another. Kaidoh ran to the ball and returned it in a Snake Shot.  
"Unbelievable!" said Fudomine, "To hit that ball at suck an angle.no wonder they're Seigaku. To have a player who can easily hit such high angle balls.but.it's too bad that he's playing with Fudomine's Speed Demon, Kamio"  
"Gotta play with the rhythm," said Kamio returning the Snake Shot.  
"He's already at the net!" said Mizuno.  
"Is that Snake Shot your best skill?" asked Kamio grinning smugly.  
"Hey," said Kaidoh, "You're quite confident with your speed"  
"Try it with your whatever snake shots," said Kamio.  
"Arrogant Bastard," thought Kaidoh before returning with another snake shot.  
"Too slow," said Kamio returning the ball. Kaidoh ran to get the ball but fell with his racket thrown carelessly to the side.  
"If its others they'd be running around to return your shots and losing their energy to play," said Kamio to Kaidoh who was on the floor, "But, this speed is just nice for me"  
"Kaidoh finally met his opponent," said Fuji cheerfully.  
"If his snake shot is returned at a better angle," said Oishi, "The ball will be much faster. And since the ball is gaining water from the floor, the strength of his snake shot is greatly diminished"  
"Looks like it'll take a different move to overcome this Kamio," said Rei.  
"He's lost three times in a row!" shouted Horio, "I can't believe the snake shot has been countered"  
"AH! Kaidoh slipped!" cried Kachiro. Ryoma was silent but he watched the ball carefully.  
"Don't look down on Kaoru Kaidoh!" said Kaidoh as he shot a snake shot from the ground. The ball swerved around the pole and to the other side of the net before bouncing off. Kamio looked surprised.  
"What was that?!" shouted Horio perplexed.  
"It's like a boomerang!" said Kachiro eagerly.  
"Boomerang Snake?!" exclaimed Mizuno.  
"Hitting it from the outer post," said Kamio perplexed, "Hey, is there such a technique"  
"Good ball Kaidoh," said Tezuka.  
"40-15"  
"That's new," said Yuki thoughtfully, "Didn't think Senpai had it in him"  
"Did you see it?!" asked a second year eagerly.  
"Yeah, it's Boomerang Snake," confided a third year to the other.  
"Went through the post and curled in," said Inui while his glasses glinted, "hmm, such an impressive style. I've got new data"  
"With such skills he never used it before," said a third year impressed, "Go Kaidoh"  
"I think it's because eh just found out about it," said Kiyoko and Rei overhearing.  
"hehe," said Kamio bouncing the ball up and down, "You've got some skills Kaidoh. Guess I'll increase the pace." Kamio served the ball at an intense speed to the opposite court.  
"Game 1-0. Fudomine leads, Seigaku service play," said the ref.  
"Idiot," said Kaidoh serving the ball. Kamio returned and Kaidoh used his boomerang snake. Unfortunately, the ball went out.  
"Heh," said Kamio regaining his confidence, "Lucky"  
"Don't get so cocky!" said Kiyoko from the sidelines, "Seigaku will beat you for sure!" Kamio turned to the girl who was now glaring and sweatdropped.  
"What's a munchkin doing here?" asked Kamio aloud.  
"Munchkin?!" glowered Kiyoko about to knock Kamio into the second universe. Everyone snickered. (Now back to the game)  
"Hmph," said Kaidoh.  
"The boomerang snake was just luck!" called Fudomine, "Don't get fooled by it"  
"You're right," said Kamio his profile hidden by his hair, "But I can't be careless. I'll use my speed to defeat him." Kamio served and Kaidoh returned.  
"Out!" said the ref., "Fudomine leads 3-0. change court"  
"Boomerang Snake isn't doing well losing seven times in a row," said Mizuno shaking his head. Kaidoh walked to a bench and through his racket aside. He sat down breathing heavily. Rei sat next to him putting a drink by his side.  
"Don't make any excuses for yourself because you don't deserve them," said Rei harshly, "Baka. What are you doing hitting the balls in such a disordered manner"  
"Rei," said Oishi about to object. Tezuka held him back with one arm.  
"Don't tell me that you are so weak as to depend on Boomerang Snake?" asked Rei with a cruel laugh, "Can't you defeat him without it? What kind of tennis are you playing?" Kaidoh said nothing. "Maybe you don't deserve that Seigaku jacket." Kaidoh stood up without a word and went to the court. Kamio seemed pissed too.  
"I won't let you have an easy game," said Kaidoh to Kamio as the two passed. "Hell no"  
"I should be the one saying this," muttered Kamio.  
"Guess he understood," said Rei smiling.  
"He's still at a disadvantage," said Tezuka.  
"No matter what this match won't be easy," said Ryoma with an amused smile, "Because the high spirited Kaidoh- senpai is.irritated"  
"You know what," said Yuki to the Seigaku team before the game started, "I think that Kaidoh-senpai is easily angered because of the lack of calcium." Everyone sweatdropped but Kiyoko was laughing hysterically by Yuki-s side and Rei was giving Yuki "the look".

"Look at them go!" said Kiyoko eagerly, "Kamio's speed and Kaidoh's relentless determination has brought the score to 5-3"  
"40-30. Fudomine, Kamio, match point"  
"Match point?!" said Horio, "This is really going to hurt Fudomine. If he loses this point, he loses the match. GO Kaidoh-senpai"  
"Snake scored a point!" said Kachiro.  
"Deuce (40-40"  
"You better give up quickly," said Kamio after winning the service point.  
"Who are you telling to give up?" asked Kaidoh hitting another snake.  
"Wow!" said Mizuno, "That's eight snakes in a row!" Kamio returned the ball but it hit the net.  
"Net! Deuce again"  
"Look," said Rei pointing something out, "It looks like Kamio's wearing out but Kaidoh's not even panting." Yuki clapped one fist over an open palm just remembering something.  
"Oh yeah," said Yuki, "Did I tell you guys that Kaidoh-senpai does triple what we do at practice because he wanted a stamina that no one could beat"  
"Triple?!" exclaimed the first years. Now Kamio went up to the net.  
"That guy still has enough stamina to run that fast?" asked Oishi aloud.  
"Matte," said Fuji. Kaidoh returned the fast serve with a snake.  
"Damn it," said Kamio, "He still has enough power to hit such a powerful snake?" Kamio's eyes widened as the ball he returned grazed the net. "Sorry Viper, luck is also part of your abilities"  
"What did you say?" asked Kaidoh returning the ball to the other side with a dive, "I couldn't hear it"  
"Deuce again!" said the ref.  
"Who said it's finished?" asked Kaidoh stubbornly.  
"I'd rather die than play with Kaidoh," said Arai shivering along with the other second years.  
"Me too," agreed another. In the end.  
"Game set match. Seigaku wins 7-5!" Rei was the only one who saw Kaidoh's tiny gesture of victory (tightens fist). 


	6. Game 6

"I'll see you guys later," said Momo after Kaidoh's game.  
"Where are you going Momo?" asked Kiyoko, "We have a match later.  
"I wanted to check on Taka-senpai," said Momo cheerfully.  
"I want to come too," said Yuki pulling on Momo's arm.  
"You stay here Yuki-chan," said Fuji pulling Yuki back down. Yuki gave a pout but relented.  
"The fourth match begins! Seigaku's Echizen Ryoma versus Fudomine's Ibu Shinji"  
"That guy was the one who defeated a lot of the region's top players," said Kiyoko, "He'll be perfect for Ryoma"  
"What's this?" asked Rei feigning surprise, "You now call him by his first name without titles? You two must be close." Kiyoko blushed.  
"Rei!" Ryoma made a small laugh before he started bouncing the ball.  
"Using his right hand to serve," said Rei, "He must not be very serious"  
"1 set match," said the ref. "Seigaku's service"  
"Wow," commented Rei, "He's opening with his specialty. Twist Serve!" The ball flew straight at the surprised Shinji. Shinji ducked and the ball went past him and bounced off the court.  
"Referee," said Echizen bouncing his next ball, "aren't you going to call the score." The ref. was staring at Ryoma with a dazed look.  
"Fif- 15-0"  
"Sugoi, Ryoma-kun," said Kiyoko with stars in her eyes, "By starting with that move, he turned the court to his favor." Ryoma served another twist serve that went past Shinji.  
"No way!" exclaimed Fudomine who were now standing up, "A first year actually hit a twist serve accurately"  
"Who said that Seigaku gave up its second singles position"  
"Twist serve," muttered Shinji. Ryoma hit another twist serve after the ref called the score-40 to Love. Now Shinji was ready. He moved towards the serve and countered the ball by moving a step back.  
"How did he return that twist serve so easily?" asked Kachiro perplexed. Ryoma smiled and returned gaining another point.  
"Hm?" asked Ryoma amused before grinning, "oh, seems like you finally caught on the rhythm. I've been waiting for this"  
"Ryoma looks like he's in top form," said Kiyoko proudly.  
"Game Score 1-0"  
"The game lasted little more than a minute," said Tachibana, "That's some first year"  
"Wow!" exclaimed a bystander, "Seigaku's first year teammate is awesome"  
"That freshman is good"  
"Who is that guy?"

"Game, Seigaku leads 1-0. Change Court." "Great job Ryoma!" cheered Kiyoko patting the calm boy on the back, "I guess Yuki and I won't have to play after all." Rei looked at Shinji who was gazing at Ryoma surrounded by the regulars and as cool as can be. "That guy," said Rei, "He looks jealous." "Rei," said Tezuka calling Rei's attention back to him.  
"Hai Captain?" asked Rei wondering if he needed anything. She didn't notice his strained voice as he said,  
"Don't bother looking at the opponent, you will see enough of them on the court." Rei was taken aback for a second.  
"Was he just jealous?" asked Rei to herself very confused.  
"Game Point 1-0! Fudomine's serve"  
"Let me show you what's called an eye for an eye," said Shinji throwing the ball up to serve.  
"That serve," said Fuji his eyes widening. Ryoma watched closely.  
"Twist serve?!" exclaimed Yuki surprised. The ball flew at Ryoma and knocked his hat off. Ryoma looked amused.  
"Hmm," he said thoughtfully.  
"Shinji's Kick Serve!" exclaimed Fudomine.  
"Kick Serve?" asked Mizuno, "I thought it was Twist Serve"  
"Twist is the old way of saying it," said Kiyoko, "They're the same in one sense"  
"Is this the District Tournament?! Both of them are able to do such a complex serve," said a bystander who had been playing in the morning.  
"It's not over yet," muttered Shinji before speaking louder, "You are still hiding something. I can feel it." Ryoma smiled.  
"Correct," said Ryoma before switching his racket to his other hand, "Let's stop fooling around and get serious"  
"Huh!" exclaimed Fudomine-including Tachibana- now on their feet, "He's left handed"  
"He didn't use his serve in the Doubles game so everyone's surprised," said Rei.  
"You are a lefty?" asked Shinji slightly surprised.  
"That's right," said Ryoma, "You're pretty good to be able to see through my plan so early." Shinji's eyes widened in anger.  
"I shall make you lose this one," said Shinji, "You're too arrogant." Shinji made another twist serve but Ryoma was prepared. He bent his knees and returned it with one leg up in the air to add force on his arm.  
"He got it!?" exclaimed Fudomine. Ryoma returned and soon there was a rally. Ryoma smiled.  
"I'm sorry," said Ryoma, "But I don't intend on losing before the nationals. Of course, I won't lose in nationals either." Ryoma went up to the net quickly.  
"This is the first time I've seen Echizen go up with such assertion!" said Horio aloud. Shinji narrowed his eyes before returning the ball.  
"That was a good lob," commented Kiyoko, "He used Ryoma's height to his advantage, but I know it won't work." Ryoma jumped and hit it back behind his shoulders.  
"Yay Echizen"  
"Oh, Shinji's being pressed hard," commented a girl behind Seigaku, "And, is that freshman returning with his left hand?" Kiyoko turned and smiled at the girl.  
"You're the girl from before when we were at that street court," said Kiyoko, "And is it safe to presume you are Tachibana An? What are you doing here Sakuno"  
"You are Kasumi Kiyoko," said An amused, "I'll be interested in seeing you at nationals"  
"Oh?" asked Kiyoko feigning surprise, "You are so confident as to think that Fudomine will win today"  
"Positive," said An firmly.  
"Um, Kiyoko-san," said Sakuno shyly, "How do you know Tachibana-san"  
"No where," said Kiyoko haphazardly before turning back to the game.  
"Ryoma-kun just did a jump smash!" said Yuki enthusiastically, "That Shinji guy is being pushed hard"  
"Game, Seigaku leads 4-0"  
"He's much stronger than in the school tournament," said Oishi.  
"We'll have to be serious from now on," said Eiji sitting next to him.  
"Hey Oishi," said Fuji pointing at the court, "There's something wrong with Fudomine's attack style. It looks like he's hitting topspins and slices to his forearm and backhand." The girls widened their eyes in recognition.  
"I don't like this," said Kiyoko seriously, "Ryoma could get seriously hurt"  
"There's nothing we can do," said Yuki soberly.  
"Just wait until it happens," said Rei standing up with a sigh, "I'll get the medicine kit"  
"Hm?" asked Eiji aloud when Rei had left, "Wonder what the girls were talking about." Ryoma suddenly stopped when he was about to return the ball. The ball went past him.  
"0-15! Fudomine's point"  
"What's going on?" asked Fuji standing up now worried.  
"Echizen's movement was frozen for a moment," said Tezuka. Yuki sat Fuji back down and took a seat between him and Eiji.  
"Just watch the show," said Yuki, "I'm sure Ryoma-kun will figure it out"  
"Figure what out Yuki?" asked Eiji, "Do you know something about this?" Kiyoko stopped Yuki choosing to explain.  
"Ryoma's movement was sealed for a moment right?" asked Kiyoko making sure everyone was with her, "Using a combination of topspins and slice shots, the opponent's muscles will start to contract leaving it in a numb state called spot. Even if it's only a second, it's enough to gain a point." Ryoma started turning his body to hit the ball. Now Kiyoko was surprised.  
"No!" cried Kiyoko, "Spot can also make you lose your grip temporarily! If you turn your body it'll." It was too late. Ryoma's racket spun out of his hands and to the pole. It broke in half and the forked end struck Ryoma in the eye. "Ryoma!" Sakuno ran to the tennis court and was about to go to Ryoma but Kiyoko stopped her with her racket.  
"What are you doing?" asked Sakuno, "Ryoma-kun is in trouble. Don't you want to help him? I thought you were his friend. Let me go"  
"I know that!" said Kiyoko fiercely glaring at Sakuno before calming down, "The audience isn't allowed to get into the court. If you really respect Ryoma, leave!" Sakuno was taken aback but she stayed where she was before Yuki kicked her out. Kiyoko took the medicine kit Rei offered and went to the bleeding Ryoma. She led him to the sidelines and clotted the eye to stop the bleeding. Rei and Yuki stood back while Rei glared at Shinji.  
"It was foolish of you to use spot so freely," said Rei, "Don't you know it's dangerous! If the muscles in the body are overstrained, you might never be able to play tennis"  
"Matte Rei!" said Yuki holding her back, "Ryoma-kun has to fight his own battle"  
"I can't stop the bleeding," said Kiyoko worriedly, "I didn't expect it to go this far. There's no injury to the left eye ball but the eyelid has a very deep cut"  
"Oh my god," said Takashi who had just gotten there with Momo.  
"Hey," said Momo, "Takamura-senpai, don't faint." Yuki went forward.  
"Is it all right if I give a hand?" asked Yuki, "I know something about first aid." Kiyoko nodded and pulled back but not too far. Everyone was clustered around Ryoma.  
"You mind giving him some air?" asked Rei annoyed. Yuki dabbed at the cut using up multitudes of cotton balls.  
"What's the deal Aihara?" said Tezuka going forward.  
"By the looks of it," said Yuki indirectly, "A sane player would stop right now"  
"I'll go get your broken racket for you Ryoma," volunteered Kiyoko taking the pieces from the court.  
"Get my spare out of my bag too, will you Kiyoko?" asked Ryoma calmly. The regulars and Coach Ryuzaki looked at Ryoma surprised. Yuki grinned.  
"Gotcha," said Kiyoko regaining her cool.  
"Are yo crazy?" broke out Oishi, "Take a look at yourself! Try think rationally. Right now, all the odds are against you"  
"Echizen," said the ref now appearing, "It can't be that you want to go on with the match. If the bleeding does not stop, I can't let you compete. Even though it is very disappointing just to give up, you must let it go! Now, it's decided?" Ryoma took the sleeve of his jacket and rubbed at the wound so that the blood was momentarily stopped.  
"No," said Ryoma stubbornly. The girls grinned and stood up. Rei looked at Coach Ryuzaki as if in agreement.  
"Ryoma, come here!" called the coach. Ryoma strode over promptly. "You silly punk, what am I gonna do with you? Does it hurt"  
"No, I'm okay," said Ryoma. Coach Ryuzaki sighed before looking up with a grin. She nodded her head at Yuki who walked to Ryoma with the medicine kit.  
"Ryuzaki-sensei?!" asked Oishi alarmed.  
"Don't worry," said Yuki, "I know what I'm doing." Yuki rubbed a salve over the wound and placed a bandage over it softly. "Bleeding stopped! This is only temporary though, maximum should be fifteen minutes"  
"If the bleeding stops, I can compete, right?" asked Ryoma.  
"But, you," protested the ref.  
"Echizen, racket!" said Momo who had volunteered to get the spare instead of Kiyoko. Oishi stood in his way looking at Ryoma sternly.  
"Vice-captain Oishi," said Ryoma surprised. The two were in a staring contest before Tezuka took the racket from Momo.  
"Tezuka," said Oishi looking back at the stern captain.  
"Ten minutes, if the victor is not decided by then," said Tezuka, "You'll forfeit. Understand?" Oishi was about to protest but sighed and nodded.  
"Go," said Oishi, "but if you can't, step down." Ryoma took the racket and grinned.  
"Okay," said Ryoma walking back to the court.  
"Matte Ryoma!" said Kiyoko running to him.  
"Kiyoko?" asked Ryoma wondering if there was something wrong. Kiyoko grinned before giving him a peck on the cheek.  
"It's just for good luck," said Kiyoko in Ryoma's ear before skipping back to her seat. Ryoma was emotionless but there was a slight tinge of red on his cheeks. Momo looked teasingly at Kiyoko as he nudged her with his elbow.  
"I didn't know you two were like that," said Momo grinning with his face warped into a malicious look.  
"We're not!" protested Kiyoko. Momo was still unconvinced and Kiyoko started to get mad as an awkward silence ensued where Momo kept watching Kiyoko. Kiyoko's face was extremely red before she started chasing Momo around with her racket. Now the two sat down to watch Ryoma's game again.  
"The match is continuing?!" exclaimed the bystanders and Fudomine in surprise. Fudomine as staring at Ryoma's now serious face as if he was an alien.  
"No way!" exclaimed Kamio, "That shorty still wants to play"  
"Isn't his left eye injured?" asked someone in the crowd. Ryoma paid no attention to them.  
"This is really bad," said Horio, "Just then he faltered because of his opponent's strange tactic, but now that he is injured, I'm even more worried"  
"Love to 30!" said the ref. Ryoma tossed the ball up to serve.  
"That's right," mumbled Shinji, "Come on, I haven't used my full strength yet." He was shocked when the ball moved at an extremely fast speed past him. "What?! So fast, the speed increased"  
"That kid," said Tachibana.  
"Ryoma would never lose just because of an eye," said Kiyoko to Tachibana firmly before looking back at the game. The crowd was shocked into silence. Ryoma clutched his racket tightly and grinned.  
"Hey, just a tiny injury, you guys shouldn't over react," said Ryoma confidently.  
"Damn it!" cursed the Fudomine regulars, "We can't just finish like this! Go, Shinji, go!" "It's too late," said Ryoma, "Because now I'm going to use your two weaknesses to beat you. Have you played against a Nitoryou player before"  
"He figured one of his weaknesses out," said Kiyoko, "I knew Ryoma could. By switching hands, he won't overstrain either muscle so spot will have no effect on him. The other one is"  
"The second is," said Ryoma, "You can't do spot if you have no topspin"  
"Go Ryoma!" cheered the non Seigaku regulars on the sidelines.  
"He's just like his father," said Ryuzaki smiling at Ryoma.  
"You knew Ryoma's father, Ryuzaki-sensei?" asked Oishi turning to her.  
"Hai," said the coach nodding, "He invented Nitoryou. That was just the sort of player he was. He would think creative ways of how to overcome his faults. Those two are exactly alike"  
"I see," said Tezuka overhearing, "So the person on the court right now is not Echizen Ryoma but Echizen Nanjiroh. Echizen has no tennis of his own." Fortunately, the girls could not hear for they were at the sidelines cheering.  
"Damn!" cursed the Fudomine regulars, "This can't end like this. Go, Shinji, go"  
"Hooray!" cheered Kachiro, "It's match point! One more and Echizen wins"  
"Another chance!" said Ryoma serving the ball, "After this shot, Seigaku wins"  
"I won't let you have your way," said Shinji running after the ball, "If it had been Tachibana-san playing"  
"Wow! He caught up to it"  
"That guy predicted the path of the smash!" exclaimed Oishi.  
"Great! Shinji hasn't given up!" said Kamio. Just as Shinji was about to return, he gasped.  
"Twist Serve?!" exclaimed Shinji. He was taken by surprise and caught the ball in his hand.  
"Did you forget that one?" asked Ryoma.  
"Game set match! Won by Seigaku, Echizen"  
"Ten minutes didn't pass yet right?" asked Ryoma to Kiyoko. Kiyoko nodded smiling.  
"Wow Echizen!" cheered bystanders.  
"District preliminaries second place, Fudomine Jr. High"  
"Champion, Seishun Gakuen Junior High! I hope both schools will have outstanding performances in the Tokyo Prefecture Tournament coming this way. That is all!" Fudomine turned to shake Seigaku's hand. Kiyoko went to shake An's hand and Yuki turned to a girl with red hair and black streaks. She wasn't dressed in tennis uniform but instead wore normal clothes with tons of jewelry on her. She grinned at Yuki.  
"Hi!" said the girl, "I'm Aki"  
"Why weren't you with your team?" asked Yuki. Aki grinned.  
"Well, I was so confident that Fudomine would win that I didn't bother to come," said Aki, "I was just a filler for mixed doubles." Yuki was surprised at her nonchalant way of saying things but smiled.  
"I hope to play you at Tokyo Prefectures Aki-san," said Yuki. Kamio, the unibanged boy in front of Aki, whacked Aki on the head lightly with his racket.  
"Aki!" said Kamio, "Stop conversing with the enemy and hurry up"  
"Hai," said Aki rolling her eyes before following Kamio. Kamio turned to Kaidoh. "Hey, Viper," said Kamio about to say something with a smirk. Kaidoh who had not bothered to pay attention to him turned with anger in his eyes. "Shut up, rhythm idiot," said Kaidoh. Kiyoko giggled when Shinji went up to Ryoma. Tachibana was behind him holding onto one of Shinji's arms as if forcing him. "Echizen," called Shinji, "Sorry to have hurt your eyes, you alright?" He now said things in a mumble. "But I know it wasn't my fault, you did that on purpose didn't you? It must've been on purpose! You sneaky bastard"  
"Shinji," said Tachibana in a warning tone.  
"Gomen," said Shinji unwillingly.  
"It's okay," said Ryoma fixing his hat as he said so.  
"Let's go!" said Tezuka after speaking with Tachibana.  
"First seed Seigaku and relatively unknown Fudomine both advanced into the Tokyo Prefecture Tournament," narrated Rei, "From this day on, a rumor began to spread.that is 'I heard there are really strong first years in Seigaku!" "Yay! Hooray! We win!" cheered Seigaku.  
"Ah," said Yuki and Eiji rubbing their growling stomachs, "So hungry"  
"Baka," muttered Rei shaking her head at Yuki who was groveling for food.  
"Hey, where's Kazumi and Echizen?" asked Momo.  
"Kiyoko took Ryoma to the hospital with Ryuzaki-sensei and Sakuno," said Rei.  
"Hey, guys," said Takashi to the regulars, "There's a place I'd like you all to drop by."

"Kiyoko-san," said Sakuno outside the infirmary, "Gomen for interrupting you back there"  
"No problem," said Kiyoko in a distant voice, "But, next time, don't get in the way." She smiled at Sakuno except it had the weight of poison. She brightened immediately when Ryoma came out with the doctor.  
"You sure you guys were playing tennis?!" asked the doctor in chibi.

"We'll be leaving now," said Coach Ryuzaki to Ryoma and Kiyoko when she had dropped the two off in front of a building.  
"What is this place?" asked Ryoma before reading the sign, "Sushi store"  
"Don't ask so many questions," said Ryuzaki-sensei, "Just go in. Bye"  
"Come on Ryoma!" said Kiyoko dragging him to the door. Ryoma slided the door open but immediately shut it closed. "What's up?" asked Kiyoko wondering what was wrong. Ryoma was already walking away.  
"Hey Echizen, come in, come in!" said Takashi dragging the bland faced Ryoma inside. Kiyoko laughed and followed.  
"Oh!" said Eiji, "Ochibi-chan's here"  
"Don't forget Odango," quipped Momo. Kiyoko and Ryoma sweatdropped.  
"What's with the nicknames?" the two asked at the same time in chibi.  
"Good job everyone!" said a man at the sushi bar, "Sorry about Takashi troubling you guys today! Now Uncle will treat everyone! Eat all you can, don't be shy"  
"We hope we haven't inconvenienced you with such a large group eating sushi," said Oishi. Uncle brushed it off with a smile before turning to Tezuka.  
"Sensei! Thanks for taking care of Takashi," said Uncle, "Want some alcoholic beverages"  
"I'm the captain, Tezuka," said Tezuka with a small smile. Rei and the others snickered in the background.  
"Oops! Gomen," said Uncle.  
"No problems," said Tezuka casually.

Kaidoh swiped at the sushi on the tray that Eiji was about to eat on.  
"Ah, Kaidoh!" whined Eiji shocked in chibi form as he watched Kaidoh eat his sushi, "You know how much I like eel.Meanie!" Eiji stood up looking around. "Uh.there should be two left," thought Eiji. He sweatdropped when he saw Ryoma and Momo.  
"Not enough, not enough, that's right!" said the two at the same time. Kiyoko was in between them clutching at her chopsticks as she watched Ryoma and Momo devour the sushi in front of her.  
"These.these two," said Kiyoko and Eiji. Eiji now turned to Fuji who was contentedly eating his sushi while Yuki talked with him happily.  
"That bastard," thought Fuji, "eating al those rolls by himself!" Eiji crept up to Fuji and Yuki.  
"Fuji, Yuki, what are those?" asked Eiji pointing in a random direction.  
"Huh?" asked Fuji and Yuki. Yuki was leaning on Fuji for support as she looked for what Eiji was pointing at.  
"Thank you!" said Eiji happily as he tossed a roll into his mouth, "hehehe, little cucumber! Cucumber roll.urk!" Now Eiji looked as if he'd swallowed a whole bottle of hot sauce as he started choking on the roll. "So hot.what is this? What have you been eating Fuji"  
"Wasabi Sushi!" said Fuji and Yuki at the same time. Yuki was laughing hysterically on the tatami mats. She wiped the tears of laughter off her eyes and offered Eiji some tea.  
"I guess that's what you get Eiji-chan," said Yuki trying to hold in her laughter.  
"Take a picture with me Ryoma," said Kiyoko sitting next to him. She handed the camera to Momo who took a picture of Kiyoko giving the blushing Ryoma a peck on the cheek. Yuki looked at Eiji who was now moping as he looked for food around the tables. She sighed and took her beloved eel sushi behind her back before presenting it to Eiji.  
"Anago!" cheered Eiji looking lovingly at Yuki's tray. Yuki smiled and gave him the tray.  
"You owe me Eiji-chan," said Yuki.  
"Arigato!" said Eiji continuously before eating the eel.  
"Let's play games now!" said Kiyoko excitedly. Tezuka, Oishi, and Rei now stood up.  
"We're leaving now but we expect you guys to sleep early," said Oishi to the Seigaku regulars not paying attention. He smiled. "Oh well, I guess those guys deserve a break"  
"Come on Captain, Vice-captain!" called Rei ahead of the two.

"I'm stuffed," said Yuki holding onto her stomach. There was rice on her mouth as she lay on the floor. Fuji who was sitting next to her smiled. He brushed the piece of rice on Yuki's cheek and pulled a blanket over her.  
"Fuji," said Eiji in a ghostlike voice, "What are you doing to Yuki- chan? You better not be doing anything hentai"  
"Eiji," said Fuji trying to defend himself. Yuki yawned kicking Eiji and Fuji in her sleep before turning over. Kiyoko laughed at Yuki before looking at Ryoma. He was asleep on the table.  
"Eek!" shrieked Kiyoko in joy, "Ryoma's so cute when he's asleep"  
"Shh," said Momo putting a hand over her mouth. Eiji and Momo had evil looks in their eyes as they approached Ryoma with permanent ink.  
"What are you guys doing?" asked Kiyoko, "Hey! You can't grafitti Ryoma's face! Come on.hahaha! Sugoi Momo-chan, Eiji-chan, you're great at drawing." Now a chibi of Ryoma was drawn on his eyepatch with the other regulars around him trying to get him to smile. "Yuki! Kiyoko! Rei!" called three voices behind the girls as they were about to leave Seigaku. Kiyoko was the first to turn and dropped her racket in surprise.  
"Rai! Keita! Kosuke!" exclaimed Kiyoko in surprise as three boys ran to the girls on the empty sidewalk. Rai had dark brown hair and was about Ryoma's height with piercing gray eyes. He wore a sweatshirt and baggy cargo pants. A glimmering smile was on his face. Keita had blond hair going sexily over his eyes and shining cerulean blue eyes. He wore a shirt and pants and he wore a small smile. Kosuke had jet black hair and icy silver eyes. He wore an arrogant and confident look on his face. The three, just surviving through their first year of high school, stopped in front of the girls.  
"What are you three doing here?" asked Rei rudely.  
"What a way to treat your friends," said Kosuke amused, "Happy to see you too Rei." Kiyoko and Yuki wore the same expression as Rei's-surprised and slightly angry.  
"You three shouldn't be here," said Kiyoko fiercely to Rai, "You're supposed to be back in the U.S"  
"What a wonderful way to greet your stepbrother," said Rai sarcastically before taking the pissed Kiyoko under his arm, "Are you bugged that your dad and I are spending quality time little sis"  
"I'll kill you!" said Kiyoko ferociously in chibi, "Just because I accepted your mom, it does not mean that I accept you!" "Haha!" said Rai in chibi sticking his tongue out at Kiyoko, "You're still at impatient as ever." Kosuke grinned devilishly at Rei.  
"So what have you been up to Rei?" asked Kosuke.  
"This and that," said Rei with a shrug, "and you?" Kosuke walked to Rei so that the two were only inches away.  
"I missed you," said Kosuke. Rei was sweat dropping and had the anger mark on her face. As Kosuke had come closer, he was feeling Rei up.  
"You're still as hentai as ever!" said Rei, "When are you going to learn?" Keita smiled at Yuki and raised his eyebrow at Yuki's necklace fingering it under his hand. Yuki didn't move.  
"You're still wearing it?" asked Keita a hint of surprise mixed with happiness. Yuki turned away.  
"I don't wear it because you gave it to me," said Yuki firmly to herself and to Keita, "I only wear it because it's nice"  
"Yuki, you know we're engaged," said Keita, "Why don't you just accept me as your fiancé"  
"Because I don't have to," said Yuki before walking off.  
"I thought you wanted to see your sister," called Keita from behind her. Yuki stopped and ran to Keita in chibi form.  
"Where is she?" asked Yuki, "I can't believe she got you to come with her"  
"She's over at Seigaku looking for you," said Kosuke grinning evilly, "She's probably at the tennis club room 'making friends.'" Yuki ran back to Seigaku alarmed. Rei and Kiyoko sweatdropped before hitting the three boys on the head. Three bumps appeared out of their heads as the three stood in chibi clutching their bumps.  
"Baka!" said Rei.  
"You know how Yuki hates it when Reika's around," said Kiyoko, "They just don't get along." Yuki ran to the club room where a girl that looked exactly like her was about to strip in front of a perplexed Eiji.  
"Reika," said Yuki in chibi pulling the girl back by the ear. Her face was red as she made Reika button her shirt up.  
"Yuki!" said Eiji surprised, "There are two of you"  
"Where's Fuji-chan?" asked Yuki looking around.  
"Yuki," said Fuji behind the girl, "I just saw you walk in. Did you forget some-." He stared at the Yuki clones in front of him.  
"What the heck is going on?!" exclaimed Eiji in front of Yuki. Yuki's head was down as she said,  
"Meet my younger twin sister Reika," said Yuki moping.  
"Twin?!" exclaimed Eiji. Yuki nodded miserably. Reika winked at Yuki.  
"C'mon sis," said Reika, "You should be glad to see me. We haven't seen each other for six years," said Reika.  
"And those were the happiest six years of my life," said Yuki dragging Reika outside. She turned to Fuji and Eiji with a smile. "I'll see you guys later!" When she and Reika were alone, Yuki turned serious, "You should've gone back to America. I don't want to see you"  
"Sis," whined Reika, "Are you still mad that I impersonated you at that concert you had"  
"What else would it be?" asked Yuki before marching off, "You nearly ruined my career"  
"Gomen," said Reika bowing but there was a grin on her face.

"When are you guys going to leave?" asked Rei to the four new American visitors.  
"Probably in a month," said Kosuke with a shrug, "We have a lot of time on our hands"  
"Fantastic," said Kiyoko sarcastically, "Do you guys have a place to stay"  
"Yeah," said Rai, "We have a penthouse a few miles from your school." Yuki, Rei, and Kiyoko were in chibi in the background.  
"You four are going to mess everything up," said Rei pointedly, "You'll slip something up to the other players and then we'll have to move"  
"Don't worry about it," said Kosuke, "We'll make sure to stay out of your sight."

"What are you two doing here?!" exclaimed Yuki. Rai, Keita, Kosuke, and Reika were sitting outside of the tennis courts.  
"Ah!" exclaimed the first years, "There are two Yuki's"  
"That's my twin you baka!" shouted Yuki chasing the first years around with a hammer.  
"Kiyoko," said Ryoma to the girl. Kiyoko turned happily to Ryoma.  
"What is it Ryoma?" asked Kiyoko cheerfully.  
"Obaa-san wants us to practice on the court," said Ryoma, "I'm your permanent mixed doubles partner"  
"Yay!" said Kiyoko giving Ryoma a big hug. A voice cleared his throat behind Kiyoko.  
"Who's this Kiyoko?" asked Rai.  
"No one you need to meet," said Kiyoko stubbornly before pushing Ryoma to the farthest court, "Let's go Ryoma." Rei sat on the bench next to Kosuke and Reika.  
"Who are you waiting for Rei?" asked Kosuke.  
"Tezuka's not here yet," said Rei, "He's the captain." Kosuke looked at the look in Rei's eyes and turned away.  
"Who'd think you'd fall in love with some junior high kid," said Kosuke amused, "I thought you preferred more mature guys"  
"Captain is more of a man than you'll ever be," said Rei. Kosuke grew red for some reason and was about to say something when Reika pushed him to the side covering his mouth as she did so.  
"Yuki!" called Eiji as he walked to her.  
"Hai?" asked Yuki.  
"Do you want to do some exercises with me?" asked Eiji, "Fuji had store duty today so I'm free"  
"Hai!" said Yuki happily.  
"Yuki," said Keita in an icy voice behind her, "we should spend some time together tonight. It's a good idea to further our relationship"  
"Maybe," said Yuki blandly before grabbing Eiji and taking him to the far end of the court.  
"What does he mean relationship Yuki-chan?" asked Eiji as the two did push ups together. Yuki stopped doing push ups and Eiji did the same looking at her worriedly. Her eyes were dark.  
"He's my fiancé," said Yuki.  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed Eiji in surprise. His shout resounded all over the court and everyone turned to look at him. Yuki sweatdropped.  
"It's no big deal," said Yuki with a forced shrug, "It won't be for a few more years. Father says I have to as soon as I finish college. I'm free to do what I want till then since the marriage is just a bond with his company and another's. Keita and I don't really have to act faithful to each other." Eiji looked at Yuki's sad face wondering if there was more he should now before smiling and putting a comforting arm over the surprised Yuki.  
"Don't worry Yuki-chan," said Eiji, "I know everything will be alright." Yuki smiled.  
"I hope so," said Yuki yawning before leaning on Eiji's shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" asked Eiji, "Did you not get enough sleep last night." Yuki nodded.  
"I couldn't sleep with Reika back in town," said Yuki, "She worries me. I don't know why but she hates me"  
"Don't worry," said Eiji, "If worse comes to worse, I'll help you out"  
"Arigato Eiji-chan," said Yuki leaning back on the fence. She dozed softly. EIji sweatdropped.  
"Yuki-chan," said Eiji, "Practice isn't even over and we're supposed to be exercising." Kiyoko noticed and ran over to the two.  
"Eiji-chan," said Kiyoko, "can you just carry her over to the club room through the back way? I'll ask Rei to tell Captain Tezuka that Yuki was tired"  
"All right," said Eiji standing up and picking Yuki up. He went through the bushes so that no one could see and lay Yuki on a bench. He folded his jacket under Yuki's head as a pillow and left quietly. Keita caught Eiji on the way back.  
"Where's Yuki?" asked Keita in an expressionless voice. Eiji pointed back at the club room.  
"She's sleeping back there," said Eiji, "I wouldn't disturb her if I were you. She's really tired"  
"What relation do you have with Yuki?" asked Keita in a now harsh voice.  
"I'm a friend," said Eiji with a nonchalant shrug before walking back to the court. Keita walked to the club room thoughtfully. He stopped when he looked at Yuki. He walked to the sleeping girl slowly. Yuki was breathing softly as Keita watched her. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Yuki's eyes snapped open in surprise. She felt Keita's soft lips on hers and she slowly put her arms around him. She sat up slowly kissing him more deeply before she realized what she was doing and backed away quickly. She moved away from Keita now afraid of herself.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Yuki, "It's only club members." Keita shrugged.  
"Sorry," said Keita moving out before looking back at Yuki, "I'll pick you up tonight at seven. It's a date." Yuki looked surprised and was about to object when he left.

"Oh no," said Kiyoko looking at her racket, "My racket strings have worn out and I don't know anyone here that can fix my strings." Ryoma walked over to Kiyoko and took her racket from her. He examined it closely only an inch away from Kiyoko. He looked at her.  
"I know someone you can take it to," offered Ryoma, "Let's go there tonight at six." Kiyoko brightened.  
"All right!" said Kiyoko cheerfully, "Come over to my house after school and then we can go after I change."

"Tezuka," called Rei running to him, "Do you want to come with me somewhere tonight? I got tickets to a show and Yuki and Kiyoko said they were busy." Tezuka was about to shake his head saying he was busy when Oishi, Momo, and Inui got there and told her that Tezuka wasn't busy at all and that he would love to come. "I'm ready Ryoma," said Kiyoko walking out of the mansion she, Yuki, and Rei lived in. She was in the backyard where a tennis court was set up. Ryoma was leaning on a pole with his hat over his eyes. "Ryoma?" Ryoma opened his eyes and tried not to stare. Kiyoko wore a light blue shirt and a black dress over it. She held her racket on the side and smiled at Ryoma. He turned and walked ahead of Kiyoko.

"You didn't have to change," said Ryoma. Kiyoko noticed the distance between them and ran to catch up. She took a firm hold of his arm.

"Come on Ryoma," urged Kiyoko, "Will you please walk with me? This is fun! It's like a date." Ryoma looked up with a slight pink tinge on his cheeks. The two didn't know that Momo, Horio, Mizuno, Kachiro, Rai, and Reika were following her. Rai and Reika were in different groups.

"Why did I have to come?" whined Reika, "I wanted to trail Keita and Yuki."

"Live with it Reika," said Rai in chibi as he dragged her through the bushes. Kiyoko and Ryoma walked inside a store in the sports section of Tokyo and was greeted by a man.

"Why hello Ryoma," said the man cheerfully, "Are you here to get your racket strings fixed."

"Iie," said Ryoma, "I just had to show a friend a place to get the strings fixed."

"Hi," said Kiyoko cheerfully before presenting her racket to the man, "The strings are getting loose so I was hoping you could tighten them?" The man examined Kiyoko's racket closely and raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to be a strong player," said the man before explaining, "The strings are just loose on one part which shows you've played long enough to gain experience."

"Wow," said Kiyoko jumping up and down, "That is so cool." Ryoma took Kiyoko outside when the man had gone inside his work room.

"It'll take awhile so we should probably just look around," said Ryoma.

"Hai," said Kiyoko. The two were walking side by side but there was silence between them. "Do you want to sit down?" asked Kiyoko, "I can get us some drinks."

"All right," said Ryoma, "I'll go get some food." The two met again at the bench with some food.

"Yum!" said Kiyoko, "This stuff is good."

"Hai," said Ryoma, "I haven't had a cheeseburger in awhile." Kiyoko sweatdropped.

"You just had some yesterday!" said Kiyoko before laughing, "This is fun." The two sat looking out at the city. They were sitting on a bench in front of the bridge and were looking out into the lights of the city on the other side.

"Kiyoko," said Ryoma suddenly sitting up, "Do you hear something?"

"Huh?" asked Kiyoko. The city lights were lulling her to sleep and Ryoma's voice woke her immediately. The two stood up and looked behind the bushes. They were surprised to see a couple making out. Ryoma and Kiyoko quickly went back to the bench pretending that they had not seen a thing. "I'm not sure they wanted us to see that."

"I wonder," mused Ryoma looking at Kiyoko thoughtfully.

"Huh?" asked Kiyoko confused. Ryoma pulled Kiyoko up so that she faced him and gave her a long kiss on the lips. Kiyoko was rooted to the spot surprised.

"And I thought I was the one being fast," thought Kiyoko to herself. Ryoma smiled at Kiyoko.

"I definitely felt sparks," said Ryoma.

"Huh?" asked Kiyoko now more confused than ever.

"I just wanted to see if you get kicks from kissing and I guess you do," said Ryoma with a shrug. He cleaned up the place he and Kiyoko ate and the two went back to get Kiyoko's racket. At the doorstep of Kiyoko's house, Ryoma turned about to leave when Kiyoko went down the stairs and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. Kiyoko grinned at him.

"I just wanted you to know that the only reason you got kicks from kissing was that it was with me," said Kiyoko, "I'm good aren't I." She went back to the door and was about to close it when she said, "I like your kisses too." She closed the door behind a stunned Ryoma. When he turned the corner, Momo and the other first years came out of their hiding places. Momo was teasing Ryoma.

"Hey Ryoma," said Momo in chibi his face taking on a hentai grin, "I didn't know you and Kiyoko are that far into your relationship." Ryoma just looked back at Kiyoko's and the other girls' house. 


	7. Game 7

rtf1ansiansicpg1252deff0deflang1033fonttblf0fromanfcharset0 Times New Roman  
generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1503;viewkind4uc1pardsb100sa100f0fs24 "Tezuka!" called Rei suddenly appearing in front of the boy, "I just got here. Did you wait long?"lineline "Iie," said Tezuka, "I was here a few minutes ago." Rei brightened. She wore black pants and top and chain earrings.lineline "Haiyaku," said Rei, "We might miss the show."lineline "Where are we going?" asked Tezuka though he sounded indifferent.lineline "It's a surprise," said Rei secretively. The place ended up to be at a tennis tournament. "Do you like it? I thought the regional championships for the men's division would be a nice place to go."lineline "How did you get tickets?" asked Tezuka, "The tickets for this championship were sold out."lineline "I called up a few old friends," said Rei casually. The two walked out of the game talking about the skills of each opponent.lineline "That guy was totally off," objected Rei, "His timing is all wrong. I don't know how he got so far into championships."lineline "He had good luck in having all the weaker opponents in the last tournament but it was good the opponent beat him," said Tezuka. Rei smiled.lineline "You know Tezuka," said Rei, "You should talk a lot more. People can get to know you better. Usually you just watch from the higher buildings when everyone else is taking a break." Rei said hurriedly, "Not that I watch you or anything." Tezuka said nothing but glanced at his watch.lineline "Let's get something to eat," said Tezuka, "I'll treat." The two found themselves in a sushi restaurant. Unfortunately, they were beached in a sea of lovey dovey couples. They were all gazing at each other lovingly. "Do you want to leave?" asked Tezuka blandly. Rei smiled and shook her head.lineline "Iie," said Rei taking the chair that Tezuka pulled out. She grinned at Tezuka, "For now, let's pretend that we're one of them." Tezuka was surprised when Rei kissed Tezuka lightly on the lips. The two sat down and were about to talk when a boy and girl walked in and sat on Tezuka's and Rei's table. Upon closer inspection...lineline "Kosuke?!" asked Rei in surpise, "What are you doing here? And with that girl?"lineline "Oh?" asked Kosuke feigning surprise, "Meet Megumi. She's my date for tonight. Mind if we join you? Thanks!" Kosuke didn't even give Rei time to object. She mouthed an apology to Tezuka who shrugged happy to be interrupted after Rei's kiss. He didn't know how to react. Rei looked at Megumi. She had the ditzy model look.lineline "Hi," said Rei politely, "I'm Akuma Rei."lineline "Nice to meet you," said Megumi in a nonchalant voice that everyone knew was fake, "I'm so happy to meet one of Kosuke's friends."lineline "When did you two meet?" asked Rei.lineline "Five hours ago," said Megumi with a happy smile. Rei sweatdropped and glared at Kosuke.lineline "I see you still have your old tastes," said Rei to Kosuke in an icy voice. Kosuke grinned.lineline "Of course," said Kosuke. By the way Kosuke kept glancing at Megumi and holding her hand and how Megumi kept giggling in random moments, the two were playing touchy feely under the table. "So Rei," said Kosuke, "Have you met anyone that fit your tastes here? I know how picky you get when it comes to men."lineline "Of course," said Rei in a sarcastic singsong voice that was laced with acid, "You know how quick I work scouting boys off." When the food came, no one spoke. Rei abruptly stood up and put on a forced smile, "I'll be right back." She didn't see Kosuke follow her until the two were alone. "What do you want Kosuke? Here to mess up my life with the stupid stuff you always do."lineline "Don't you get it Rei?" asked Kosuke in a now serious voice, "After all these years you still don't get that I like you." Rei was shocked into silence. She then made a small laugh.lineline "Very funny Kosuke," said Rei now amused, "C'mon then. Let's go back to Tezuka and that empty headed date of yours." Kosuke now gave Rei a sad smile.lineline "Rei, I know you don't have the same feelings for me but if you keep this up, you won't be happy," said Kosuke firmly. Rei's back was turned from him and Kosuke couldn't see that Rei was clutching the door knob tightly in her hand.lineline "Oh?" asked Rei, "And why is that?"lineline "You like that tennis Captain Tezuka," said Kosuke, "But you're afraid of telling him your feelings. You'll never get over this obstacle if you keep running." Rei was frozen into place as Kosuke went past her. "I want you to be happy so don't run away anymore." par "Yuki!" shouted Keita from the living room where he was waiting for the girl, "Hurry up!"line "I'm coming, I'm coming," said Yuki as she made her way downstairs. She was dressed in a red plaid skirt, white top, denim jacket, and knee- highs. The small necklace on her neck was her only decoration. Keita looked at it and grinned teasingly at Yuki.line "You wear that thing everywhere huh," guessed Keita. By Yuki's red face he knew he was right.line "So where are we going?" asked Yuki when the two were walking in the sidewalk. Keita grinned.line "A concert," he said vaguely.line "Oh?" asked Yuki, "Who's playing?"line "It's a surprise." When Yuki and Keita reached a large concert dome, Keita led Yuki backstage.line "Did you get backstage passes?" asked Yuki, "I didn't know you knew the singer."line "Of course I do," said Keita, "She's doing the opening act. Let's go to her dressing room." They walked into a large room. Yuki was impressed.line "Wow," commented Yuki, "This girl must be pretty popular if she's doing the opening act and has such a large dressing room." Keita now laughed.line "Yuki," said Keita, "You're doing the opening act for the concert."line "Nani?!" exclaimed Yuki in surprise before blowing up, "Keita, you bastard! I'll kill you!" Keita tried to calm Yuki down.line "Yuki," said Keita in a pleading voice, "I thought you'd be happy with what I said." Yuki gave Keita a stony stare. Keita gave an aggravated sigh. "Come on Yuki, I know how much you love to sing on stage. You have to be a little happy." Yuki faltered.line "You did this for me?" asked Yuki in surprise.line "Why else would I be here in Japan?" asked Keita. Yuki smiled.line "Maybe this marriage will work," said Yuki, "All right, I'll do the opening act. Time for Lumier to get back on stage. Now get out of here so that I can change."line "Gotcha," said Keita walking out of the dressing room. Yuki looked critically at herself in the mirror turning this way and that. She sighed before applying the make up on the table and then putting on the short dress and knee high boots Keita had put next to the make up. When she walked out she looked like a star should. The lights in the concert hall darkened. Yuki walked out on stage with the fog lights with a genuine smile on her face as she started singing the upbeat tune that made her into an idol. When she got backstage she was surprised to see a legion of magazine writers and newspaper reporters outside.line "Miss Yuki, now that you have finally reappeared in the singing world, what are you doing in Japan?"line "Miss Yuki, we have heard that at the same time you disappeared, your cousin and actress Kazumi Kiyoko also vanished and later your other cousin and model Akuma Rei. Have you all been hiding in Japan?"line "Uh, no comment," said Yuki before going back into her dressing room.line "Yuki," said Keita suddenly appearing, "Follow me. There's a back exit."line "Oh no," said Yuki, "This'll all be in the morning news tomorrow. I shouldn't have done that opening act."line "Don't worry," said Keita comfortingly, "At least I'm here. Good thing I came here to confirm our marriage arrangement, right?" Yuki froze outside the concert hall.line "You were just here to make sure I wasn't going to reject the marriage?" asked Yuki, "I thought you came to comfort me." Keita was now sweating.line "That too but," said Keita. Yuki cut in.line "I should've known," said Yuki, "you know what, the main reason I came to Japan was to get away from you! Right after I fell in love with you I found out it was all an act so I left! I can't believe I gave you a second chance and the same exact thing happened." Keita looked at Yuki strangely.line "You fell in love with me?" asked Keita.line "Fell being the key word," said Yuki before taking off the necklace Keita had given her before she went to Japan. She tossed it over to him before walking away.line "Before I forget," said Yuki about to round the corner, "The marriage is off." She ran off back to the house and into her room. par ldblquote Eek!rdblquote screamed Kiyoko the next day when over half of the female population started running at Rei, Yuki, and Kiyoko the moment they reached school.linelinelinelineldblquote Kazumi-san!rdblquote said Tomo, Sakunorquote s friend, in a fiery tone, ldblquote What were you doing with Ryoma-sama yesterday?rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Huh?rdblquote asked Kiyoko feigning innocence, ldblquote We just went to get my racket strings fixed.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote That doesnrquote t sound like what I heard from Sakuno!rdblquote said Tomo pointing behind her at the shy Sakuno. Kiyoko looked at the girl.linelinelinelineldblquote Were you following us?rdblquote asked Kiyoko suspiciously. Sakuno looked surprised before blushing immediately.linelinelinelineldblquote Gomen nasai!rdblquote sputtered Sakuno, ldblquote I left right after you were both eating lunch at the benches.rdblquote Kiyoko heaved an inside sigh of relief.linelinelinelineldblquote Good thing the first years in Tomorquote s Ryoma Fan Club donrquote t know that we kissed.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Just because yourquote re an actress it does not mean you can play around with Ryoma-sama!rdblquote said Tomo. Kiyoko was taken aback by surprise.linelinelinelineldblquote Who? Me?rdblquote asked Kiyoko before thinking, ldblquote How do they know?rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote We heard on the evening news,rdblquote said Tomo, ldblquote After Yuki the lquote singerrquote was pictured, it told us that you and Akuma-san were an actress and a model.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Nani!? The evening news?!rdblquote shouted Rei and Kiyoko before giving Yuki reprimanding stares. They just bounced off of the depressed girl and now Rei and Kiyoko were wondering what the matter was. Soon another group of second and third year girls came to shout at Rei for going on a date with Tezuka.linelinelinelineldblquote Yourquote re just a second year!rdblquote said the President of the Tezuka Fan Club, ldblquote You canrquote t seduce Tezuka-sama just because yourquote re the team manager.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote What did you just say?rdblquote asked Rei now angry. She had remembered what Kosuke had said and it had sparked an evil streak in Rei. She pushed passed the third year snob. ldblquote You donrquote t even know whatrquote s going on. Stay out of my way.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Whoa,rdblquote commented Kiyoko, ldblquote Rei looks mad. Come to think of it, Yukirquote s pretty depressed too. Irquote ve got to see whatrquote s going on.rdblquotelinelineldblquote What are you so happy about?rdblquote asked Yuki grumpily at the lunch tables to Kiyoko the next day.linelinelinelineldblquote You can tell?rdblquote asked Kiyoko surprised.linelinelinelineldblquote Well yeah,rdblquote said Rei, ldblquote There are flowers wherever you walk and Yuki told me you were skipping around the class room.rdblquote Kiyoko now started jumping up and down.linelinelinelineldblquote Ryoma and I kissed yesterday and now he asked me to go over his house today,rdblquote said Kiyoko in a confiding tone.linelinelinelineldblquote Glad to see your love life is going well,rdblquote said Yuki.linelineldblquote Whatrquote s wrong with you two?rdblquote asked Kiyoko, ldblquote Rei, you look like a time bomb waiting to blow and, Yuki, you were definitely Miss Gloom today.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Kosuke said I might never fall in love because Irquote m afraid of opening myself up,rdblquote said Rei blandly.linelinelinelineldblquote I cancelled my marriage arrangement with Keita after he broke my heart the second time,rdblquote said Yuki with no emotion whatsoever. Kiyoko was stunned and stood like a rock with her bento half eaten.linelinelinelineldblquote Gomen,rdblquote said Kiyoko, ldblquote I didnrquote t know your lives sucked so much.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote I donrquote t know why Kosuke even said that,rdblquote said Rei, ldblquote And my date with Tezuka was going so well.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote I think Kosuke was wrong,rdblquote said Yuki, ldblquote By closing yourself up, you donrquote t have to get hurt.rdblquote She stood up now and went to throw her trash away.linelinelinelineldblquote Yuki-chan!rdblquote called a voice behind the girl. Yuki turned and saw Fuji and Eiji running to her. The two were all smiles.linelinelinelineldblquote Ohayo!rdblquote said Yuki cheering up immediately.linelinelinelineldblquote Yuki,rdblquote said Eiji smothering the girl in a tight hug, ldblquote Why didnrquote t you tell us you were so famous? I saw you on the news last night and told my sister I knew you. Sherquote s been begging me to get you to give her an autograph since this morning!rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Gomen,rdblquote said Yuki with a smile. Fuji now grinned at Yuki.linelinelinelineldblquote Congratulations on your wedding arrangement,rdblquote said Fuji, ldblquote I just heard from Eiji.rdblquote Yuki froze and was about to cry.linelinelinelineldblquote Eh?!rdblquote exclaimed Eiji surprised, ldblquote Daijobu Yuki-chan?rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Hai,rdblquote said Yuki, ldblquote Itrquote s just that I broke off the marriage arrangement with Keita yesterday.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Nani?!rdblquote exclaimed Eiji, ldblquote Are you ok?rdblquote Yuki smiled.linelinelinelineldblquote Hai!rdblquote said Yuki genuinely cheerful, ldblquote How could I not be with such wonderful friends? Irquote ll see you later in practice.rdblquote When she turned the corner, she tripped on her face. She was surprised to see a group of girls much like the ones that attacked Kiyoko and Rei surround her.linelinelinelineldblquote What are you to Fuji and Eiji-sama?rdblquote asked the girl who seemed to be at the head.linelinelinelineldblquote Nani?rdblquote asked Yuki confused. The girl repeated her question in a more icy tone. ldblquote Irquote m just a friend,rdblquote said Yuki with a shrug.linelinelinelineldblquote It better stay that way freshman girl,rdblquote said the girl, ldblquote Or else.rdblquote Yuki was evermore confused when they left but she started skipping happily as she made her way back to Rei and Kiyoko. par ldblquote Today you will be paired up and go against each other in a game,rdblquote announced Inui to the regulars.linelinelinelineldblquote Whatrquote s the game?rdblquote asked Kiyoko curiously.linelinelinelineldblquote Each player here is categorized into two groups,rdblquote said Inui, ldblquote Attack and Defense according to your styles. For example, Eijirquote s style is Acrobatic Play so he would be categorized into Defense. Today every Attack player will go against a Defense player and vice versa. Attack players will take half court and Defense will take full court. If an Attack player can score a point out of five balls, he is the winner. If a Defense player can defend their court after five balls then they are the winner. The loser will drink Inuirquote s Special Golden Remix.rdblquote Everyone gasped.linelinelinelineldblquote Eh?!rdblquote exclaimed Yuki hiding behind Fuji, ldblquote I donrquote t want to drink that stuff again!rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Demo, Yuki-chan,rdblquote said Fuji with a smile, ldblquote Inuirquote s drink is delicious.rdblquote Yuki turned green.linelinelinelineldblquote Fuji,rdblquote said Yuki, ldblquote Just thinking about it makes me want to vomit.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Here is the line-up!rdblquote shouted Tezuka over the complaints the regulars were making, ldblquote First is Takashi in Attack and Kaidoh in Defense.rdblquote Kaidohrquote s face was full of determination for he did not want to drink that horrible stuff again. Takashirquote s face was fearful before he took a hold of his racket.linelinelinelineldblquote Burning! Bring it on Snake Boy!rdblquote said Takashi to the scowling Kaidoh. The match started and Takashi was hurling 200 km speed balls at Kaidoh. They were at the fourth ball when Kaidoh did Boomerang Snake.linelinelinelineldblquote Out!rdblquote said the make shift ref.linelinelinelineldblquote Hehe,rdblquote said Takashi at Kaidoh as he went for the drink. He drank it in one swallow and made his way back to a seat. Everyone watched him to see if he would choke. Kaidoh had his eyes closed and he was clutching at his racket tightly as he turned first blue then green before running to the water fountains with a hiss but he never made it.linelinelinelineldblquote Kaidoh-senpai!rdblquote cried out the first years in surprise as he collapsed just outside the gate.linelinelinelineldblquote Oishi, Defense! Momo, Defense!rdblquote The two went up to the court. Momo wore a confident grin.linelinelinelineldblquote Gomen, Oishi-senpai,rdblquote said Momo, ldblquote But I wonrquote t be drinking that stuff today.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Neither will I Momo,rdblquote said Oishi as the two got into the court.linelinelinelineldblquote Take that Senpai!rdblquote said Momo hitting a strong serve at Oishi.linelinelinelineldblquote Sorry Momo but thatrquote s not good enough,rdblquote said Oishi returning the ball.linelinelinelineldblquote Sugoi! No wonder Oishi-senpai is the Vice-Captain,rdblquote said Kachiro.linelinelinelineldblquote Dunk Smash!rdblquote said Momo jumping up for the kill. The tennis ball hurtled down to the other end of the court behind a surprised Oishi. He grinned with his eyes closed.linelinelinelineldblquote Momo,rdblquote said Oishi, ldblquote You have gotten stronger.rdblquote Just then Inui popped up next to Oishi with his juice. His glasses were glinting as he wore a smile on his face. Oishi grimaced before swallowing the drink.linelinelinelineldblquote Ah!rdblquote shouted Oishi running in Kaidohrquote s direction. He collapsed right next to Kaidoh.linelinelinelineldblquote Fuji, Defense! I am attack,rdblquote said Tezuka getting on the court. The match didnrquote t even last a second.linelinelinelineldblquote You didnrquote t hold back,rdblquote commented Fuji to Tezuka.linelinelinelineldblquote Of course,rdblquote said Tezuka walking out of the court.linelinelinelineldblquote Thatrquote s our captain!rdblquote said Horio proudly.linelinelinelineldblquote Aw,rdblquote said Momo just appearing with the first years, ldblquote It would have been fun to see our captain drink Inuirquote s juice.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Momo-chan!rdblquote reprimanded Kiyoko though a small smile played on her lips.linelinelinelineldblquote Fuji-chan,rdblquote said Yuki walking side by side with him, ldblquote Do you want me to get you some water?rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Iie Yuki-chan,rdblquote said Fuji cheerfully, ldblquote Why would I need that? Inuirquote s juice is delicious.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote How about I arrange your funeral?rdblquote asked Yuki stopping to look after Fuji. He stood in front of Inui who took one of the water bottles. To his surprise, clear water flowed out.linelinelinelineldblquote Huh?rdblquote asked Kiyoko, ldblquote What happened to your juice Inui?rdblquote Everyone looked over at Tezuka who was drinking in a water bottle marked Inui. Tezuka looked back at the Seigaku team when he was done drinking.linelinelinelineldblquote Whatrquote s everyone looking at?rdblquote asked Tezuka, ldblquote Get back on schedule!rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Oh,rdblquote whined Momo, ldblquote No reaction at all. Oh well.rdblquote Everybody went back to their positions except for Rei. She was the only one who noticed Tezuka gripping his water bottle like it was the end of the world. She giggled.linelinelinelineldblquote I guess he really is human,rdblquote said Rei before taking her seat again.linelinelinelineldblquote Next, Kiyoko Defense! Echizen Attack!rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Nani?!rdblquote exclaimed Yuki looking at the determined looks of both Ryoma and Kiyoko. Eiji laughed.linelinelinelineldblquote Ochibi-chan and Kiyoko are going against each other?rdblquote asked Eiji, ldblquote Thisrquote ll be hilarious. Haha!rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Demo, Eiji,rdblquote objected Fuji, ldblquote That only leaves you and Yuki-chan.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Eiji,rdblquote said Yuki her eyes taking on a darker shade, ldblquote Irquote m not going to drink that juice again.rdblquote Fuji laughed at Eiji quivering in chibi form in the background.linelinelinelineldblquote Gomen Ryoma,rdblquote said Kiyoko on the court, ldblquote No way will I drink that stuff.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Too bad Kiyoko,rdblquote said Ryoma plucking at his racket strings with his fingers. The match began and Ryoma served.linelinelinelineldblquote Twister Serve!rdblquote said Kiyoko with a grin as she returned the ball with ease, ldblquote I guess you really donrquote t want to drink that stuff, ne Ryoma? Demo, yourquote ll have to do better than that! Ball number 2!rdblquote She smashed the ball on his side of the court. Ryoma returned putting in more force than before.linelinelinelineldblquote Mada Mada Dane,rdblquote said Ryoma as he feinted a super fast return and did a volley.linelinelinelineldblquote Echizen wins!rdblquote said Horio. Kiyoko was surprised but she smiled.linelinelinelineldblquote Irquote m going to have to play a match against him soon,rdblquote said Kiyoko, ldblquote Herquote s getting stronger. I canrquote t wait for our match.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Kiyoko,rdblquote said Inui in an eerie voice. He stood next to her with a glass of his juice by his side. Kiyoko pretended to cry in the background but it didnrquote t work. She drank reluctantly.linelinelinelineldblquote Eww!rdblquote cried Kiyoko pushing the empty glass away from her. She suddenly started before she collapsed on the floor.linelinelinelineldblquote Kiyoko!rdblquote exclaimed Yuki and Rei coming to her.linelinelinelineldblquote Wa-ter,rdblquote said Kiyoko in a raspy voice in a zhombie like voice. Ryoma, Rei, and Yuki sweatdropped before walking away from Kiyoko muttering ldblquote Bakardblquote .linelinelinelineldblquote Eiji Defense! Yuki Attack!rdblquote called Tezuka. Yuki walked to the court with a determined look on her face.linelinelinelineldblquote I wonrquote t lose,rdblquote said Yuki determinedly. She clutched her racket loosely in her hands as she closed her eyes in concentration. Her eyes seemed a darker shade a green with flecks of an amber to gold in them.linelinelinelineldblquote She looks serious now,rdblquote commented Rei to Kiyoko. She looked down at the girl and sweatdropped. ldblquote Yourquote re still pulling the zombie act?!rdblquote Ryoma sat next to her with his hat covering his eyes as he pretended not to know Kiyoko.linelinelinelineldblquote Hurricane Serve!rdblquote exclaimed Horio, ldblquote Eiji-senpai might not be able to return it if the ball just rolls off the court the moment of impact!rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Take that Yuki-chan!rdblquote said Eiji as he returned the ball before it reached the bottom. Yuki returned, her hair flying. Eiji somersaulted to get the second ball.linelinelinelineldblquote Ugh,rdblquote said Yuki as she returned ball 3. Eiji returned while doing a handstand in the middle.linelinelinelineldblquote Eiji-senpairquote s got the best Acrobatic Defense!rdblquote praised Kachiro.linelinelinelineldblquote There!rdblquote said Yuki triumphantly returning the ball in a lob so that Eiji wouldnrquote t reach, ldblquote Huh? Eiji-chan, arenrquote t you going to return the ball?rdblquote Yuki was now confused for Eiji was laughing and not even bothering to return the ball.linelinelinelineldblquote Itrquote s already the fifth ball,rdblquote said Eiji, ldblquote I win!rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote No!rdblquote exclaimed Yuki as she sulkily drank Inuirquote s drink while pinching her nose.linelinelinelineldblquote Haha Yuki-chan,rdblquote said Eiji teasingly. Yuki served an Ace serve to Eijirquote s head in response. Everyone laughed when Eiji was sprawled on the floor with swirls for eyes and a large bump on his head. par ldblquote Sugoi Ryoma!rdblquote said Kiyoko when she and Ryoma reached Ryomarquote s house which also happened to be a temple, ldblquote Itrquote s so cool that you live in temple. Does your father ring the bells every hour? I canrquote t wait to meet the great Nanjiroh Echizen!rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote I wouldnrquote t expect much,rdblquote said Ryoma in a bored voice before opening the back door for Kiyoko, ldblquote The tennis court is over here. Letrquote s go.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Hai!rdblquote said Kiyoko hurrying. She stepped outside and smiled at the make shift tennis court. Just then, a man coming from the direction of the bells appeared.linelinelinelineldblquote Eh? Ryoma,rdblquote said the man, ldblquote I didnrquote t know you were interested in girls. Why didnrquote t you ask me? I couldrquote ve given you great advice. For someone with no experience with girls, you picked a pretty good one. So, little miss, whatrquote s your name?rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Irquote m Kazumi Kiyoko!rdblquote said Kiyoko cheerfully, ldblquote Nice to meet you Nanjiroh-sama.rdblquote Echizen Nanjiroh grinned and started nudging his son.linelinelinelineldblquote I like her Ryoma,rdblquote said Nanjiroh, ldblquote You better make sure she ends up as my daughter-in-law.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Otousan,rdblquote said Ryoma in a warning voice. Kiyoko giggled.linelinelinelineldblquote Ryoma, yourquote re so much different from your dad,rdblquote said Kiyoko before stepping on the court, ldblquote Well, then, letrquote s play. Woah!rdblquote Kiyoko stumbled to the floor in surprise before she clutched at her stomach.linelinelinelineldblquote Daijobu Kiyoko?rdblquote asked Ryoma.linelinelinelineldblquote Hai hai,rdblquote said Kiyoko reassuringly, ldblquote Demo, I donrquote t think I can play. Inuirquote s juice must still be in my system. Why donrquote t you two play!rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Are you sure?rdblquote asked Ryoma, ldblquote Irquote ve played with that guy all my life. We can skip one day.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Who are you calling lquote that guyrquote ?rdblquote asked Nanjiroh leaning on Ryomarquote s head. Kiyoko smiled and nodded. She sat down to watch Ryomarquote s game. Kiyoko watched the beginnings of the game and was shocked.linelinelinelineldblquote How could I have not seen this before?rdblquote asked Kiyoko, ldblquote Ryoma and his dad look like theyrquote re playing the exact same style. Whatrquote s going on?!rdblquote She continued to watch as Ryoma played with the exact same movements as his father. ldblquote I donrquote t understand. He plays with a different extremity from school but theyrquote re still the same movements as his dad. I should talk to Captain Tezuka about this.rdblquote Kiyoko stood up and Ryoma stopped.linelinelinelineldblquote Hm?rdblquote asked Ryoma, ldblquote Are you leaving already Kiyoko?rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Hai!rdblquote said Kiyoko putting on a smile, ldblquote I forgot I had some chores to do before I got home. Ja ne!rdblquote Kiyoko ran out of Ryomarquote s house hurriedly hoping that Tezuka was still in the clubroom with Rei. She had said that they often stayed behind with Vice-Captain Oishi and Coach Ryuzaki. Kiyoko burst into the club room gasping for breath and was about to walk in when Rei and Oishi grabbed her from behind and pulled her back.linelinelinelineldblquote Shh,rdblquote said Rei to Kiyoko in a whisper, ldblquote Kiyoko, what are you doing here?rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote I wanted to ask Captain Tezuka something,rdblquote said Kiyoko sheepishly.linelinelinelineldblquote Hang on a sec,rdblquote said Rei, ldblquote Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensei are at a meeting.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Hai,rdblquote said Kiyoko before noticing that Rei and Oishi were right outside Coach Ryuzakirquote s door. ldblquote You two are eavesdropping!rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Hush!rdblquote said Rei before leaning in closer to the door. Kiyoko, overwhelmed with curiosity leaned in too.lineline Tezuka: Ryuzaki-sensei, please allow me to play a match with Ryoma. lineline Ryuzaki: Hm? What made you want to do that Tezuka? You might still not be healed from your tennis elbow.lineline T: Ryomarquote s style is exactly like his fatherrquote s considering what you had said about Ryoma at regionals.lineline R: Go on.lineline T: I want to show him my tennis. The tennis of today is not suppose to follow the path of the tennis of the past. You are supposed to pave your own. Please Ryuzaki-sensei.lineline R: All right. But if it gets too long, you pull out immediately.lineline T: Hai.linelinelinelineldblquote He found out,rdblquote thought Kiyoko to herself, ldblquote Good. I canrquote t fight Ryoma just yet. But what does sensei mean by tennis elbow?rdblquote Kiyoko looked over at Rei and Oishi who were shocked. Rei said a quick goodbye to Oishi and left with Kiyoko. ldblquote Rei? Whatrquote s wrong?rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Tezuka,rdblquote said Rei in a sad voice, ldblquote He has tennis elbow. If itrquote s not fully healed when he goes against Ryoma and the match lasts too long, Tezuka might never be able to play tennis again.rdblquote Kiyoko looked surprised before sighing.linelinelinelineldblquote I see,rdblquote said Kiyoko, ldblquote His tennis style must be way too demanding of the body if you do it too many times.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Hai,rdblquote said Rei gravely, ldblquote I think herquote ll be challenging Ryoma tomorrow. Tezuka would want things down as quickly as possible with the tournament coming up. Letrquote s follow him tomorrow and see if we can find out when and where the match will be. Oishi should be there too.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Hai,rdblquote said Kiyoko, ldblquote Irquote m going to make sure Ryoma understands after this if he doesnrquote t already. The way Captain is choosing to teach Ryoma might have dire consequences'85Demo, Ryoma might already be going the wrong way.rdblquote Rei agreed before starting.linelinelinelineldblquote Hm? Whererquote s Yuki?rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Arigato Fuji-chan!rdblquote said Yuki when Fuji handed her a strawberry flavored ice cream cone, ldblquote Thisrquote ll definitely get that juice taste out of my mouth. Sometimes Inui tends to go to the extreme.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Demo, Inuirquote s juice is delicious,rdblquote said Fuji. The two were walking down the street. Yuki was happily licking her ice cream while Fuji watched her contentedly. Suddenly, Yuki stopped. She felt eyes on her and she turned around. She just narrowly missed seeing a flurry of skirts moving back.linelinelinelineldblquote Fuji, I think werquote re being followed,rdblquote said Yuki.linelinelinelineldblquote hm?rdblquote asked Fuji suddenly noticing something from the corner of his eye, ldblquote Itrquote s Fujioka-san from my English class.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Eh?!rdblquote exclaimed Yuki, ldblquote Do you always get followed like this? You donrquote t act surprised.rdblquotelinelinelinelineldblquote Hai!rdblquote said Fuji cheerfully, ldblquote Sometimes I catch them but I play along.rdblquote Yuki sweatdropped before stopping by her house.linelinelinelineldblquote Ja ne Fuji-chan!rdblquote said Yuki, ldblquote Irquote ll see you tomorrow!rdblquote Just as she was about to go in a voice called her.linelinelinelineldblquote Yuki!rdblquote Yuki turned and was surprised to see Keita there. He looked as if he had run from somewhere judging by his hard breathing.linelinelinelineldblquote Keita,rdblquote said Yuki in a cold voice.linelinelinelineldblquote Why are you turning down the arrangement?rdblquote asked Keita seriously. par ldblquote Canrquote t you guess?rdblquote asked Yuki. ldblquote I want to live my own life! Now I know that this arranged marriage thing will never work out.rdblquotelinelineldblquote Thatrquote s not why,rdblquote objected Keita in a sure voice.linelineldblquote How would you know?rdblquote asked Yuki grumpily.linelineldblquote Because even back in the U.S. when you heard me say I was going to cheat on you when we were married,rdblquote began Keita, ldblquote You didnrquote t care. Now, you cancelled the marriage. Face it Yuki, yourquote re in love with someone and itrquote s definitely not me.rdblquotelinelineldblquote Why do you care?rdblquote asked Yuki in a not too soft voice, ldblquote Werquote re not engaged anymore.rdblquotelinelineldblquote Did you even think that what I said in the states was a lie?rdblquote asked Keita. Yuki looked up in surprise.linelineldblquote What are you talking about?rdblquote asked Yuki. Keita looked away.linelineldblquote I was really happy about the arrangement,rdblquote said Keita, ldblquote Why do you think I gave you that necklace? Irquote m sorry about what I said Yuki. Rai, Kosuke, Reika, and Irquote ll go back as soon as we finish our business here. Good luck with whoever you like now!rdblquote Yuki looked confused as she looked after Keitarquote s back.linelineldblquote What does he mean by that?rdblquote thought Yuki to herself, ldblquote Am I in love again?rdblquotelinelineldblquote Rei,rdblquote said Kiyoko during practice, ldblquote Captain hasnrquote t asked Ryoma yet. What do you think is wrong?rdblquotelinelineldblquote I donrquote t know,rdblquote said Rei with a shrug, ldblquote Just watch Ryoma.rdblquotelinelineldblquote Hai!rdblquote said Kiyoko. Just then Momo went to Kiyoko.linelineldblquote Kiyoko-chan!rdblquote said Momo tapping his racket lightly on Kiyokorquote s head, ldblquote Werquote ve got store duty with Ryoma, Horio, Kachiro, and Mizuno today!rdblquotelinelineldblquote All right!rdblquote said Kiyoko cheerfully, ldblquote Irquote ll go get my things.rdblquotelinelineldblquote Hayaku Kiyoko,rdblquote said Momo when he and the first years were outside.linelineldblquote Coming!rdblquote said Kiyoko walking outside in khaki pants and a navy blue shirt, ldblquote Letrquote s go!rdblquote Just after the group left for store duty, Tezuka dismissed practice.linelineldblquote Yay!rdblquote cheered Yuki, ldblquote Werquote re off early. What do you want to do Eiji-chan? Fuji-chan?rdblquotelinelineldblquote Hm,rdblquote said Eiji thinking before Yukirquote s stomach rumbled loudly.linelineldblquote I can treat us to some food,rdblquote offered Fuji cheerfully.linelineldblquote Cool! Come on everyone,rdblquote said Yuki pulling on Eijirquote s and Fujirquote s hands.linelineldblquote Hm? Tezuka, are you and Oishi leaving early too?rdblquote asked Rei.linelineldblquote Tezuka and I are going to the hospital today,rdblquote informed Oishi.linelineldblquote Could I come?rdblquote asked Rei standing up from where she had been doing paperwork. Oishi was about to object when Tezuka stopped him.linelineldblquote If you want,rdblquote said Tezuka coolly. Rei smiled before following the two boys outside.linelineldblquote Shopping, shopping, werquote re going shopping,rdblquote chanted Kiyoko happily in a singsong voice as she skipped along next to Ryoma trying to get him to join in. It wasnrquote t working.linelineldblquote Momo-chan-senpai,rdblquote said Horio looking up at Momo, ldblquote Did you volunteer to come do store duty with us? You could have left practice early. All the regulars must be tired by now.rdblquotelinelineldblquote Iie,rdblquote said Momo, ldblquote It is a senpairquote s duty to help his juniors whenever possible.rdblquote Just then a shout was heard.linelineldblquote Thief!rdblquote cried a lady pointing at a man rollerblading away with a purse in his hand.linelineldblquote Hold this for me Kiyoko,rdblquote said Momo giving Kiyoko his racket and bags before running to the thief.linelineldblquote Momo-chan-senpai!rdblquote cried Horio in chibi near tears as he looked admiringly at Momo. Kiyoko rolled her eyes as Momo ran after the thief.linelineldblquote Momo Lariat!rdblquote he shouted lunging for the man. The thief ducked in surprise but kept on.linelineldblquote You guys do the shopping!rdblquote said Momo behind his back before taking someonerquote s bike to race after the thief.linelineldblquote Hey! Bicycle thief!rdblquote exclaimed the boy Momo took the bike from in shock before getting furious. Upon closer inspection on the boy and the other next to him, it was...linelineldblquote Kamio Akira and Ibu Shinji!rdblquote exclaimed Kiyoko in surprise nearly dropping Momorquote s things.linelineldblquote Why you!rdblquote said Kamio angrily to Momorquote s back, ldblquote Get back here thief! You shouldrquote ve picked someone else to steal from! Irquote m in the rhythm.rdblquote Kamio chased after Momo and his bicycle leaving Shinji behind.linelineldblquote Konnichi wa Shinji-san,rdblquote said Kiyoko cheerfully, ldblquote Where were you and Kamio-san going?rdblquotelinelineldblquote Store,rdblquote muttered Shinji.linelineldblquote Great!rdblquote said Kiyoko, ldblquote Werquote re going the same way. Letrquote s go together.rdblquote When Shinji and the others had gotten there, Horio, Kachiro, and Mizuno stood in front of Kiyoko with scared looks on their faces. ldblquote Hm? Whatrquote s wrong with you guys?rdblquotelinelineldblquote Kiyoko!rdblquote said Mizuno, ldblquote Donrquote t you remember? Shinji-san and Echizen went against each other at the district preliminaries! Shinji ruined Ryomarquote s eye and Ryoma beat Shinji-san to win first place!rdblquotelinelineldblquote But they seem to be getting along,rdblquote pointed out Kiyoko as she looked over at Shinji and Ryoma who were busily shopping for their own supplies.linelineldblquote Arigato Fuji-chan,rdblquote said Yuki while merrily patting her full stomach.linelineldblquote Hehe,rdblquote snickered Eiji, ldblquote Yuki-chan will get fat on sweets!rdblquotelinelineldblquote Eiji!rdblquote cried Yuki kicking the boy in the shins.linelineldblquote Itai!rdblquote cried Eiji in surprise while cradling his leg.linelineldblquote Nye!rdblquote said Yuki teasingly holding her tongue out and pulling down an eye.linelineldblquote Sometimes Eiji is very baka,rdblquote said Fuji laughing softly.linelineldblquote Hai!rdblquote said Yuki nodding her head vigorously. Eiji was now in chibi crouching in the background moping.linelineldblquote Gomen Eiji,rdblquote said Yuki cheerfully patting the boy on the back, ldblquote I was just kidding.rdblquote Eiji now looked considerably happier.linelineldblquote Thererquote s no way you can beat me!rdblquote said a very loud voice, ldblquote Irquote m Seigakurquote s #1 reflex movement player.rdblquote a boy on a bicycle and another running right next to him soon jetted down the sidewalk. It seemed the thief had been forgotten and the chase between Momo and Kamio suddenly turned into a race with no apparent sign of finishing.linelineldblquote Wasnrquote t that Momo-chan?rdblquote asked Yuki looking adter the figure. Next to her, Eiji had the anger mark on his face and was fuming in chibi form with snorts of air going out of his nose.linelineldblquote That Momo,rdblquote said Eiji, ldblquote Irquote m supposed to be Seigakurquote s #1 reflex movement player!rdblquote Yuki patted Eiji comfortingly on the back before suddenly remembering something.linelineldblquote Fuji-chan? Eiji-chan? Can we please go to the sports store?rdblquote asked Yuki in a pleading voice, ldblquote I wanted to buy something to help me practice. It just came out with the latest model and I want to be the first to get it.rdblquote She gave Fuji and Eiji a puppy dog face and they were fully won over.linelineldblquote Sure!rdblquote said Eiji happily. The three headed for the sports store and were suddenly bombarded by Mizuno, Kachiro, and Horio.linelineldblquote Fuji-senpai! Eiji-senpai!rdblquote cried Horio with his ever so loud voice in relief as he said, ldblquote Help! Echizen and Shinji from Fudomine are about to get into a fight over medicine tape!rdblquotelinelineldblquote Theyrquote re only talking,rdblquote said Kiyoko sweat dropping at how much the boys exaggerated. Ryoma and Shinji were making small talk but finally came into a snag when they both reached for tape at the same time. It was the only one left and none of the boys were willing to give it up.linelineldblquote Kiyoko-chan!rdblquote said Yuki happily and clinging to the girl.linelineldblquote Yuki,rdblquote said Kiyoko in a teasing voice, ldblquote Why were you with Eiji and Fuji-senpai?rdblquotelinelineldblquote Eep!rdblquote cried Yuki hiding behind Fuji from Kiyokorquote s persistence in having her question answered. The first years sweatdropped at Fujirquote s ever so happy face and turned to Eiji hoping for help. They were surprised to see Eijirquote s excited face. There were stars in his eyes as he started jumping up and down in glee.linelineldblquote Yes!rdblquote said Eiji all riled up as he cheered for Ryoma saying, ldblquote Go Ochibi-chan! This is a battle between Seigaku and Fudomine! Go Seigaku!rdblquotelinelineldblquote Baka,rdblquote said Yuki sweatdropping. Yuki and Fuji walked outside for air while Seigaku went to the register to buy the medicine tape they were fighting over. Just then a man rollerblading Yukirquote s way with a purse and a woman shouting ldblquote Thief!rdblquote behind him appeared.linelineldblquote Out of the way!rdblquote shouted the man. Yuki had no time to move and gasped before the man was merely a foot away. Fuji acted quickly and pulled Yuki to him. Yuki raised her eyes in surprise at the tworquote s close proximity and unconsciously snuggled closer to Fujirquote s arms.linelineldblquote Daijobu?rdblquote asked Fuji in Yukirquote s ear. Yuki pulled away immediately and nodded while blushing. Now Kiyoko waked out shaking her head in disapproval while Ryoma and Shinji followed behind her with a bag between the two boys.linelineldblquote Hm?rdblquote asked Yuki diverting her attention from Kiyokorquote s unamused face to Ryoma and Shinji and said, ldblquote Havenrquote t you guys settled this yet?rdblquotelinelineldblquote Not yet,rdblquote said Eiji in a pleased voice, ldblquote But Ochibi-chan will win for sure!rdblquotelinelineldblquote You know, this doesnrquote t bug me but itrquote s starting to!rdblquote shouted Kiyoko turning from happy in the beginning to mad in the end. Mizuno, Horio, and Kachiro had given up on Eiji and Fuji and were now turning back to Kiyoko again. She also wanted to get home and Ryoma and Shinji were holding her up. ldblquote There better be a decision right now or peoplerquote ll be seeing some blood.rdblquote There was now a fire surrounding Kiyoko.linelineldblquote Kiyoko-chan!rdblquote said Yuki in chibi as she cowered. Kiyokorquote s anger was directed at her since Ryoma had used Yuki as a shield. Now they were all heading for the bridge.linelineldblquote We still donrquote t know who gets the tape,rdblquote whined Kachiro.linelineldblquote Hm,rdblquote said Eiji determined to get Seigaku the win before the rollerblading thief everyone had seen all throughout the day. It seemed he was trying yet again.linelineldblquote All right!rdblquote said Eiji, ldblquote Whoever stops the thief wins the medicine tape.rdblquotelinelineldblquote Deal,rdblquote said Ryoma and Shinji.linelineldblquote Eiji!rdblquote whined Yuki suddenly next to the excited Eiji, ldblquote I wanted to hurt the thief.rdblquote Her words went to unheard ears as Ryoma and Shinji served.linelineldblquote Huh?rdblquote asked the purse thief before a ball launched into his face and knocked him out. The purse went flying. linelineldblquote Mada Mada Dane,rdblquote said Ryoma. Kiyoko sweatdropped and just took the medicine tape from the triumphant Ryomarquote s hands.linelineldblquote Baka,rdblquote muttered Kiyoko. Just then Momo and Kamio walked in. Eiji noticed Momo.linelineldblquote Momo!rdblquote cried Eiji pointing his finger accusingly at the younger boy, ldblquote Who did you say was the best reflex movement player in Seigaku?!rdblquotelinelineldblquote Eh?! Did I say that?rdblquote asked Momo feigning innocence as Eji started chasing him around. Suddenly Kaidoh appeared looking like a total mess. It seemed the all the times the thief failed in stealing a purse, Kaidoh had been there taking his place getting caught by the police when the purses landed on him.linelineldblquote Oh? Kaidoh, did you do some extensive training again?rdblquote asked Fuji. Kaidoh looked around and saw the thief who had been knocked out by Ryomarquote s serve.linelineldblquote You!rdblquote said Kaidoh in a growl to the thief who was now stirring into consciousness.linelineldblquote Eep,rdblquote said Kiyoko trying to stop him along with the other first years.linelineldblquote Irquote ll kill you,rdblquote said Kaidoh marching to the thief with a snarl.linelineldblquote Hey!rdblquote cried Kiyoko as she and the other first ears tried to stop Kaidoh to no avail.linelineldblquote Irquote ll kill you,rdblquote said Kaidoh.linelineldblquote Ahh!rdblquote cried the thief running past Yuki who was pushed to the ground along the way. Fuji put his foot out tripping the thief as he went past him when he had seen what the thief had done. There was an intense look in his eyes before he smiled and helped Yuki up.linelineldblquote Fuji-chan,rdblquote said Yuki surprised before smiling as she said ldblquote Hairdblquote when Fuji asked if she was all right.linelineldblquote Ryoma!rdblquote called Kiyoko while still pulling Kaidoh back by the shirt, ldblquote Get over here and help me out!rdblquote Ryoma, who had been listening to Shinjirquote s mutterings, happily complied.linelineldblquote Irquote ll see you some other time Momo,rdblquote said Kamio pedaling off with Shinji after he had watched the cat and mouse game between Momo and Eiji for awhile.linelineldblquote This is way too crazy,rdblquote said Kiyoko giving up as she let Kaidoh go.linelineldblquote Well your arm looks fine now Tezuka,rdblquote said the doctor, ldblquote Try not to overstrain it for a month and your tennis elbow should be gone by then.rdblquotelinelineldblquote Arigato,rdblquote said Tezuka to Oishirquote s uncle.linelineldblquote So,rdblquote said Rei, ldblquote The reason ou couldnrquote t play against Ryoma today was so that you could see if your arm was healed.rdblquotelinelineldblquote I thought I heard someone outside,rdblquote said Tezuka.linelineldblquote Gomen,rdblquote said Rei. Tezuka stood up and walked outside.linelineldblquote Iie,rdblquote said Tezuka shaking his head, ldblquote I donrquote t mind if you know.rdblquote Rei blushed before catching up to Tezuka. par ldblquote Ryoma,rdblquote said Tezuka to the boy the day after he had gone to the hospital, ldblquote Do you know the new tennis court at Shinsengaki Park?rdblquote Tezuka had approached Ryoma after practice and pulled him aside while everyone else went to the club room.linelineldblquote Hai,rdblquote said Ryoma confused at where the conversation was leading.linelineldblquote Go there after school tomorrow,rdblquote said Tezuka, ldblquote Werquote ll play a match.rdblquotelinelineldblquote Hm?rdblquote asked Kiyoko aloud checking her watch, ldblquote Ryomarquote s late. He said herquote d treat me to dinner.rdblquotelinelineldblquote Kiyokorquote s got a date,rdblquote teased Rei and Yuki.linelineldblquote Do not!rdblquote denied Kiyoko though her cheeks were red. Just then Rei and Yuki had their backs turned from Kiyoko and were visibly moping.linelineldblquote Kiyokorquote s way ahead of us in the love department,rdblquote said Yuki making a big sigh and sounding sulky.linelineldblquote Irquote m pretty sure sherquote s already kissed him,rdblquote confided Rei.linelineldblquote Eh?rdblquote asked Yuki surprised while her eyes grew big, ldblquote Fuji and I havenrquote t even done that.rdblquote Yuki and Rei were surprised at what Yuki had just said. ldblquote Why did I say Fuji?rdblquote thought Yuki to herself pensively. Rei gave her a teasing look.linelineldblquote So you like Fuji?rdblquote asked Rei though it didnrquote t sound as if it was a question as she smiled at Yuki wickedly, ldblquote Are you two going out?rdblquotelinelineldblquote NO!rdblquote shouted Yuki trying to deny everything. Rei just laughed as she was inwardly happy that she now had black mail on her.linelineldblquote There you are Ryoma,rdblquote said Kiyoko spotting the boy and happily bounding up to him. Ryoma turned to Kiyoko having had looked very thoughtful before regaining his usual cool expression.linelineldblquote Where do you want to go?rdblquote asked Ryoma. Kiyoko put her finger up in thought before grinning.linelineldblquote How about we go to Taka-senpairquote s sushi restaurant,rdblquote suggested Kiyoko eagerly.linelineldblquote All right,rdblquote said Ryoma not minding when Kiyoko held his arm.linelineldblquote Fuji-chan,rdblquote said Yuki running to catch up to the boy who was already on his way out, ldblquote Eiji-chan wa?rdblquotelinelineldblquote I was just about to see him,rdblquote said Fuji, ldblquote Want to come? Werquote re meeting at Takashirquote s restaurant.rdblquotelinelineldblquote Yay!rdblquote cheered Yuki grabbing Fujirquote s hand and running to the store, ldblquote Letrquote s hurry before someone eats all the sushi!rdblquotelinelineldblquote Tezuka,rdblquote said Rei walking to him after he had finished talking to Ryoma, ldblquote Letrquote s grab a bite.rdblquotelinelineldblquote I still have some work to do,rdblquote said Tezuka flatly though he was slightly apologetic.linelineldblquote Onegai?rdblquote asked Rei looking directly into the serious boyrquote s eyes as she stood in his way standing in front of the clubhouse door, ldblquote For me? You know you need energy for the match tomorrow.rdblquotelinelineldblquote All right,rdblquote relented Tezuka. The two walked inside the store and found all the regulars there except for Momo and Kaidoh.linelineldblquote Looks like we all had the same idea,rdblquote said Yuki as Rei and Tezuka stood at the front.linelineldblquote Letrquote s all sit together!rdblquote suggested Kiyoko excitedly. Everyone gave her a blank stare.linelineldblquote Kiyoko, donrquote t you want to be with Ryoma?rdblquote asked Rei after the awkward silence.linelineldblquote We donrquote t have to be together every time we meet up,rdblquote pointed out Yuki before going with Fuji to the farthest table. Eiji had called and said he would be a little late.linelineldblquote Crquote mon Tezuka,rdblquote said Rei pulling on his jacket, ldblquote Letrquote s go to the bar.rdblquote Kiyoko looked heartbroken and was in chibi with two rivers flowing down her cheeks.linelineldblquote Ryoma! Donrquote t you want to eat with the others?rdblquote asked Kiyoko to the boy. By the look on Ryomarquote s face Kiyoko sweatdropped. ldblquote Party poopers,rdblquote muttered the girl before the two took a seat by the window and Takashi had given them their order.linelineldblquote Tell the old woman tomorrow that I wonrquote t be at practice,rdblquote said Ryoma when Takashi had left.linelineldblquote Hm? Why?rdblquote asked Kiyoko a roll of sushi midway between her plate and her mouth. She already knew the answer but didnrquote t want him to know that she had been spying.linelineldblquote Irquote m visiting my grandmother in the hospital,rdblquote said Ryoma with a straight face sounding as if it had been perfectly rehearsed, ldblquote Sherquote s on her death bed.rdblquote Kiyoko sweatdropped having heard his excuse.linelineldblquote You are not,rdblquote said Kiyoko pointing an accusing finger at him, ldblquote Yourquote re going to play a match with the captain.rdblquote Ryoma gave Kiyoko a disapproving look.linelineldblquote Were you stalking me?rdblquote asked Ryoma with a sly grin on his face. By then they had finished dinner and Kiyoko had decided that it was her turn to escort Ryoma to his house.linelineldblquote No!rdblquote denied Kiyoko in a nervous voice that no one would have believed.linelineldblquote Whatever you say,rdblquote said Ryoma in a disbelieving tone before raising his hands up in a lquote what can you dorquote gesture.linelineldblquote Anyway,rdblquote said Kiyoko tactfully changing the subject, ldblquote I canrquote t tell Ryuzaki-sensei since Irquote m coming with you.rdblquotelinelineldblquote No way,rdblquote said Ryoma firmly.linelineldblquote Why not?rdblquotelinelineldblquote Because I said so,rdblquote said Ryoma before going inside his house, ldblquote And thatrquote s the end of it.rdblquotelinelineldblquote Hmph,rdblquote pouted Kiyoko, ldblquote Werquote ll see about that.rdblquotelinelineldblquote This is so not fair!rdblquote shouted Rei at the top of her lungs in the girlsrquote house while kicking a chair in frustration, ldblquote I canrquote t believe Tezuka wonrquote t let me come with him.rdblquotelinelineldblquote Rei!rdblquote whine Yuki, ldblquote Yourquote re breaking the furniture!rdblquote The two were home and Kiyoko had just barged in kicking away the chair that Rei had kicked before.linelineldblquote This is so not fair!rdblquote said Kiyoko, ldblquote I canrquote t believe Ryoma wonrquote t let me come with him.rdblquote Yuki sweatdropped before shaking her head and then suddenly looking like a chibi nurse and taking care of the chair that Rei and Kiyoko had taken their anger out on.linelineldblquote I really think you guys should stop hurting the furniture,rdblquote said Yuki, ldblquote And why donrquote t you guys just trail them? They wonrquote t know if you do that.rdblquote At that Reirquote s and Kiyokorquote s eyes glinted.linelineldblquote Thatrquote s a great idea!rdblquote said Rei regaining a determined look on her face.linelineldblquote What?! You actually thought I was serious?rdblquote asked Yuki in surprise. Kiyoko and Rei were not listening and were cheering at their new plan.linelineldblquote Irquote m impressed Yuki,rdblquote said Rei, ldblquote I guess inside that empty head of yours there actually is a brain.rdblquotelinelineldblquote Hey!rdblquote shouted Yuki before running after the girl in anger. But then Kiyoko stopped and looked thoughtful.linelineldblquote But then whorquote s going to tell sensei why werquote re not at practice?rdblquote asked Kiyoko. Rei stopped and thought with Kiyoko before turning their heads in unison to Yuki with identical demonic smiles on their faces and bright eyes.linelineldblquote Eep!rdblquote cried Yuki.linelineldblquote Nani?! What do you mean Kiyoko and Rei are out sick?rdblquote asked Momo when Yuki had spoken to the Seigaku regular members.linelineldblquote And what about why Ochibi-chan has to visit a grandmother in the hospital!rdblquote said Eiji. All the regulars crowded around Yuki who was unsure by all the people around her.linelineldblquote Ah!rdblquote shouted Yuki when the regulars reached for her trying to tickle the answers out of her.linelineldblquote Regulars! Stop!,rdblquote said Coach Ryuzaki who had just come in, ldblquote just because Tezuka and Oishi and some other regulars are absent is no excuse for all of you to start playing. Back to practice.rdblquote Yuki heaved a sigh of relief before joining the other regulars for practice.linelineldblquote There they are Kiyoko,rdblquote said Rei grabbing the girl and pulling her back so that no one would see her. Kiyoko looked to where Rei was pointing. Ryoma was stretching on the court while Tezuka was in the process of taking his jacket off.linelineldblquote This is the first time Irquote ve ever seen Captain play,rdblquote said Kiyoko, ldblquote Irquote m sure thisrquote ll be interesting.rdblquotelinelineldblquote Shh,rdblquote said Rei, ldblquote Theyrquote re starting.rdblquote Ryoma and Tezuka stood in front of each other talking.linelineldblquote I canrquote t hear,rdblquote whine Kiyoko straining her ears to try and catch parts of the conversation. Soon it ended and the game began. It started normally enough but soon Tezukarquote s real colors began to show. He started speeding up his counters while Ryoma kept getting pushed further and further back. Rei and Kiyoko watched in fascination.linelineldblquote Such a high level,rdblquote said Rei, ldblquote Werquote d certainly have a hard time going up against Tezuka.rdblquotelinelineldblquote His power,rdblquote said Kiyoko, ldblquote itrquote s too much. Rei I donrquote t know whorquote d win if I ever went against him. Ah! Ryoma.rdblquote Ryoma had just fallen trying to return one of Tezukarquote s attacks. It seemed they had agreed on one game. Tezuka was leading 30-love.linelineldblquote This is the last one,rdblquote said Rei. Ryoma stayed where he was for awhile before getting a determined look on his face. He still wanted to win. Ryoma returned the ball one after another. He had a look on his face that she had seen only once. Ryoma had changed from the calm and collected person he usually was in a game and acted like he was playing his father. His steps were unsure and hesitant as if he didnrquote t know he could win against the person.linelineldblquote Ryoma,rdblquote said Kiyoko wanting to help him but knowing that she couldnrquote t.linelineldblquote Kiyoko,rdblquote said Rei breaking her reverie, ldblquote Do you notice something about Tezukarquote s moves? It feels as if herquote s getting ready for something.rdblquote Kiyoko looked to the older boy whorquote s face had not changed throughout all of the game. Now it was like there was a light in him. One that pulled you in and couldnrquote t get out of. Kiyokorquote s eyes widened as she looked at Tezukarquote s feet. He had not moved from his position throughout the game. Rei looked worried now.linelineldblquote Tezuka, donrquote t forget to take it ease,rdblquote said Rei quietly to no one. Now it felt like the end was coming. Tezuka attacked and used his drop shot. Ryoma tried to reach for it but was too late. He fell on the court his eyes lowered. Now the girls could hear what Tezuka was saying for he was now using the loud voice he usually used when talking to the tennis club. Only one phrase stood out.linelineldblquote Echizen! I want you to be the pillar of Seigaku, I want you to be its most important player.rdblquote Kiyoko looked at Ryoma who was looking up at Tezuka. He was silent. Rei stood and then pulled Kiyoko getting ready to leave.linelineldblquote Crquote mon Kiyoko,rdblquote said Rei pulling on the girl who made no move to resist, ldblquote I have a feeling that we shouldnrquote t be interfering.linelineldblquote Hai,rdblquote said Kiyoko quietly before joining her to go to the subway. The two were silent thinking the same things. About Tezukarquote s amazing power and the look on Ryomarquote s face. par ldblquote Nani?!rdblquote exclaimed Eiji in surprise when Ryuzaki had told the members the news, ldblquote Ochibi-chan and Tezuka are absent again?rdblquotelinelineldblquote Maybe Ryoma is still with his grandmother,rdblquote suggested Yuki cheerfully having forgotten that it was a lie.linelineldblquote Baka,rdblquote said Rei shaking her head. Kiyoko was silent as she held her racket limply. She missed Ryoma and was very worried. She hoped that his defeat didnrquote t affect him that much.linelineldblquote Kiyoko,rdblquote said Yuki putting a comforting arm around her, ldblquote I know yourquote re worried about Ryoma but letrquote s just get through practice today. We can visit him afterwards.rdblquote Kiyoko brightened at the thought of seeing Ryoma later and suddenly began practice with a vigor. Then Rei did something that surprised the regulars except for Yuki and Kiyoko. She was dressed in the girlsrquote gym uniform and had a racket by her side.linelineldblquote I want to join,rdblquote said Rei walking to Oishi. Oishi looked at Reirquote s determined face and couldnrquote t refuse. Rei walked to the girls.linelineldblquote Itrquote s about time you decided to join the practice,rdblquote said Kiyoko.linelineldblquote Yeah,rdblquote said Yuki, ldblquote I was wondering if you were getting used to the desk job.rdblquotelinelineldblquote Well I was never up for practicing until now,rdblquote said Rei coolly, ldblquote Irquote m going to have to work hard to catch up to the team.rdblquotelinelineldblquote Letrquote s practice then,rdblquote said Yuki cheerfully, ldblquote Kiyoko and I will pair up and go against you and Eiji-chan.rdblquotelinelineldblquote Nani? Nani?rdblquote asked Eiji hearing his name and wondering what was going on.linelineldblquote Eiji-chan,rdblquote said Yuki walking to him, ldblquote Will you play with Rei and go against me and Kiyoko?rdblquotelinelineldblquote No way,rdblquote said Rei, ldblquote If you two pair up then anyone who goes against you will lose.rdblquotelinelineldblquote Thatrquote s because Yuki and I work well with each other,rdblquote said Kiyoko grinning as the two clapped hands jumping up and down knowing full well that they were invincible if they paired up.linelineldblquote I wonrquote t play with you if you guys pair up,rdblquote said Rei, ldblquote You know Irquote m more for singles.rdblquote Kiyoko and Yuki gave a whine before sighing and relenting.linelineldblquote All right,rdblquote said Yuki, ldblquote Then Irquote ll be with Eiji-chan.rdblquote Eiji and Yuki grinned at each other.linelineldblquote Oi! Oi!rdblquote said Eiji, ldblquote Letrquote s start.rdblquotepar ldblquote Nani?!rdblquote exclaimed Eiji in surprise when Ryuzaki had told the members the news, ldblquote Ochibi-chan and Tezuka are absent again?rdblquotelinelineldblquote Maybe Ryoma is still with his grandmother,rdblquote suggested Yuki cheerfully having forgotten that it was a lie.linelineldblquote Baka,rdblquote said Rei shaking her head. Kiyoko was silent as she held her racket limply. She missed Ryoma and was very worried. She hoped that his defeat didnrquote t affect him that much.linelineldblquote Kiyoko,rdblquote said Yuki putting a comforting arm around her, ldblquote I know yourquote re worried about Ryoma but letrquote s just get through practice today. We can visit him afterwards.rdblquote Kiyoko brightened at the thought of seeing Ryoma later and suddenly began practice with a vigor. Then Rei did something that surprised the regulars except for Yuki and Kiyoko. She was dressed in the girlsrquote gym uniform and had a racket by her side.linelineldblquote I want to join,rdblquote said Rei walking to Oishi. Oishi looked at Reirquote s determined face and couldnrquote t refuse. Rei walked to the girls.linelineldblquote Itrquote s about time you decided to join the practice,rdblquote said Kiyoko.linelineldblquote Yeah,rdblquote said Yuki, ldblquote I was wondering if you were getting used to the desk job.rdblquotelinelineldblquote Well I was never up for practicing until now,rdblquote said Rei coolly, ldblquote Irquote m going to have to work hard to catch up to the team.rdblquotelinelineldblquote Letrquote s practice then,rdblquote said Yuki cheerfully, ldblquote Kiyoko and I will pair up and go against you and Eiji-chan.rdblquotelinelineldblquote Nani? Nani?rdblquote asked Eiji hearing his name and wondering what was going on.linelineldblquote Eiji-chan,rdblquote said Yuki walking to him, ldblquote Will you play with Rei and go against me and Kiyoko?rdblquotelinelineldblquote No way,rdblquote said Rei, ldblquote If you two pair up then anyone who goes against you will lose.rdblquotelinelineldblquote Thatrquote s because Yuki and I work well with each other,rdblquote said Kiyoko grinning as the two clapped hands jumping up and down knowing full well that they were invincible if they paired up.linelineldblquote I wonrquote t play with you if you guys pair up,rdblquote said Rei, ldblquote You know Irquote m more for singles.rdblquote Kiyoko and Yuki gave a whine before sighing and relenting.linelineldblquote All right,rdblquote said Yuki, ldblquote Then Irquote ll be with Eiji-chan.rdblquote Eiji and Yuki grinned at each other.linelineldblquote Oi! Oi!rdblquote said Eiji, ldblquote Letrquote s start!rdblquotelinelineldblquote I hope you know I wonrquote t go easy on you Yuki,rdblquote said Kiyoko grinning at the girl on the other side. Yuki smiled back.linelineldblquote I wouldnrquote t have it any other way,rdblquote said Yuki as Rei went to serve. She held the ball up and made it arch as she threw it up high and then served it over to the other side. Yuki was caught by surprise but Eiji was on it immediately. He served it to the other court but his racket made nothing but air. Eiji looked surprised as the ball had gone up and twirled before landing to the floor without bouncing back.linelineldblquote Hey Yuki!rdblquote said Eiji to the girl, ldblquote What was that?rdblquotelinelineldblquote It was the Demon Serve,rdblquote said Yuki slightly surprised before calling out to Rei, ldblquote I didnrquote t think you were serious Rei!rdblquote Rei shrugged but Kiyoko could sense something going on. She walked to Rei.linelineldblquote What are you trying to do?rdblquote asked Kiyoko. Rei gave her a determined look.linelineldblquote The Kanto tournaments is coming up,rdblquote said Rei, ldblquote You two have been slacking off while the other regulars have been pushing themselves into exhaustion wanting to get better. Even Ryoma. Eventually he will surpass you and when he does, thererquote s no telling whether herquote ll look back.rdblquote Kiyoko looked surprised.linelineldblquote Sherquote s testing us,rdblquote thought Kiyoko to herself.linelineldblquote Donrquote t worry Rei,rdblquote said Kiyoko, ldblquote Irquote ll prove you wrong. And so will Yuki.rdblquotelinelineldblquote I hope so,rdblquote said Rei truthfully hoping she did, ldblquote I just canrquote t help thinking that your love lives are getting in the way of everything. Love and Tennis do not mix, Kiyoko, remember that.rdblquote Kiyoko raised an eyebrow. There was more to that comment than met the eye.linelineldblquote Rei!rdblquote said Yuki on the other side, ldblquote Irquote m going to get serious too.rdblquote She smiled before taking off the weights on her wrists and ankles. She moved them up and down before looking satisfied. She turned to Eiji. ldblquote Eiji, take off your weights too,rdblquote ordered Yuki.linelineldblquote Huh? Why?rdblquote asked Eiji confused though he complied. Yuki walked closer to him so that no one would hear.linelineldblquote Reirquote s planning something and Irquote m sure she wants me to play my best,rdblquote said Yuki, ldblquote You donrquote t want me to let her down do you?rdblquotelinelineldblquote Hai,rdblquote said Eiji cheerfully before twirling his racket around his wrists. The two now smiled at Kiyoko and Rei who looked determined now. Rei went to serve again. This time Yuki was ready as she jumped and smashed it to the other end of the court. Kiyoko returned the ball with ease and Eiji put his acrobatics to work. Now Rei went to the net and returned the ball to the far side of the court. Yuki lunged for the ball and lobbed it to the other side but it was out.linelineldblquote Yuki, I thought you were being serious,rdblquote said Rei to the girl. She looked at the girl hoping that Yuki would prove her wrong. She didnrquote t want Kiyoko and Yuki to suffer emotionally just out of worry for the ones they love. They had to be clear minded for the tournament. Yuki punched the ground in anger. How could she miss? She slowly stood up and brushed the dirt from her clothes as she lost her carefree face. She was now serious. Eiji was getting excited. Reirquote s style was something new to her. The ball curved in an unexpected way. Meanwhile, all the tennis players had gathered to watch since the Captain was not there and there was nothing else going on.linelineldblquote Hey Fuji,rdblquote said Momo to the boy, ldblquote Who do you think will win?rdblquotelinelineldblquote I donrquote t know,rdblquote said Fuji truthfully. Rei made serve after serve until they had won the first three sets.linelineldblquote Yuki! Whatrquote s wrong with you?rdblquote asked Eiji worriedly.linelineldblquote Kiyoko,rdblquote said Rei, ldblquote Switch with Yuki. I want to see how you do.rdblquote Kiyoko nodded and ran to Yuki asking her to switch. At first Yuki was defiant having wanted to go through the game until the end but she nodded at last. Now it was Kiyoko and Eiji against Rei and Yuki. Kiyoko served first and sent out an extremely fast Ace Serve that even gave Rei trouble returning. In the end Yuki and Kiyoko had lost. They dropped their rackets in surprise. Rei had beaten them. This didnrquote t usually happen. The girls were usually on the same level but now it seemed Rei had either gone up or Yuki and Kiyoko had gone down. Yuki picked up her racket and her bags saying nothing as she walked away.linelineldblquote Yuki?rdblquote asked Fuji to the girl who said nothing as she walked past.linelineldblquote Yuki!rdblquote called Eiji from the court.linelineldblquote Leave her alone,rdblquote said Kiyoko with a sigh, ldblquote She needs to work out her feelings. Knowing her, sherquote ll probably be gone for awhile.rdblquotelinelineldblquote Gone?!rdblquote said Oishi alarmed, ldblquote But what about the Kanto games?rdblquotelinelineldblquote Sherquote ll be back by then,rdblquote said Rei shrugging. Kiyoko left the group. She had wanted to go to Ryoma before but she pulled Rei aside beforehand.linelineldblquote Thererquote s something else going on right?rdblquote asked Kiyoko, ldblquote Yourquote re not only doing this for us, you have personal reasons.rdblquote Rei nodded and leaned back.linelineldblquote Do you remember when the boys came from the U.S.?rdblquote asked Rei.linelineldblquote What about it?rdblquote asked Kiyoko.linelineldblquote Kosuke told me that I donrquote t have the capability to love,rdblquote said Rei looking at the ground, ldblquote I just wanted to see if he was right.rdblquotelinelineldblquote And how were you going to do that?rdblquote asked Kiyoko amusedly.linelineldblquote Well, it seemed like you and Yuki were having love problems like me so I wondered if you could overcome your trials, then I could too,rdblquote said Rei.linelineldblquote Let me get this straight,rdblquote said Kiyoko, ldblquote You were going to use me and Yuki like lab rats and see if there were instances when we could overcome love?rdblquotelinelineldblquote Yeah,rdblquote said Rei. Kiyoko sweatdropped before laughing lightly.linelineldblquote Rei,rdblquote began Kiyoko, ldblquote Each and every love you or anyone will ever have is unique in its own way. Yourquote re the only person that can find out whatrquote s the best for you. You love Tezuka right?rdblquotelinelineldblquote Truthfully,rdblquote began Rei, ldblquote I donrquote t know. My feelings are so jumbled up. But ever since Mom died, Irquote ve been afraid of opening my feelings to people other than you and Yuki. Tezuka, it feels like he is turning my world upside down and I donrquote t know what to think of him anymore.rdblquotelinelineldblquote I canrquote t decide for you, Rei,rdblquote said Kiyoko, ldblquote Yourquote ll have to do it yourself.rdblquote With that Kiyoko walked off to Ryomarquote s house. She had been worrying constantly about him. The way he looked when he was beaten broke Kiyokorquote s heart. As she approached the temple, she heard sounds of people playing tennis. She hid herself behind the trees as she watched Ryoma and his father playing together. Kiyoko watched him play. It was like he was a whole new person. Kiyoko smiled happily. It seemed Tezukarquote s winning over him did not ruin him, instead, he seemed to be like a bird who was just learning to fly. He was on his way to finding his own tennis style.linepar 


	8. Game 8

"Oh man," whined Kiyoko while batting her racket back and forth. It was two weeks after she had visited Ryoma and Yuki had been gone since then. It was only a few more days before the next tournament. The other team members had been worried and had come to Rei and Kiyoko each day to see if she was back yet. Rei and Kiyoko only said that they had also not seen her since Rei beat her in the last match. The Seigaku members were clueless as to why she had gone but the girls had a vague idea. Kiyoko presumed that she was training just like she was now with Rei.

"Kiyoko! Stop wandering and get your head back in the game," ordered Rei after hearing Kiyoko complain for the third time.

"But aren't you worried about where Yuki went?" asked Kiyoko, "I mean, she could be anywhere and she might have forgotten about the tournament!"

"That's something you would do," said Rei dryly before tossing the ball up, "Now get ready cause I'm serving."

"Fine," said Kiyoko while grumbling. Fuji and Eiji were also worried having been the closest male regulars to the girl. Though even Eiji was doing a better job of hiding their feelings. Rei served her Demon Serve and Kiyoko jumped up and returned it. Kiyoko grinned smugly at Rei.

"Don't get too cocky," said Rei. Now Tezuka called Rei and the regulars over.

"Ryoma, Kiyoko," said Tezuka looking at the two, "Both of you play a match against Rei and Momo."

"Eh? Why?" asked Kiyoko. Inui walked forward.

"You have to start training with Ryoma since you'll be the next Mixed Doubles Pair," said Inui, "You'll have to train harder. The girls in this tournament will be good and they are now putting Mixed Doubles first before the men compete."

"Really?" asked Kiyoko looking very happy. She had not expected to play much since Mixed Doubles was a last resort but now things were getting interesting.

"What about Yuki?" asked Rei, "Who will she be playing with?" Now everyone was silent before Ryuzaki went forward.

"She's been gone for two weeks already. The tournament is in four days and if she isn't here tomorrow," the woman began, "he will be kicked off the regular's team and you will take her place, Rei. You've been practicing with the regulars and can handle the schedule unlike the girls on the Seigaku girls' team."

"What?!" exclaimed the members, "But what if something happened to Yuki and that's why she couldn't make it?"

"That's not the point," said Ryuzaki, "She must be here tomorrow or else she'll be out. And when she does get back, Tezuka will think of a fitting punishment for her." Everyone shivered. They knew what it meant if Tezuka was giving out the punishment. It seemed like Yuki would be doing rounds from now to when she turns thirty.

"Damn it," cursed Rei after practice, "That girl is always causing trouble. We should probably start looking for her, Kiyoko."

"Right," agreed Kiyoko relieved that Rei finally relented. At first the two did not care since they knew Yuki would be back but she was probably too caught up in whatever she was doing and forgot. Suddenly, Fuji walked up to Rei and Kiyoko.

"Fuji," said Rei, "What is it?"

"Have you heard news of Yuki?" asked Fuji. The two girls shook their heads but then Kiyoko realized something.

"Fuji-senpai," began Kiyoko slyly, "Why are you so worried about Yuki?" Fuji just gave her his regular smile.

"It's nothing," said Fuji before walking off. Kiyoko muttered something about how she would someday penetrate Fuji's expression. She looked up and saw Ryoma walking with Momo.

"Come on Rei!" said Kiyoko eagerly, "I want to walk with Ryoma." The two ran to the boys.

"Oh, Kiyoko," said Momo, "Rei."

"Where are you two going?" asked Rei.

"We wanted to get a bite," said Momo cheerfully.

"Do you want to come?" asked Ryoma. Kiyoko grinned and latched her arm onto his.

"I thought you'd never ask," said Kiyoko before the four made their way to a McDonald's. "I can't wait for the next match! Do you think there'll be any strong players?"

"Hm," said Momo thoughtfully, "Well, there is St. Rudolph, Yamabuki, Hyotei, and of course, Fudoumine."

"Do you know anything else about the schools?" asked Rei. Momo shook his head before suddenly remembering something.

"Well, I do know that we'll be going against Fuji-senpai's younger brother when we go against St. Rudolph," said Momo.

"His younger brother?!" exclaimed Kiyoko in surprise, "Why doesn't he go to Seigaku?"

"He did," said Momo, "I sort of remember him. He was there for about a week before he left."

"Wow," said Rei impressed before the group had reached the hamburger shop. Again Momo and Ryoma engaged in an eating contest while Rei shrugged and Kiyoko sweatdropped. Afterwards Rei and Kiyoko headed home still worried. They had only forgotten their problem for a few minutes but now it came back to them.

"I guess all we can do is wait and pray," said Kiyoko as she opened the door to their house. To the girls' surprise there was a body sprawled on the floor.

"Huh?" asked Rei aloud before walking to the body and turning it to see who it was. Kiyoko was ready to fight off the person if he or she attacked.

"Yuki?!" exclaimed Kiyoko in surprise putting her fists down. Yuki did not move and Rei checked to see if she was still alive.

"She's all right," said Rei relieved, "Just wiped out." Kiyoko breathed a sigh before looking at the girl surprise.

"Oh my god," said Kiyoko, "She cut her hair." The girl's hair now went to her shoulder in a cute outfit that went out. It shaped her face perfectly and made her look more mature rather than the innocent look she achieved with her long hair.

"It's a shame you can't play with it anymore," said Rei remembering all the times Kiyoko was determined to make Yuki's straight hair curl (she could never do it). Yuki wore baggy sweatpants and a jacket. Now the girls carried the sleeping girl to her room and walked back out.

"She came back at just the right time," said Kiyoko.

"But where do you think she went?" mused Rei, "I mean she could have just trained here. Assuming she did train."

"Yeah," agreed Kiyoko, "And after all the hell you've put me through in the last two weeks."

"That was not hell," said Rei in her own defense.

"Oh really?" asked Kiyoko, "Do you think waking me up at four in the morning to go jogging and then do millions of exercises isn't hell? Not to mention the fact that I only got five hours of sleep since you made me train and do homework!"

"Look at the bright side," said Rei, "At least you're a lot stronger. And this training is only because you haven't been training as hard ever since you came here."

"Fine," relented Kiyoko, "But I refuse to train tonight. I'm going to sleep." Rei looked visibly displeased but she sighed and nodded. The two woke up the next day and found Yuki still asleep.

"How the hell do we wake her up?" asked Rei in her school uniform along with Kiyoko. They stood in front of Yuki's bed where they had put the girl the night before.

"I know," said Kiyoko before pulling out the covers. Yuki unconsciously looked for the covers but groaned before getting up and rubbing her eyes. She opened them to see two very displeased cousins.

"Where have you been?" asked Rei, "You've been gone for two weeks without a single note to where you went."

"If you hadn't come yesterday, then you would've lost your place," said Kiyoko.

"How did I get in bed?" asked Yuki not having heard the girls, "I thought I landed on the floor."

"We carried you here," said Kiyoko, "Get dressed. We'll be late for school if we don't leave in a few minutes."

"School?" asked Yuki.

"You have a lot of catching up to do," said Rei before she and Kiyoko walked out. Yuki wondered if she should just go back to sleep but then decided against it. Kiyoko had said something about losing her spot. She put on the school uniform but then looked at her hands. She had kept them hidden and knew Kiyoko and Rei had not seen them or else that would've been the first thing out of their mouths. They were both wrapped in white bandages going to her elbows and Yuki flexed them to test and make sure they could move. She then looked down at her legs and noticed the multiple scratches on them.

"Better wear stockings today," thought Yuki to herself, "I'll talk to Ryuzaki-sensei later." Yuki put on her uniform and the jacket that came with it for the winter. She could always say it was a little chilly. Yuki put her hands in them and then put on her stockings. She walked out and Kiyoko and Rei raised an eyebrow. They were only wearing extra layers but Yuki looked way too bundled.

"Don't you think you're overdressing?" asked Kiyoko.

"It's a little too chilly," said Yuki her cheeks red before moving forward. The girls shrugged before getting on their way to school. Rei and Kiyoko filled Yuki in on the events happening. Kiyoko emphasized the extra training Rei had put her through. Yuki was sent to the principal to explain why she had been absent and the girls were confused as to why she wasn't punished but they would soon find out. Yuki had still kept her jacket and since it was allowed, no one objected. Very few regulars had seen her but the news had spread via Horio so they knew she would be there at practice. They couldn't wait to blow their tops when they found Yuki and then fill their curiosity after hearing about her haircut. They had only seen her with long hair. There was one thing she couldn't hide.

"Yuki," said Kiyoko on their way to change for practice, "What happened to your cheek? You sort of remind me of Eiji with that band-aid on your cheek."

"Just a scratch," said Yuki vaguely. She stayed back when they headed for the changing rooms.

"What's wrong?" asked Rei, "Aren't you changing for practice?" Yuki was about to say something when Tezuka had come to her to bring her to Ryuzaki-sensei. The two wanted to talk to Yuki together.

"I'll see you two in a sec," said Yuki relieved to not have to explain to Yuki but dreading what would happen next. Rei and Kiyoko shrugged before disappearing into the changing room.

"Ohayo Ryuzaki-sensei," said Yuki looking cheerful and pretending there was nothing wrong.

"Yuki," said Ryuzaki-sensei sternly, "Where have you been all this time? Do you know you nearly lost your position? It's still in danger even now!"

"Gomen," was all Yuki could say as she looked sincerely ashamed. Tezuka watched the girl and stayed silent while Coach Ryuzaki talked and lectured Yuki. Finally he spoke.

"Yuki," said Tezuka seriously, "Take your jacket off."

"Captain?" asked Yuki in surprise. She was growing increasingly uneasy when Rei and Kiyoko had come out and all the regulars were looking at her wanting to know how much trouble she'd get. They were now surprised that Tezuka had told Yuki to take off her jacket. It was then that they noticed her whole body mostly covered. Yuki was half way in deciding whether she should run but Tezuka's gaze convinced Yuki to take off her jacket.

"Yuki?!" exclaimed Kiyoko in surprise, "What happened to your arm?" Yuki kept her gaze to the floor pretending that her shoelaces had suddenly caught her attention. All eyes were on the girl who did not look up. After all the silence Yuki couldn't take it anymore.

"I was just doing a little training," said Yuki slowly in a clear voice knowing that everybody would know eventually.

"Like what?" asked Rei, "Is that why Kiyoko and I saw you unconscious on the floor last night?" Kiyoko had been thinking about what could have possibly possessed Yuki to go into extreme mode when her eyes went wide.

"Yuki," said Kiyoko walking to the girl, "Don't tell me. Is this about your mo-"Yuki looked shocked before running off. "Yuki!" She was about to go after her when Rei's voice stopped her. She had taken a notebook from Yuki's bag. She knew the girl well enough to know that whatever training schedule she had, she would have written it down.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Rei scanning her eyes on the book before moving away when the regulars had come closer to see what had given her the surprise, "If she really did this, it was way way harder than what you did Kiyoko."

"Let me see that," said Kiyoko grabbing the book. She dropped it after a few minutes and dragged Rei with her to the direction Yuki had gone in. Inui picked it up and turned to the tennis members gathering around him.

"Training Schedule," he began as Inui read aloud, "Two hours under waterfall with weights on wrist and arms out. Running for an hour. 1200 racket swings. 1200 push ups. 1 hour on strength training. 1 hour on Random Exercise to strengthen Weakness. Repeat Set." The members were silent as Inui talked.

"She couldn't have possibly done all that," said Horio, "Not even Kaidoh-senpai would do that! And for two weeks of doing nothing but that? Why would she do all that?"

"Horio!" shouted Mizuno and Kachiro putting their hands over his big mouth.

"All that time under a waterfall explains the bandages," mused Inui, "And why she was hiding the stockings. Hm. Was the hair a part of the change?" He began scribbling on his notebook. Meanwhile, Kiyoko and Rei had found Yuki sitting behind a wall holding her arms and hugging herself. She had never felt so embarrassed. Fuji and Eiji must have been disgusted at seeing all the bandages. She didn't even want to think of what they would say if she took them off. Wait till they saw her multiple scratches on the legs.

"Yuki," said Kiyoko sitting next to the girl with Rei taking the spot right next to her.

"Hey," said Yuki dully, "I guess you guys are pretty mad. I mean I skipped school, trained without you knowing, and then kept it all a secret. I'm pretty cruel getting more training in behind your backs." She kept ranting but Rei's one comment stopped her dead in her tracks.

"This was all for your mother wasn't it?" asked Rei not looking at the girl. Yuki halted and nodded slowly not looking at either Kiyoko or Rei for fear of what she'd do.

"She only wanted one thing for me," said Yuki, "It was to take after her and do what she couldn't. To stand among the best tennis players in the world. That one wish saved me. When Mom died, I was mute for weeks until Dad gave me her diary. It was right after she had me and Reika. She said that she wanted one of her daughters to be a pro tennis player, one of the best, too."

"What does this have to do with you and your mad training in the infernal regions?" asked Kiyoko before realizing, "Did you think that you weren't fulfilling your promise because Rei beat you so easily?" Yuki nodded.

"And I don't want to lose to anyone anymore," added Yuki, "I'm doing this for my mother and myself."

"We know exactly how you feel Yuki but that doesn't mean killing yourself training," said Rei, "I know that your mother doesn't want you visiting her so soon and neither would mine or Kiyoko's." Yuki brightened at the twos' words.

"Thanks you guys," said Yuki returning to her old self.

"No problem," said Kiyoko as the three got up, "Now why don't you change. Unless your training was too much of a drain?" Yuki shook her head.

"I slept while I was on the way here," said Yuki, "It was a long drive so I'm totally refreshed."

"What do you mean by a long drive?" asked Rei, "Where exactly did you go?"

"The mountains," said Yuki casually before running to the changing rooms. Kiyoko and Rei walked back and saw that the tennis members where exactly where the girls had left them.

"What's up with all of you?" asked Rei.

"Yuki-san has gone through intensive training," said Horio stating the obvious.

"And?" asked Rei coolly.

"If you guys are really ashamed that Yuki's been killing herself for the past two weeks for the Kanto tournament," began Kiyoko, "Then why don't you train yourselves? One win isn't going to take us to nationals. This is a team effort and we all have to work hard. Just do everyone a favor and act normal when she gets back. She gets embarrassed way too easily." The tennis members nodded and began practicing with much more enthusiasm.

"Not bad," commented Rei to Kiyoko, "You actually used a word over seven letters."

"Shut up," said Kiyoko going red before going to practice with Ryoma. Rei joined in and soon Yuki came out. The boys pretended not to notice some scratches and bandages on her legs. Tezuka wanted to be fair and ordered Yuki to do 100 rounds around the courts before joining the practice. She happily complied and was cheerful while she ran. It was only ten minutes before the practice was over so Yuki decided to go to Ryuzaki-sensei to discuss something with her.

"Sensei," began Yuki, "I was wondering if you had anyone in mind as my partner? I mean I won't be able to play much but I was still curious."

"I thought you could start practicing with Fuji," said Ryuzaki, "I wanted you with one of the Golden Pair but their match comes right after yours."

"Huh?" asked Yuki confused, "I thought that Mixed Doubles went last." Ryuzaki shook her head before explaining the change in rules and the continuing.

"Also," said the sensei, "Fuji would have more time to rest rather than Oishi or Eiji who might come in straight after." Yuki thanked the sensei before following Rei and Kiyoko out.

"What is it? What is it?" asked Kiyoko eagerly the day before it was time for the Kanto games. Inui, Ryuzaki-sensei, and Tezuka were standing at the front and the team members were standing according to rank. There was a map at the front and Ryuzaki-sensei smiled.

"Because it is the day before the Kanto tournamen," began the coach, "usually I would give the team a rest. But today we will have a treasure hunt. You will be divided into pairs and will look for treasure hidden all over the school."

"What's the prize?" asked a second year. Inui now grinned and held a large pitcher with a mysterious brown liquid.

"You will not drink Inui's Golden Special Activity Mix," said Inui though he was clueless as to why people wouldn't like his drink. Everyone grimaced.

"Um," said Yuki backing away with Eiji not far behind, "I think I'll pass."

"Yuki-chan!" said Eiji clinging to the girl, "I'm not going in alone!"

"You will all be divided into teams of two and the first years may have a group of three," said Ryuzaki-sensei. Yuki brightened. She ran to Fuji and grabbed his arm.

"Fuji-chan," said Yuki, "Will you be my partner?"

"Hai," said Fuji smiling.

"Oi! Yuki-chan," whined Eiji, "I went to you first!"

"Eiji," said Oishi running to him, "We'll be partners." Now Eiji looked enthusiastic.

"Yeah! Now we can definitely win," said Eiji enthusiastically.

"Kachiro, Mizuno," said Horio grinning at the other two, "We will definitely find the prize!"

"Hai!" said the other two enthusiastically. Soon all the first, second, and third years had paired off into twos and threes and were standing in small groups waiting to see what was next. The only ones who didn't have partners were Kiyoko, Momo, Kaidoh, Ryoma, Rei, Inui, Takashi, and Tezuka. Kiyoko thought.

"Hm," said Kiyoko aloud, "Oishi-senpai and Eiji-senpai have good cooperation skills and Yuki and Fuji-senpai are really smart. And my partner will be...Ryoma!" She hooked on to the boy who didn't look too unhappy.

"Kiyoko!" said Rei, "What ever happened to the old saying 'blood is thicker than water'?" Kiyoko blushed.

"But syrup is thicker than blood," said Kiyoko as she ran to the other groups not wanting to face Rei's wrath.

"Because I am the game master," said Inui, "I will have to stay out."

"Eh?" said Momo in surprise, "Inui-senpai! That's not fair!" His objection went to unheard ears as Inui suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Because the group is uneven," said Inui, "Momo! You, Kaidoh, and Takashi are a team."

"Nani?!" said all three in surprise. Momo and Kaidoh glared at each other.

"Who wants to be with Mamushi?" asked Momo looking at him straight in the eye.

"Nani? Baka!" said Kaidoh glaring at Momo. The two were now in a staring contest and Takashi tried to break them up.

"Taka-senpai," said Rei handing him his racket. You could clearly see the transformation.

"Burning! I will stop all quarrels!" said Takashi, "Cooperation! Cooperation!" Takashi started chasing Momo and Kaidoh with his racket of justice.

"Tezuka," said Rei walking to him with a small smile on her face, "Looks like we're the only ones left." Tezuka said nothing but Rei noticed a softer expression on his face. Rei had only been able to talk to Tezuka alone since the match against Ryoma and the treasure hunt was the perfect opportunity for some alone time. Now all the tennis members were assembled. Ryuzaki-sensei blew a whistle and the members immediately opened their envelopes to see the message inside: YOU CAN ONLY FIND ME IN A GRAVEYARD. I LIVE IN THE DIRT AND I WILL SMILE WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME. Most people were already on the move in different directions but the regulars were still there thinking. Eiji's face would scrunch up comically as he tried to think.

"I know!" said Yuki suddenly before hauling Fuji in the direction of the school. Everyone else had gone to the trees to dig up the next clue. Suddenly Ryoma started walking in their direction and Kiyoko followed. He knew what the clue was too. Takashi, Momo, and Kaidoh had gone into the forest along with the other students. Rei and Tezuka knew where it was too though they were going in a much more leisurely pace despite knowing that the punishment was juice.

"Oishi!" whined Eiji, "I wanna go! Everybody's already gone." Oishi was still thinking before it clicked and he grinned at Eiji.

"Hayaku Eiji," said Oishi urging him to go faster as they speeded to the school. Screams suddenly erupted from the outside and the member that had headed for the school turned in that direction in surprise.

"Inui probably set up some traps outside," said Kiyoko. The group was glad they had not gone that way. Now Yuki and Fuji went into the Science room and Yuki picked up the clue inside the skeleton's mouth.

"'YOU CAN SEE THE WORLD HERE'" read Yuki. Fuji smiled and walked out of the classroom.

"This way," said Fuji as the two headed up the stairs. The two were leading but Kiyoko and Ryoma were not far behind. Rei and Tezuka caught up to Kiyoko and Ryoma as they read the note. They were stumped for a bit before suddenly shouting.

"The Geography room!" said the Rei and Kiyoko before dragging their respective partners to the Geography room where they kept the globe. They saw Yuki and Fuji there and now the six sat to figure out the third clue: THIS IS THE ONLY PLACE TO RELAX. Everyone was stumped. There were millions of place you could relax! The rooftop, outside, the nurse's office...

"There!" shouted Kiyoko before grinning at Ryoma and then going in the direction of the nurse's office. Yuki and Fuji decided to try their chances outside and Rei and Tezuka headed for the rooftop. Now Kiyoko and Ryoma had the final clue. They leaned closer to read it: GO TO WHERE THE FLOWERS CAN DANCE AND FLY.

"Dance and fly," mused Kiyoko.

"Eh," said Ryoma amused before heading for the door.

"Wait up Ryoma!" said Kiyoko following the boy, "We're a team remember?"

"We need to go to the sakura blossoms," said Ryoma, "Since there are traps outside...Be careful." The two walked to the sakura trees and began peering into all the holes. In one tree Ryoma had been caught in one of Inui's traps. Kiyoko burst out laughing when she saw him with a racket shaped indentation on his face. Ryoma was not amused.

"I thought you said to be careful," said Kiyoko grinning.

"It doesn't look like it's here Tezuka," said Rei as she looked outside at the school campus, "It's a good view though." Tezuka looked out with Rei at the whole campus and the tiny people at the bottom.

"We should go back," said Tezuka heading for the door. Rei pulled him back and made him sit next to her.

"Stay with me for a bit," said Rei before yawning and leaning on his shoulder, "I've been so tired lately. As captain isn't it your job to take care of your members?"

"They're all downstairs," said Tezuka flatly. Rei only snuggled closer to the boy who was clueless as to what to do for once. Usually he only told the girls to leave but he didn't want to tell Rei that. Plus, it wasn't so bad having Rei lean on you. Rei finally got Tezuka to lean back and look remotely relaxed. She smiled.

"You don't usually show your laid back side at school, Tezuka," said Rei as more of a statement, "But I guess that's what it takes to be a Captain, right? To have the respect of the other team members."

"The respect I attain from the members is strictly because it was earned," said Tezuka, "I don't think it has anything to do with my personality." Rei was slowly smiling inside. This was the most the two had talked and Tezuka was halfway opening himself up. She then looked at him directly.

"Doing that for your team is all nice and good but," began Rei turning serious, "would you mind if I wanted you to rely on me? I know it's selfish but, I really like you, Tezuka." Rei leaned closer to the boy knowing that her feelings were on the line as she pressed her lips lightly on his waiting to see if he would push her back. He didn't. Rei leaned closer to Tezuka who now held her close to him. When she broke off Tezuka was flustered and confused at what he had just done. Rei had to make him show his carefree side more.

"We shouldn't do this," said Tezuka standing up, "Our reputations would be at stake if anyone found out." Wow. Tezuka, THE Tezuka, was actually worried.

"You mean if people knew I liked you?" asked Rei, "Tezuka, I really do like you. But I'll give up right now if you tell me that you don't like me back." Tezuka was silent and Rei's happiness grew tenfold as she smiled and hugged Tezuka from behind. "Then, if you want, we can both keep this a secret. At school, we'll just be related through tennis."

"I'd like that better," said Tezuka as the two made their way down the stairs, "Would you mind?"

"Not in the least," said Rei. She was already shocked at the day's events. She didn't know she could go this far with Tezuka. He made her feel so happy. She was only slightly aware that he was slowly opening her emotions.

"You look so funny!" gushed Kiyoko when the two had sat by the sakura trees and Kiyoko was still giggling at how cute Ryoma looked despite the racket shape you could clearly see on his face. Ryoma pouted.

"Why did we have to do this treasure hunt?" asked Ryoma aloud, "It's lame." Kiyoko stood up and started walking around to take away the lazy feeling she got when she sat down.

"But it's fun! I got to see you with a racket head!" she grinned, "Even I'm not that stu- OW!" She gave a shout when she tripped over a branch and fell into a hole. Ryoma grinned as he made his way to the girl.

"What was that again?" asked Ryoma looking at the hole Kiyoko had fallen into.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" asked Kiyoko changing the subject. Ryoma smiled one more time deciding he would remember this forever before he helped Kiyoko out. She landed on top of the boys and she blushed at the close proximity. She moved away immediately. "Sorry"

"It's nothing," said Ryoma coolly before saying, "Let's give up on the treasure hunt. We could always run before Inui gives us the juice." Kiyoko's eyes widened suddenly remembering.

"The juice!" cried Kiyoko before pulling Ryoma up and looking for the next clue with a vigor, "I ain't drinking the stuff, Ryoma." She was looking into every single space she could find before giving a triumphant shout.

"THE PRIZE IS WITH RYUZAKI-SENSEI," read Ryoma.

"Score!" said Kiyoko before the two headed for the coach's office.

"I want to go home," said Yuki aloud when they had been walking for a really long time. She was already bored and thought that she should be resting rather than doing some treasure hunt. It had lost its appeal after she was nearly trapped with a net Inui had set up. Fuji just smiled.

"It'll probably end when someone finds a clue," said Fuji. They were walking for another few minutes when Yuki looked surprised at what she saw in the next clearing. She burst out laughing. All the tennis members were trapped in nets along with Takashi, Momo, Kaidoh, Eiji, and Oishi.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Yuki.

"We fell into a trap," said Takashi, "Fuji, could you help us out?"

"I'll do it!" volunteered Yuki taking off her jacket. Fuji stopped her.

"You can just stay here," said Fuji smiling, "You're tired right?" Yuki looked surprised before nodding.

"Will you two lovebirds cut the romance and get us out of here?" asked Momo in an annoyed voice. Fuji smiled and started cutting off all the nets except for Momo's, Takashi's, and Kaidoh's. Eiji laughed before letting them go. Right before they were about to separate again, a whistle blew.

"I guess someone got the treasure," said Oishi smiling before suddenly realizing that he had to drink the juice. The non-regulars were already a step ahead of him and had already jetted to the school gates thinking that their own health was better than risking to get their things. Now the regular members were torn between running or going to the courts. Fuji made the decision for them.

"C'mon Yuki," said Fuji cheerfully as he dragged Yuki to the courts.

"Ahh! Someone help!" cried Yuki. In her opinion, going through hell training was heaven compared to drinking Inui's juice. Eiji laughed at Yuki who glared before latching onto his arm. "I'm not going down alone, Eiji!" Eiji tried to grab onto something but ended up clinging to Oishi who grabbed Momo who grabbed Takashi who grabbed Kaidoh. Now they were all on their way to the courts. They only saw Inui, Ryuzaki, Tezuka, and Rei standing there. Then they saw Kiyoko and Ryoma sitting on the ground with swirls in their eyes. The members were horrified. Rei and Tezuka knew that they had to stay there but the regulars had immediately let go of Fuji and ran for cover only to find that Inui had locked the gates. They stood there waiting to accept their fates.

"Gross!" cried Yuki gagging before falling with the other members not far behind. Fuji was the only one standing along with Tezuka who stayed the same as ever. Rei gave a triumphant shout. Inui had run out of juice!

"Hm," mused Inui, "Maybe I spent too much on the ones who had run away..." "I am going to kill him " cried Kiyoko as she paced back and forth checking her watch continually. It was the day of the tournament and Ryoma was still not there. All the regulars were there except for Yuki and Ryoma. At least Yuki had said she would be there but Ryoma was still unaccounted for.

"We could get disqualified if Ryoma doesn't show," said Horio frantically.

"No duh genius," snapped Rei. She was losing patience and getting anxious while everyone was thinking of their own methods to pass the time. Just then Oishi came running to the group smiling.

"I just got a call from Ryoma," said Oishi. The members stood up expectantly.

"Well? Where is he?" asked Momo.

"He went to save a pregnant woman and he's coming from the hospital as we speak," said Oishi. Everyone sweatdropped. Obviously Oishi believed anything anyone said because he was the only one who didn't know that Ryoma was lying.

"I guess there's only one course of action," said Kiyoko standing up, "I have a plan."

"What is it Kiyoko-chan?" asked Momo going to the girl. Kiyoko grinned sneakily as she whispered the plan to Momo. The two stared as one to Horio who looked clueless at what plan Kiyoko had for him. The two moved closer to him and surrounded him. Horio's shouts could be heard in the billows of dust Kiyoko and Momo were stirring up. When the two had finished Eiji was the first to burst out laughing. Horio had been dressed up in the regular's uniform along with the hat.

"Now all we need is Yuki to show up and we can register," said Rei. Just then everyone could see Yuki running to them. She was smiling and she held up a bag in her hand. She was about to reach them when a boy had come up in front of her and was nearly about to crash into her when Yuki jumped up and landed just in front of them.

"I guess that training really helped," said Rei, "She must have increased her power significantly. Maybe I should try it out with Kiyoko." Rei grinned at Kiyoko just like Inui did when he was about to give someone some of his juice. Kiyoko felt shivers up her spine as she hid behind Ryoma. Finally the team got a good look at her wounds. It wasn't allowed to have stockings or jackets when you played so you couldn't hide anything. And Yuki knew that bandages made her look even more conspicuous. There were black and blue bruises on her arm from the pressure of the waterfall and her muscles were just beginning to stop swelling from all the work she had done. Her arms would have fallen of if it wasn't attached to the rest of Yuki's body. There were two places where the bruises were the worst which was at the wrist which had endured the most force. There were multiple scratches on her legs from when she had gone running and the twigs had gotten in her way. Her legs only felt horrible because of all the tension it had achieved from running. But Yuki looked at the bright side. The training had made her much stronger. It was only for one purpose and Yuki clutched her racket bag tightly. Inside was the key to helping her win the match. Now she grinned at the members. She knew that they knew and were pretending everything was all right and for that she was immensely grateful. Now she walked to the group.

"What took you so long?" asked Kiyoko annoyed. Yuki grinned and handed her a small necklace with Kiyoko's name on it. It was made of leather and there was a tiny slit in the middle where Yuki had put a message inside.

"Don't open it," warned Yuki, "This is only when you reach a dire danger during the match. Then you can read my message It'll work 100 " She grinned and passed the same thing to the other members with the only difference being the different names on the leather. She was only left with one more. "Hm? Where's Ryoma?" She looked around but Oishi repeated the message to her. "Really? That's so brave of him Wow "

"Baka," said Rei sweatdropping as she smacked the girl on the head. Now everyone went to register and Yuki laughed outloud when she saw Horio. Tezuka assigned the girls to stay with Horio before the match started.

"Hohoho," said Horio smugly, "Aren't I wonderful? It isn't coincidence that I was chosen to wear this jacket. It was only meant for Horio Satoshi with two years of tennis experience " Kachiro and Mizuno sweatdropped.

"But aren't you just wearing that so you could stand in for Ryoma- kun?" asked Kachiro. Horio's huge ego now deflated before he brightened.

"Oh well At least I am known as Echizen Ryoma " said Horio. Kiyoko patted Mizuno's and Kachiro's backs comfortingly.

"Now now," said Kiyoko, "Let's not break Horio's happy little bubble." But now there was trouble. Horio's voice had carried to others and they were now looking at Horio. Just then a boy and girl walked to Rei and the first years with identical scowls on their faces.

"Hey," said the girl, "Are you that Seigaku first year, Echizen Ryoma?"

"So what if he is?" asked Rei stepping forward knowing that it was her responsibility as a second year to take care of the younger members.

"Um, Rei," began Yuki not wanting her to start something.

"Then how about we have a match," said the boy not paying attention to Yuki.

"A match? " cried Horio aloud.

"Guys," said Kiyoko in a warning tone.

"Fine," said Rei, "Me and Ryoma against you losers." The team looked surprised before they glared at each other. All except for Horio who was panicking because he would be making a fool of himself. Now Horio, Rei, and the two third years who had challenged them were on the court. Yuki and Kiyoko overheard a conversation some people were saying:

"Hey Did you hear?"

"What?"

"That famous first year from Seigaku and the team manager are going against third years in a doubles match "

"Really? Let's go "

"Oh man," said Yuki, "This is not good." Kiyoko now gave up.

"Oh well," said Kiyoko, "Let Rei enjoy herself. You know she won't be able to play any games today."

"Right," said Yuki. They went to watch with the other first years. Horio was panicking on the court and Rei was calm as she stretched. Now the other team went to serve. They looked very confident of themselves. Rei only kept her eyes on the ball. She hoped that this would be a challenge. The girl served to Horio who stood frozen as Rei ran to him and returned. The boy shot it back to Rei's court and she ran to the other side to return.

"Hey, Rei's doing all the work," said Mizuno.

"What do you expect?" asked Kiyoko dryly, "We're talking about Horio here." Just then Ryoma, who had just arrived, caught her eye. "Ryoma You are so dead." She went to the boy and was just about to go onto a rant when she saw trouble on the court. Horio was doing more bad than good. The opponents had figured out that Horio wouldn't be able to do anything and began returning to him. Horio froze and Rei couldn't make him move so that she could return.

"Horio " shouted Rei, "If you're not going to play then move it." Horio just stayed there frozen. Now Rei was getting furious that the other team had won a game against her. She shot her demon serve and won the next game and it was the other team's serve again. This would decide everything. They had only decided to play three games. The score was 30-15 and Rei was leading. At another shot it was deuce. Rei scored again and again and won the game.

"Yes " cheered Yuki and the first years. Now Kiyoko turned her attention back to Ryoma.

"Ryoma," said Kiyoko, "I can't believe you overslept. Why is it that you do this before every game? There's always some reason you make me furious on tournament days." Ryoma just took the lecture and smiled when Kiyoko was done. Kiyoko grumbled about Ryoma being a smart aleck. Ryoma just smiled.

"Isn't that why you like me?" asked Ryoma before walking to Tezuka so that he could sign in. Now the first years had gotten together. Yuki noticed someone watching Fuji and saw two boys there. One was looking very hard at Fuji who just smiled. Yuki knew that the older boy knew and she walked to him.

"Who is he?" asked Yuki curiously.

"Yuuta," said Fuji, "My brother."

"Honto?" asked Yuki before smiling, "Let's talk to him." She had wondered who he was. After what Momo had said in the beginning, she knew that she wanted to make friends with him. She had even gotten a present for him. Although now he looked somewhat scary. Fuji and Yuuta were definitely related. The first school games began and Seigaku defeated its enemy easily. There was one point of interest. Tezuka was now playing. The first years and others who had not seen him play now have a chance.

"Finally," said Kachiro, "Now we can see Captain play." The opposite team served the ball. Tezuka was already there returning the ball with ease.

"Sugoi " cried Horio in awe, "His speed is so quick."

"Tezuka plays in the national level," said Rei to the boy, "Notice where he keeps hitting the ball." The first years looked at the opposite court where there were dark spots where the ball kept hitting. It was all clustered in the same place. "It takes a lot of pinpoint accuracy and power to do this." Now Tezuka went to serve.

"Ha?" asked Mizuno aloud, "Tezuka-buchou is left-handed?" Soon the game ended with the score 6-0 and it was time for a break. The next school Seigaku was going against was Akiyama.

"Ganbatte Fuji-chan Taka-senpai " said Yuki when the two got on the court. Seigaku won the game but Rei and the other members were bothered by one thing.

"Fuji-senpai," said Rei as she handed him a towel, "It took you quite awhile to win over Akiyama. I heard they were supposed to be one of the weaker teams here."

"It looked like Akiyama knew their weaknesses, Rei," said Kiyoko thoughtfully. Seigaku won though Akiyama did win a few games against them. Something fishy was going on. How could a low level team like Akiyama be able to overcome one of the top seeds, Seigaku?

"Oh well," said Yuki absent mindedly, "There's no point worrying about that." She was cheerful now and was skipping along not being careful where she was going. Kiyoko was the first to see the impact.

"Yuki Watch out " called Kiyoko. It was too late. Yuki had run into a taller boy who smiled at Yuki. She looked at him and wasn't sure if the smile was friendly or not.

"Ah, gomen," said Yuki looking down.

"It's nothing," said the boy, "You're Aihara Yuki, right?" Yuki looked surprised before nodding.

"What's your name?" asked Yuki curiously.

"It's Hajime Mizuki," said Mizuki cheerfully, "I'm the team manager of St. Rudolph."

"St. Rudolph?" asked Yuki, "Isn't that Seigaku's next opponent?" Seigaku watched Yuki's and Mizuki's exchange.

"Yuki," said Fuji smiling at the girl as he walked to her. He glared at Mizuki. He knew that Mizuki was the one who had pulled Yuuta away from him. What was he trying to do with Yuki?

"Hello, Fuji," said Mizuki grinning at the boy.

"Do you now him Fuji?" asked Yuki curiously.

"Iie," said Fuji, "Let's go Yuki." Yuki nodded before realizing.

"Oh You must be on Fuji-chan's brother's team," said Yuki, "Sugoi How is he? What's he really like? Is he nice? What's his favorite food?" She kept mouthing questions to the boy as Fuji brought her away.

"Yuki," said Fuji, "We have to look for the others. Our match against St. Rudolph starts in a few minutes." The two ran to look for Ryoma and the others when Yuki ran into another person.

"Ouch," whined the girl. She was just way too out there today. This wasn't good. She had to be ready for anything.

"Are you all right?" asked a girl worriedly. She had dark blue hair and a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah," said Yuki absentmindedly.

"Hey You're from Seigaku right?" asked the girl, "My name's Kisarazu Taki. My brother and I are on St. Rudolph's team."

"Honto?" asked Yuki, "Wow, we play you next."

"Hai," said Taki, "Well, I'll see you later." Yuki waved before catching up to Fuji.

"I seem to be running into a lot of St. Rudolph kids today," said Yuki, "Now the only person I need to bump into is Fuji-chan's brother..."

"They seem to have improved," mused Rei as she watched Fudoumine play.

"Who cares?" asked Kiyoko absent mindedly, "We're not playing them today so it doesn't matter."

"Baka," said Rei, "We know they're good so we can't just ignore them. They'll catch up to us eventually."

"Ryoma " cried Kiyoko looking to the boy for comfort. Now Shinji and Kamio walked to them having just finished their game.

"Hey, Ryoma," said Momo having appeared also, "We should get to our match soon."

"Hai," said Ryoma coolly.

"Momo " said Kamio in surprise but smiling, "where's Viper?" Momo shrugged.

"Who cares," said Momo, "I have nothing to do with him."

"Echizen," said Shinji to the boy, "How's the grip tape? I really wanted that one. I think I should have gotten it but..." Ryoma only half listened to the boy's mumblings.

"Wow " said Yuki running to the group, "It looks like everyone's here Momo-senpai, Ryoma, Kiyoko, Rei, Kamio, Shinji, and that redhead Kiyoko saw at school a few weeks ago."

"He? " said the group in surprise before turning to a boy with messy orange hair. He smiled at the group.

"Ah," said Ryoma remembering, "you are the one I hit." Kiyoko suddenly remembered him too.

flashback

"Ryoma " called Kiyoko, "We're going to be late for practice I can't believe it had to be today that we had library duty." Just then they stopped when they saw an orange-haired boy walking around. "Excuse me What are you doing at out school?" asked Kiyoko curiously. Ryoma was now on his way to practice when something stopped him. Sakuno and Tomoka were playing with a device with a string and a tennis ball that came back to you after you hit it.

"Ryoma-sama " said Tomo just noticing him, "Would you like to see Sakuno's new toy? It comes back to you after you hit it." Ryoma took out his tennis racket and began hitting the ball. Kiyoko now forgot the boy and was fuming at how Ryoma was paying attention to the other girls. The boy who had come before grinned as he stood directly in front of the ball. He was clearly in the direction Ryoma kept hitting but the ball was only hitting within a cm where he stood.

"What the hell is that guy doing?" asked Kiyoko as she stood to watch Ryoma and the boy.

"Nice stroke," commented the boy, "You just need to turn the wrist more if you want to hit me." Ryoma grinned amusedly and tried what he said. "Wa " exclaimed the boy as the ball hit him square in the face. He landed on the floor with swirls in his eyes.

"Thanks for the advice," said Ryoma.

"Baka " said Kiyoko, "Don't hit players from other schools? "

end of flashback

Yuki had laughed hysterically when Kiyoko had told her what had happened. The boy blushed before grinning again.

"How lucky that we meet again," said the boy, "I am Kiyosumi Sengoku, vice-captain of Yamabuki Junior High."

"Boring," said Kiyoko after he had spoken, "C'mon, we have to get back for our game."

"Hey Come back here " cried Sengoku clearly offended as everyone moved away from him." Now the rest of the Seigaku members gathered around Inui who had the information for the next order.

"Mixed Doubles 2, Echizen and Kiyoko," said Inui as he began reading aloud, "Mixed Doubles 1, Yuki and Fuji. Doubles 2, Momo and Kaidoh. Doubles 1, Eiji and Oishi. Singles 3, Echizen. Singles 2, Fuji. Singles 1, Takashi."

"Eh? " exclaimed Momo and Kaidoh in surprise when they had finally registered that they were playing doubles together.

"Oh," said Rei now thinking, "I just remembered what Inui-senpai said one time about them. They were supposed to have been rivals last year in everything they did. They were both really determined to be the best in their year."

"Kawaii," said Kiyoko thinking of Momo's and Kaidoh's rivalry as more of a game instead of the ripping-each-other's-guts off thing it really was.

"Kiyoko," said Ryoma, "It's time for our game."

"Hai," said Kiyoko following the boy into the court.

"Ganbatte Kiyoko Ryoma " said Yuki cheerfully.

"Yuki, Fuji," said Tezuka, "Go warm up." Yuki looked sort of depressed that she wouldn't be able to see Kiyoko's game but she smiled and nodded happy to go with Fuji.

"Hm," said Rei, "Kiyoko and Ryoma are going against third years. Isn't one of them the captain?"

"Hai," said Inui, "Akazawa Yoshirou. He's also playing Doubles 1 against Oishi and Eiji."

"Are they looking down on us?" asked Horio, "To use the same player within such a close time gap."

"Iie," said Rei, "Usually most schools use their doubles player with the mixed doubles because they have more experience in the category. Tezuka, I'm surprised that you put Kiyoko with Ryoma. He's more for singles. Then again, Ryoma does share the closest bond with Kiyoko." Soon the game started. Kiyoko turned to Ryoma.

"Ryoma," said Kiyoko, "Please don't use any of your special moves." Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "I mean no showing you can play tennis with both hands or Twist Serve or anything else. Use your right hand no matter what. Win or Lose." Ryoma looked at Kiyoko's determined gaze and shrugged before nothing.

"Do what you want," said Ryoma. Kiyoko smiled and hugged him.

"Arigato," said Kiyoko before turning to the opponent.

"Hey," said the girl scowling, "Can we get back to the game? "You better make this exciting first years."

"Mika," said the captain, Akazawa, "Don't underestimate them."

"Hai, hai," said Maki yawning. It was currently Mika's serve. She tossed the ball up and served. It sped by a surprised Kiyoko.

"That was a fast serve," commented Takashi.

"Hm," said Kiyoko thoughtfully as Mika went to serve again.

"30-love," said the ref. after Mika's next serve. Kiyoko didn't seem bothered by it as Mika won the service. The score was 1 game to 0.

"Hmph," said Mika displeased, "These guys aren't great at all, Akazawa."

"You can leave this to me Ryoma," said Kiyoko smiling, "I've already gotten used to her rhythm."

"Hai," said Ryoma yawning. Kiyoko served her super fast Ace Serve. Mika was slightly surprised.

"Just because it's fast, it doesn't mean we can't return it," said Mika as Akazawa returned the ball. Kiyoko ran to the net and smashed it to the other side.

"15-love "

"Here comes another one," said Kiyoko serving the ball, "I won't let you win this round." She served and won the next two games. The score was now 3 games to 1. Now Akazawa was on the move. He kept returning all the balls but for some reason Kiyoko felt strange. The next time she went to return the ball she had swung the racket into thin air. "Huh?"

"What happened to Kiyoko?" asked Kachiro, "Didn't she see the ball?"

"Hm," mused Rei, "I think there's something wrong with Kiyoko. Akazawa probably did something." Kiyoko missed the ball three more times and St. Rudolph won the game.

"Kiyoko," said Ryoma going to the girl.

"Hai?" asked the girl.

"This is a doubles game," said Ryoma. He only stated the fact but Kiyoko's eyes widened. She smiled at Ryoma gratefully.

"Thanks Ryoma," said Kiyoko, "You're right." There was a five minute break and Rei called Kiyoko.

"Use the thing Yuki gave you," suggested Rei, "I think it really will help." Kiyoko shrugged and opened the pouch and took out the message. She smiled suddenly.

"Huh?" asked Horio aloud, "Why's Kiyoko smiling?"

"You'll see," said Rei. Kiyoko began loosening her muscles as she went back to the court. "I knew that idiot would write that." Ryoma picked up the message Kiyoko had dropped: USE YOU-KNOW-WHAT. Kiyoko swung her racket back and forth as the match started. It was Kiyoko's turn to serve. She tossed the ball high in a peculiar way no one had seen before and had done something as she hit the racket. Mika was about to return the ball when the audience thought they saw the ball dance out of the way and twirl to the floor.

"What was that? " asked Kachiro surprised.

"Dancing Dragon Serve," said Rei, "These guys must be pretty strong if Kiyoko has to use this serve. Ryuzaki-sense looked to the other bench on the court where Mizuki sat. He smiled the same smile even though his team was losing. Kiyoko felt a shiver run up her spine.

"Ryoma," said Kiyoko hiding behind the boy, "He's scary."

"Baka," said Ryoma. Suddenly, Tomoko, Sakuno's friend, appeared out of nowhere and shouted at Kiyoko from behind the nets.

"Kiyoko " said Tomoko, "Don't go so close to Ryoma-sama."

"Tomo-chan," said Sakuno in the background trying to warn her. Just then, two reporters, Inoue and Shiba came running to them. Shiba was panting.

"Has it started already?" asked Shiba as she gasped for breath.

"Shiba I told you to take your car to the repair shop," said Inoue angrily at the younger girl.

"Gomen, gomen," said Shiba to the older man before she began taking pictures of Ryoma's and Kiyoko's game. Kiyoko served another serve and won the next game so that it was 4-2. Now Kiyoko let Ryoma take the limelight. He won their next game since Mika and Akazawa were not used to his movements.

"Senpai " called Kiyoko from her court, "I will prove to you that age doesn't matter when we play tennis." She served the next ball and they won the game.

"Fuji-senpai," said Yuki while the two warmed up, "How come you're so uptight with Mizuki-senpai? And why is Yuuta cold to you? Why?" Fuji stopped the practice suddenly and went to the vending machines nearby and got a drink. He handed it to Yuki and the two sat down. Meanwhile, they heard cheers from where Ryoma and Kiyoko were playing.

"Yuuta," began Fuji after a moment, "He dropped out of Seigaku a few weeks after enrollment. He said that he refused to be in my shadow. Back then, we always played together but now all he's bent on doing is defeating me. I want our relationship to go back to the way it was but he won't listen to me. Mizuki has changed him completely. I wish he'd come back." Now Yuki looked horrified as Fuji talked on the bench.

"Fuji-chan," began Yuki suddenly in front of the boy sitting cross- legged on the ground so that she held his stare, "If there's something you want to tell me, I'm willing to listen. You must be going through a hard time now, what with Yuuta-san deaf to your wants. And I don't even want to think about the public. Incest is bad enough, but with another man nonetheless." Fuji had question marks all around him as Yuki talked. The first year trio soon came running to Fuji and Yuki stopping Yuki's ranting.

"Fuji-senpai Yuki-san " said Kachiro, "Kiyoko and Ryoma just won their game and you're up next."

"Hai," said Fuji as he and Yuki got their things. Yuki put a comforting hand on the still confused Fuji's shoulder as they made their way. Before the game started Yuki brought Rei and Kiyoko aside.

"What's up?" asked Rei, "You're supposed to be playing soon."

"Guys," said Yuki, "I think I like Fuji."

"That's great and all but why are you telling us now?" asked Kiyoko. Yuki fiddled with her fingers before beginning.

"Well," began Yuki, "I do like him but I'd hate to ruin his love."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kiyoko, "I don't remember Fuji ever liking someone?"

"That's because he doesn't go to our school," said Yuki, "He loves his brother and I know it's incest but can I really ruin a love that's been there for years? Plus, I never knew Fuji had those kinds of preferences. Do I even have a chance with him?" After awhile, Fuji called Yuki to him and she nodded before joining him. When she was gone, Rei and Kiyoko broke into fits of laughter.

"Oh God," said Kiyoko as she laughed, "This is just classic Yuki."

"She thinks Fuji wants to commit incest with his brother and prefers guys?" asked Rei aloud, "Maybe she really is stupider than I thought." They laughed as the game started. Yuki was surprised to see her opponent.

"Kisarazu Taki," said Yuki. Taki smiled at Yuki cheerfully.

"Good," said Taki pleased, "You remembered my name." Her dark eyes flashed before making room for a person who looked like her male counterpart. "May I have the pleasure of introducing my younger twin brother, Kisarazu Atsushi?"

"Ka-kawaii " gushed Kiyoko from the sidelines as she looked at Atsushi.

"Eh? " exclaimed Seigaku surprised at her sudden outburst. Did Kiyoko really like this guy? Ryoma looked visibly displeased until Kiyoko continued.

"That bandana is so cute " said Kiyoko jumping up and down as she gazed admiringly at Atsushi's red scarf. It tied around his forehead and went under his dark hair. He did look cute nonetheless. "Wow "

"Baka " said Ryoma ruffling the girl's hair.

"Ryoma " whined Kiyoko before grinning.

"Nice to meet you," said Yuki smiling at Taki and Atsushi, "I hope this will be a good game." Atsushi gave the girl a strange look before Taki laughed at him and began patting him on the back.

"You'll have to forgive Atsushi," said Taki, "He's the quieter twin." Yuki nodded having been there.

"Yeah, Reika was always the noisier between the two of us," said Yuki. Taki looked surprised before smiling warmly.

"You're a twin " said Taki pointing out the obvious. She was about to continue when the ref. called to them.

"It's time to begin the game," said the referee to the four. Yuki looked surprised before nodding and going to serve. She had forgotten that they were in the middle of a game. She shook her head. She couldn't be distracted by the girl. She bounced the ball before tossing it up and hurtling the Hurricane Serve at the other team. Taki raised an eyebrow in surprise. "5-love " Mizuki smiled.

"Is that her famous Hurricane Serve, Ryuzaki-sensei?" asked Mizuki with mild curiousity.

"Hai," said Ryuzaki calmly though she was wondering where he had gotten the information.

"This will certainly be an interesting match," said Mizuki. Ryuzaki looked at him and tried to look past Mizuki's unreadable face and found nothing. She sighed and looked back at the game. Yuki kept serving the Hurricane Serve and won the first game. Taki and Atsushi still stayed where they were having not moved at all as Yuki served. Fuji knew something was wrong. Taki went to serve next. She lobbed the ball to Yuki who returned it. Atsushi returned the ball and Fuji shot it back. Now Taki stood ready to make a super strong return. Yuki ran to the net and returned it with just as much force but it came out into a weak hit that Atsushi could easily return.

"Huh?" asked Yuki aloud, very confused.

"Rei," said Kiyoko, "I don't get it, didn't Yuki want to make that a strong hit?" Rei nodded.

"Taki did something to that ball," said Rei observing as the rally continued. Eiji and Ryoma were entranced by the ball.

"Huh?" asked Kiyoko out loud as she held her hand in front of Ryoma, "Yoohoo Ryoma " Her call went to unheard ears as Ryoma still looked at the ball with intense concentration.

"Eh? " said Eiji suddenly realizing what was wrong with the ball after it happened the second time, "Taki hits the ball strangely. The ball stops suddenly and does not turn right before Yuki-chan or Fuji are about to hit it." The Seigaku members' eyes widened in surprise.

"But how is that possible?" asked Horio incredulously. Now Kiyoko and Rei looked in the direction that Ryoma had been look at.

"Her hands have gloves," said Kiyoko in shock.

"And there's metal covering the handle of the racket," said Rei.

"Hm," said Inui as he scribbled on his book, "She swings underhand in a ninety degree angle continually and keeps the ball in her racket for an unusually long time. It seems that the ball loses much more momentum after it hits Taki's racket and almost stops spinning when it reaches to Fuji's and Yuki's side of the court."

"I see," said Rei now looking at Taki who had kept that confident grin on her face while the game crept on. St. Rudolph was now leading three games to one. "But doesn't it also mean that no matter how strong Yuki's serve is, it'll be immensely weaker when it gets to the other side so Atsushi and Taki could return the serve at a normal pace or slower?"

"Huh?" asked Kiyoko for the third time while also having millions of question marks around her.

"No matter how hard Yuki or Fuji hit," said Inui translating, "the ball will be much so weak that anyone could return it."

"Sugoi," said Eiji looking at Taki who won another game. Now Kiyoko understood some of it but her eyes widened at another fact.

"But," began Kiyoko slowly, "If there's no spin on the ball when it gets to Yuki's side, doesn't that mean Fuji-senpai can't return any of the balls?" Rei's eyes widened.

"Right," said Rei now scowling visibly, "Fuji-senpai's moves focus on centrifugal force and even if he made some spin to the ball, it still wouldn't have as large as an effect."

"Break " called the referee. Yuki clutched her racket tightly in frustration as she walked back to Ryuzaki-sensei's bench with Fuji. Fuji was now contemplating the problem and his face no longer held the same smile.

"Even now," said Yuki looking at her bruised and calloused hands, "even after all that hard work...I still can't accomplish anything." Suddenly Yuki's ears perked at a very familiar voice.

"Reika I told you we'd be late," said an annoyed voice. Yuki looked up and saw Rai, Kosuke, Keita, and Reika there (A/N: They're baaaaack ).

"What are you four doing here?" asked Rei looking at the foreigners.

"We wanted to see your game," said Reika. Rai looked displeased.

"Kiyoko " said Rai clinging to the girl, "Did onii-chan miss your game?" Kiyoko was freaked at his attitude so different from his old teasing one and Ryoma was seriously peeved at how close he was to Kiyoko.

"What's up with you?" asked Kiyoko trying to pull away, "Did you eat something strange for breakfast?" Kosuke grinned at Rei.

"Hey Rei," said Kosuke.

"Hi," said Rei coolly. Reika and Keita turned to Yuki and her game.

"YUKI " called the two before stopping at the expression on her face. She was still going through pressure because of the game. This only made her feel even more stressed. How could she lose now when they were all there to cheer her and Rei and Kiyoko on? Fuji put a light hand on Yuki's shoulder and going close to her ear.

"Don't worry about the others," said Fuji, "When we're in a game, it's just you, me, and the other school's team. I'll be there for you when we're on the court." Yuki looked surprised before a steely look took her eyes. She turned to Taki who was cheerfully chatting with Atsushi during the fifteen minute break which was nearly over.

"I won't lose," said Yuki loudly and almost casually to the pair, "I swear I won't lose." Taki looked at her surprised but expressionless now actually worried. Atsushi still remained the same. Yuki turned to the new visitors and smiled. "I promise I won't lose, especially for Mother's sake." Reika was the most shocked to her that.

"Yuki If you lose then I'll print off copies of your diary from last year and hand them out to everybody " threatened Reika. Yuki smiled slightly worried but now feeling much better. She couldn't possibly know Yuki owned a diary. Rei and Kiyoko went to Reika and pulled her aside.

"Do you really know where her diary is?" asked Rei. Reika nodded slyly.

"Call me later," said Reika. The three cousins grinned menacingly at each other while all the boys sweatdropped.

"Those guys really are related " Yuki pulled out a racket from her bag and the game continued.

"Fuji-chan," said Yuki walking to him, "I'll force the top spin to come out of the ball when Taki returns it." Fuji nodded not showing that he was unsure how she would do that. Yuki clutched her racket and now looked determined with her green eyes set in a steady gaze at the ball. Her racket didn't look it but it was much heavier than Taki's racket. The handles were also surrounded with metal but so was the rim, strings, and every other part not mentioned. Taki served and Fuji returned and soon the same pattern had emerged from before. Yuki let Fuji return all the balls. She was biding her time until Taki returned the strange ball. She didn't have long to wait and Yuki ran to the net and returned the ball aiming at Atsushi. He stood ready to return but was surprised when the racket flew out of his hand.

"15-love " said the ref. Yuki grinned at Atsushi and Taki.

"That won't work on me when I have this racket," said Yuki holding up the racket, "It's much heavier than Taki-san's racket." Taki looked surprised before laughing gently.

"How long will you last Yuki?" asked Taki losing her light tone, "You know you can't let Fuji-san waste his energy and you're already wiped from before." Yuki said nothing as she began swinging her racket.

"Don't worry about it " said Yuki smiling at Taki, "I'll manage. It's a lot better than all the other things I've been through." Now Taki finally got a good look at Yuki. It was as if she was finally seeing her for the first time rather than just as an opponent. Taki noticed her ragged but now strong body and grinned as she lost the bored look on her face. Atsushi looked at her surprised. He had rarely seen his sister challenged about something but when she was, she would do all she could to overcome it. Now things were getting interesting.

"I'll fight this out alone, Atsushi," said Taki sharply. Fuji was already two steps ahead of Yuki and pulled to the baseline ready to take over if she really was tired. Now the match was against Yuki and Taki and the real obstacle in Yuki's way was how to overcome the four games to two score. She closed her eyes and heaved a deep breath.

"Now we can see where Yuki's training finally went," said Kiyoko.

"Training?" asked Keita turning to the girl, "Is that why she's covered in bruises? I always warned her about keeping healthy but now she went over the edge. It would have been better if she really was in a fight That way she could get it all done in a few minutes."

"You thought she was in a fight? " asked Rei incredulously, "Does Yuki really look like someone who could fight an actual fight?"

"She always beat me up at home," piped Reika.

"Well, it's you," said Kiyoko as if it was obvious, "You're the girl that broke all her toys and then seduced her first crush because you pretended to be her."

"What? " exclaimed Rai and Kosuke at hearing that. This was certainly new.

"Hehe," said Reika sheepishly. Now Reika turned back to the game. It was all she could do to turn away again. She had never been interested in tennis as Yuki had been and now she felt some of the blood from her mother's side of the family begin to boil. Yuki seemed to be giving it her all as she returned with the large amount of force she needed in order to dent Taki's invincible returns. They showed no signs of backing down as sweat glistened down their bodies. Only one person kept popping up in her head. Her mother. Her wish. Yuki wanted to fulfill it with all her heart. Then the game ended and the ref. announced the result.

"6-5 Aihara-Syusuke pair wins " "The game's not starting for another few minutes, Kiyoko," said Rei turning to the girl, "Do you want to grab a bite?" It would only be a few minutes until the Kaidoh-Momo game and Kiyoko and Yuki were getting hungry. The match had been a long one and the heat had burned down hard on them. Yuki turned to Fuji.

"Fuji," said Yuki worriedly, "You might have to play later. Can you handle it?" Fuji smiled.

"Don't worry," said Fuji, "It'll be a while before I play." Yuki hovered anxiously over him.

"Are you sure?" asked Yuki, "Do you want some water? Or how about a snack? Maybe you should sit down." Rei sweat dropped before calling Kiyoko and Yuki.

"Hey," said Rei, "Why don't you two warm up with Eiji and Oishi? Kaidoh and Momo are getting on the court for some practice right now."

"Hai," said Kiyoko and Yuki before going to Eiji and Oishi.

"Senpai!" said Kiyoko standing in military form in front of Eiji and Oishi, "Would you like us to practice with you?" Eiji laughed at Kiyoko's comical act and grinned.

"We won't go easy on you so be ready!" said Yuki cheerfully as they four walked into the court.

"Oi! Oi! Whoever loses has to buy sushi later!" said Eiji jumping up and down.

"No way!" said Yuki before serving her hurricane serve, "Take that Eiji-chan!" The serve zoomed to the other end of the court but Eiji was already there catching it. He lobbed it back and Kiyoko was there to catch it. It wasn't an official game but it felt like it.

"I am so great!" said Kiyoko holding up the V for victory when she had scored another point. Eiji and Oishi were only two points behind and Oishi soon scored another. Yuki was about to serve again when she stopped and looked at the side where Yuuta was. Kiyoko looked at the direction Yuki was pointing at and grinned at Yuki. "So, does Yuki-chan have another crush? What's the matter? Is your BAD Apple ever heard of the Fuji apples? Get it? Fuji? Apple? HAHAHA! Sorry. On with the story getting old?" Yuki grew red before glaring at Kiyoko who was unabashed.

"That's Fuji-chan's brother, Loser!" said Yuki.

"Yuki-chan! Kiyoko-chan! What about the game?" whined Eiji.

"I don't wanna play anymore," said Kiyoko, "I want to see Fuji-senpai's brother."

"Hey! I saw him first!" said Yuki catching up to Kiyoko.

"You have Fuji," reasoned Kiyoko. The twos' quarreling voices soon left the court while Eiji and Oishi were in chibi form out in the snow. They were comically hurt that the two girls didn't want to play with them.

"Yuuta-san!" called Kiyoko running to the boy with Yuki not far behind. Yuuta glared at Kiyoko who just made an even bigger smile. "My name's Kazumi Kiyoko, nice to meet you!" Yuki was about to get there when she tripped on a foot.

"Kiyoko!" called Yuki to the girl while Kiyoko gave the girl a mischievous smile and walked away with Yuuta. She could be so evil sometimes…well, most of the time. Yuki looked at the foot that had tripped her.

"Hello Aihara Yuki," said Mizuki cheerfully to the girl. The St. Rudolph manager smiled at Yuki who smiled back. She was clueless to the boy's evil intentions.

"Hello, Mizuki-san," said Yuki, "Why aren't you with St. Rudolph? Isn't their game starting right about now?"

"It's all right, I already know who the victor will be," said Mizuki.

"Hey! Don't you think Seigaku has a chance of beating you?" asked Yuki, although she wasn't so confident herself. St. Rudolph had strong players. And with Kaidoh and Momo playing together, she knew that it would be a hard game to win. Just then, she remembered something. "Aren't you and Fuji-chan playing together? I'll have to warn you, Fuji-chan is really scary on the court. I mean, the first time I saw it, I ran away!" Mizuki still showed Yuki the same confident smile which was starting to bug her. Yuki pulled at the Mizuki's cheeks like Kiyoko had usually done to her and said, "Don't you have a different face than this?" Even when Yuki was contorting Mizuki's face, he was still calm and showing the same smile. Yuki gave up and said goodbye before going to see the matches.

"Where's Kiyoko?" asked Rei when Yuki had come back. Yuki looked around.

"Isn't she back yet?" asked Yuki worriedly. Just then Ryoma walked in drinking his Ponta juice (OMG He always drinks the same exact thing every episode!) and Rei walked to him.

"Ryoma, have you seen Kiyoko?" asked Rei.

"Mada Mada Dane," said Ryoma. (He says that all the time too!) Just as Ryoma said this, Kiyoko came into the picture with a storm cloud over her face. The members couldn't help but look in that direction. Kiyoko had been walking gloomily to the Seigaku members.

"What's wrong, Kiyoko?" asked Yuki to the girl.

"Yuuta," said Kiyoko looking at Yuki and Rei. She was near tears. "He said...he said..."

"Well?" asked Rei annoyed, "What did he say?"

"He said GO AWAY! No one's ever said that to me before! Does he hate me? No! Everyone loves me! WWAHHH!!!!!!!!!!" cried Kiyoko. Everyone sweat dropped, but Rei's had the biggest of them all. She was expressionless as she swiped the storm cloud from Kiyoko's head and dropped it into the trash bin. "NNNOOOOOO! My storm cloud!" Kiyoko now looked like a zombie as she took her seat. She then turned her head slowly into a 180 with her body facing forward and her neck in the other direction as she grinned evilly and her eyes glowed. She patted the seat next to her. "Who wants to sit next to me?" She looked like the undead as she kept patting the seat next to her.

"Rei! She's even scarier than before you take the cloud away! You sit with her," said Yuki pushing Rei to the chair.

"No way," said Rei, "That girl is definitely on something. You sit with her Ryoma." Now Rei was pushing Ryoma to Kiyoko who now looked dejected.

"I understand, no one wants to sit with me," said Kiyoko sighing. Rei and Yuki stood on either side of Ryoma.

"Look at that," said Yuki shaking her head, "That girl will be scarred for life. Too bad NOBODY came to help her. NOBODY." Rei nodded in agreement.

"Yup, she could have really used a GUY there for moral support," said Rei. Now they were nudging Ryoma who finally went through the guilt trip.

"Mada Mada Dane," said Ryoma as he sat down.

"Kaoru-Momo pair to the court," called the referee after everyone had settled back down. Kaidoh and Momo went to the court and were already in a contest as they tried to beat the other to get to the court.

"Hey! I was here first!" cried Momo.

"Hiss," said Kaidoh to Momo who glared. They were against Kisarazu Atsushi who was the man with the scarf who played against Yuki, and Yanagisawa Shinya. Rei winced when the Shinya boy looked directly at her and winked.

"Hey Rei," said Kiyoko turning to the girl, "Did that weirdo just wink at you?" Yuki laughed.

"Looks like someone has a wittle crushie wushie on Rei," teased Yuki.

"You say that again and you are on an express trip to Hell, Yuki," said Rei threateningly. She brandished a rope out of nowhere just to prove it. Yuki's eyes widened before hiding behind Fuji who was STILL smiling. Soon the game began with no more incidents from the sideline and Seigaku could tell that trouble was brewing on the court.

"I got that ball!" objected Kaidoh in a growl. He glared at Momo who grinned as if that was what he intended the whole time.

"You'll have to run for those balls Viper," said Momo throwing his hands up in the air like Kaidoh couldn't help being so bad at tennis.

"Hmm," said Kiyoko loudly, "I wonder who those two remind me of." Kiyoko was staring at Ryoma who lowered his hat and didn't look in her direction. Just then, Rai, Kosuke, Keita, and Reika appeared.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Yuki annoyed, "I see you guys one minute and you're gone the next." AN: thought I forgot about them, huh? Reika just smiled and held up a hamburger under Yuki's nose. Rai did the same with Kiyoko whose mouth watered. Rei grabbed for the burger in Kosuke's hand. She nearly tackled him for it.

"C'mon Kosuke, just one bite," begged Rei.

"Yeah right," said Kosuke, "One bite to you means taking the whole thing and stuffing it in your mouth." Rei said nothing as she still tried to snatch the burger. Tezuka was watching the two on the ground.

"Rei, did you make sure to bring the medicine aid?" asked Tezuka. He was really trying to take away Rei's attention from Kosuke but only Inui, Fuji, and Ryoma knew that. Inui just wrote on his notebook while Ryoma didn't care. Fuji, on the other hand, had other things in mind.

"Of course," said Rei revealing the box with medicine from its place near her bag. She was completely dense about Tezuka not wanting her to go near Kosuke. Kosuke had other plans.

"Hey Rei, is it all right if we take a walk?" asked Kosuke.

"But I have to watch the game," objected Rei.

"That can wait," said Kosuke as he grabbed her hand and led her away.

"Are you sure you should just let them go like that Captain?" asked Kiyoko to the third year who said nothing.

"Why would Tezuka mind?" asked Eiji suddenly appearing with cat ears and whiskers. He looked at Kiyoko and gave her a 'nya?'. Kiyoko took on that funny sagely look as she shook her head and patted Eiji.

"Children are so dense," said Kiyoko. Everyone sweat dropped and turned their attention back to the game.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Rei fiddling with her Seigaku jacket. Kosuke noticed her uncomfortable position and laughed.

"You seemed to have improved since our last talk," commented Kosuke, "Have you finally gotten together with that Tezuka guy?" Rei smacked the boy's head.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk like that to him," said Rei, "Now, tell me what's up or I'm leaving." Kosuke handed Rei a small package from his packet. Rei took it warily and opened the box to find a key. "What's this for?" Kosuke grinned smugly.

"Will you kiss me if I tell you?" asked Kosuke puckering up. Rei sweat dropped before smacking the boy on the head. "Ouch! Okay already. If you must know, that is a key for a safe deposit box at the Tokyo National Bank. The number is on the key. I'm not allowed to tell you anything else." Rei looked mildly satisfied and was about to go back when Kosuke pulled her to him.

"Kosuke," said Rei, "I thought we settled this last time."

"Settled what?" asked Kosuke innocently as he hugged her tightly, "I seem to recall you rejecting me and me saying that you can't open yourself up to others. I don't remember settling anything." Rei pulled away and looked directly at him with harsh eyes.

"I can't do this to Tezuka, he's become much too important in my life," said Rei wishing that Kosuke could see it from her point of view, "Don't make me choose between you and him." Kosuke laughed then.

"I get the picture Rei," said Kosuke walking with her back to the game, "I could tell something changed between you two the moment I looked. You guys are too obvious. Don't worry about me, I was only testing you." Rei breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the boy.

"You're as cocky as ever aren't you, Kosuke?" said Rei playfully as the two walked back. Unfortunately, Kaidoh and Momo were at the lowest point in their game. Yuki and Kiyoko didn't even notice when Rei snuck in. Tezuka gave the girl a sideways glance which Rei returned with a smile.

"This is so not good," said Kiyoko as the game's excitement was building. She had been clinging to Ryoma's arm since Rei had left and now she squeezed it tightly resulting with a yell from Ryoma. Tomo saw this as a good time to intervene. She had been glaring at Kiyoko the whole time since Ryoma had made no intention of telling Kiyoko to bug off but this was the last score.

"Kiyoko! Let Ryoma-sama go!" said Tomo pointing an accusing finger at Kiyoko. She and Ryoma turned their attention off the game for a moment so that they could glare at Tomo.

"Tomo-chan," said Sakuno in a small voice tugging at the girl's shirt.

"Will you stop bugging us?" asked Kiyoko visibly annoyed, "I'm watching a game here. Why don't you run along for a bit until Ryoma plays? God knows you're only here to watch him, right? Other people have lives that don't include stalking people."

"Mada Mada Dane," added Ryoma. Tomo and Sakuno were so shocked that they had turned into stone. As the game progressed, things looked worse and worse. Neither Momo and Kaidoh were willing to cooperate with each other but Kaidoh did not want to give up. At the next ball he dove and returned with Boomerang Snake.

"Yay! Kaidoh-senpai!" cheered Yuki before sitting back down. She couldn't believe she had actually cheered for the human manifestation of the snake. Usually she was scared out of her wits over him. Yuki turned to the side and saw Mizuki there momentarily shocked. Finally, the two boys worked together and won the game. Everyone cheered as the two exited the court. Now that the game had ended, the boys had stopped playing teamwork and were back to ripping each other's throats off. Yuki looked to the side and saw Taki there, comforting her twin. He had lost twice already and was obviously displeased with his performance. Yuki walked to Taki who had given up trying to make her twin feel better and turned to Yuki.

"You guys really aren't relenting, are you?" asked Taki amused.

"Two more wins and we beat you," said Yuki. Taki smiled sadly. The team was good and despite St. Rudolph's efforts, they had managed to foil Mizuki's plans. But now she brightened as Doubles 1 came forward.

"But the next game will be ours," said Taki with complete confidence, "You'll be going against Akazawa Yoshirou and Kaneda Ichirou. Ichirou will be no problem but Akazawa is a whole other ball game. You won't beat him."

"We'll see how they fare against the Golden Pair," said Yuki before walking back. Ichirou, who had heard Taki's conversation with Yuki, glared at the girl.

"That wasn't very nice Taki," mumbled Ichirou. Taki shrugged.

"It wasn't very nice to eavesdrop, Ichirou," said Taki before smiling proudly at Akazawa, "Ganbatte Buchou-sama." Akazawa smiled back. His tan skin was well admired by most women as the two got onto the court.

"Only nice to a few people," grumbled Ichirou while preparing his racket.

"Eiji-chan!" said Yuki running to the boy and smiling, "Don't forget the little bag I gave you! You might need it. Ganbatte Oishi-senpai!" Oishi smiled his motherly smile before getting on the court. Eiji was twirling his racket around his hands, the sign that he was serious. He turned one last toothpaste-ad smile at Seigaku before giving the V-symbol and turning back to the game.

"That was my sign," protested Kiyoko looking slightly sullen.

"Cry me a river," said Yuki rolling her eyes. Kiyoko stopped her gloomy attitude and looked challengingly at Yuki. She stared for a moment and then the two were locked into a staring contest.

"Jo Mama," said Kiyoko after awhile to which everyone except Tezuka sweat dropped.

"What?!" exclaimed Rai looking exasperated as he stared at his younger stepsister, "You're still saying that?"

"Chickenbutt," was Kiyoko's witty return.

"Who?" asked Rei getting into the game.

"Chickenpoo," answered back Kiyoko.

"Why?" asked Rei smiling. She just loved this one.

"Chicken thigh," replied Kiyoko.

"Where?" asked Yuki prompting the stupidest one of them all.

"Chicken pear," declared Kiyoko proudly.

"You've gotta work on that one," said Rai, "I can't believe you still haven't thought about how to answer where."

"I have too," said Kiyoko, "Chicken pear is a darn good one."

"Whatever," said the whole group excluding Tezuka although he did say "Ah". Now, back to the game. It was St. Rudolph's turn to serve and already Seigaku was leading. Eiji had been using his cat like reflexes to return every serve. Oishi was at the baseline ready to back up whenever Eiji failed, which was never. Soon Seigaku won the first game. Yuki breathed a sigh of relief. Looks like Taki's warning was useless when it came to Eiji and his acrobatic skills. As time went on though, a few could sense trouble going on with Eiji.  
"What's up with Eiji-chan?" asked Yuki worriedly as sweat started to form on the boy's face. Rei's frown deepened as the game progressed. She shook her head and Kiyoko finally got sick of the motions.

"What's the problem?!" asked Kiyoko annoyedly.

"Look at the ball," was all Rei said. Kiyoko looked there but Ryoma was way ahead of her. Suddenly he turned down and rubbed his eyes. They were hurting and he was beginning to understand why. Kiyoko, who was as clueless as ever, thought that it was just Tomo and Sakuno bugging him again. Though Eiji had the best eyesight in Seigaku, Ryoma soon placed second. Kiyoko's had the best vision between the three girls but Rei was better at analyzing. With Yuki, she specialized in ball movement and rotation.

"Daijobu ka, Ryoma?" asked Kiyoko worriedly. Soon Yuki understood what was going on.

"How could he know?" mumbled Yuki to herself while sneaking glances at Mizuki, "How could he possibly find a weakness to Eiji-chan's amazing eyesight?" Now, to the tennis challenged, Inui was there to explain the circumstances as the first years (the Triad: Horio, Kachiro, and Mizuno (chibi-Oishi) and Tomo and Sakuno).

"For people with normal eyesight you wouldn't even notice, but with people like Kikumaru and Echizen, they will experience trouble," began Inui, "Akazawa of St. Rudolph has been returning the ball using the rim of his racket giving the ball a small shaking movement as it goes to the other end of the court. Because of Kikumaru's excellent vision, he can see that ball movement which puts him at a disadvantage because the ball movement disrupts his eyesight." Now Inui went back to being in the sidelines after the explanation. Kiyoko had whirls in her eyes for two reasons. The first was because of the headache explanation Inui had given and the second was because the ball movement was starting to irritate her eyes as well.

"How confusing," commented Reika who had listened in. She had been sitting on the spare bench with the three other boys and had known to keep their distance. At least they weren't as much of an outsider as Tomo and Sakuno. They had to be with the first years standing at the gate while Reika, Kosuke, Rai, and Keita had mixed in with the Seigaku regulars. "Hey! Wasn't that boy the one I was pretending to strip for. It was so funny when he thought that I was you Yuki! (See Chapter 14-20. Somewhere between there) That old switcharoo was a classic." Reika had been laughing her head off while Yuki made strangling motions at the girl. Kiyoko and Rei sweat dropped.

"Now I remember why Yuki hated her," said Kiyoko, "Rai isn't even that bad."

"What about that time when I flushed your bear down the toilet," piped Rai, overhearing Kiyoko's and Rei's conversation. Realization dawned on Kiyoko who glared at Rai.

"I remember that!" exclaimed Kiyoko, "You are so dead Rai!" Kiyoko began chasing Rai who had been running in circles when Rei chose to intervene. The two were like two opposite ends of a magnet sometimes.

"Break it up, Kiyoko," said Rei pushing back the now preppy girl, "That must have been a very long time ago."

"It was not!" protested Kiyoko indignantly, "That happened a few weeks before I was leaving for Japan!" Rei sweatdropped and let Kiyoko go. All of Seigaku overheard.

"Kiyoko STILL sleeps with a teddy bear," snickered Yuki.

"Yeah," agreed Tomo, "What a loser." Rei and Yuki glared daggers at Tomo who looked surprised before cowering in the background. Kiyoko had joined Yuki and Rei in their glaring and had brought along her racket as she grinned a deadly smile at Tomo.

"You don't have the right to tease Kiyoko," said Rei coldly, "You aren't good enough for that."

"Darn right you aren't!" agreed Yuki, "That's reserved for friends only and you guys are definitely not our friends." Kiyoko was continually nodding before saying her trademark line. (Most likely don't know it yet but you'll be hearing it a lot more often).

"Jo Mama," said Kiyoko in an exaggerated gangster tone. All the Seigaku members cowered in the background.

"The hate from women are too strong," said Momo.

"Mada Mada Dane," said Ryomo pulling his hat over his head. Just then Eiji tripped pulling everyones' attention back to the game. Yuki's heart leaped as she wondered if St. Rudolph would get another point. The score was 4 games to 2 and it would be a hard game for Seigaku to try and catch up. At just the last moment, Oishi came to the rescue and with his racket trailing the floor with a grating sound, Oishi gave an amazing return.

"Wow! What was that?" asked Kiyoko her attention fully taken by the game. Rei looked at Kiyoko skeptically.

"The title of Vice-Captain isn't just for show, Kiyoko," said Rei, "Even though Fuji-senpai is number 2 in Seigaku, Oishi-senpai's Moon Volley is worth feeling threatened." Yuki wasn't listening as she hugged Fuji comfortingly.

"You'll always be number one in my book Fuji," said Yuki comfortingly as Fuji gave off his ever popular smile. Now the game was on and Oishi went to help Eiji up. While he was doing

so, he whispered something in Eiji's ear (not in THAT way ;) ) and Eiji looked surprised before he smiled. The two went back to their positions but know changed their formation.

"That looks familiar," said Rei smiling, "I can't believe they're using THAT already."

"What's THAT, Rei?" asked Kiyoko curiously.

"You'll see," said Rei mysteriously, "I walked in on them doing that formation. It's really something only experienced Doubles groups can do. But you and Yuki probably shouldn't try it."

"Huh? Why not?" asked Kiyoko.

"You're just filled with questions today aren't you?" asked Rei giving Kiyoko THE look, "Just watch and see." Oishi and Eiji stood in an I and stood at the ready position. Both smiled as they looked at Akazawa and Ichirou. They were wary of what Eiji and Oishi would do but served anyway. Immediately Oishi moved to the right and Eiji to the left. Eiji returned and Ichirou volleyed it back. Yuki stood up in surprise.

"I've heard of this," said Yuki, "Australian Formation. Sugoi Eiji-chan, Oishi-senpai! You are both talented Doubles players!"

"Australian Formation?" asked some people cluelessly (Don't want to say any names but two of them are tres annoying. One with long raggedy braids that'll just slide off her little air filled head if you pulled on them and the other with two HUGE blobs of hair that no one would want. Not that I'm pointing any fingers).

"It's when both Doubles players are lined up in a vertical line facing the net in an I. When the opposite team hits the ball, the other side moves instantly and returns the ball a lot faster than normal. Usually it destroys the other team's rhythm," said Kiyoko.

"If you already knew it then why were you asking so many questions earlier?" asked Rei with the anger mark in her face. Then she noticed something. "What the hell are those?" She was sweatdropping as she pointed at the glasses on Kiyoko's face looking vaguely like a feminized version of Inui's glasses.

"You like them Rei?" asked Yuki displaying the glasses she had grabbed from Kiyoko's face and showing them to Rei, "I thought that Kiyoko would be smarter if she had these on."

"Huh?" asked Kiyoko cluelessly looking from Rei to Yuki and back to Rei. She gave the two girls a long look before turning her attention back to the game muttering, "Freaks. I am friends with freaks." Now the referee called a break. The score was five games to four with Seigaku leading. The sideline team members of Seigaku were in high spirits. They could win this one. Now Kiyoko looked to Eiji who was taking a long gulp of water. Of all the members, her personality related to him the most. (AN: This isn't really important but, the character Kiyoko is based on a friend. Recently, she got a haircut that fanned out like Eiji's and also got highlights that melded well with her brown hair giving her an Eiji haircut. According to her, it was totally coincidental. You decide. Back to the game. And you didn't have to read this) She could tell that the Cat Boy was getting tired and wondered how long he would last. She hoped that none of the other Seigaku members would soon catch wind of what was wrong with Eiji.

"Change court," ordered the ref. Oishi walked to the other end of the court when he turned and noticed Eiji wasn't following with him.

"Eiji," said Oishi alarmed as he walked back to him.

"Eiji-chan," said Yuki worriedly. Now all the Seigaku members grew worried about the boy. "He doesn't look like he's even awake." Kiyoko shook her head disapprovingly.

"Looks like someone didn't eat a healthy breakfast this morning," said Kiyoko while everyone sweatdropped.

"This coming from the girl who lives on candy," said Rei. Oishi dragged Eiji to their side of the court and assured the ref. that Eiji was all right. The game began and the Seigaku members were startled to see that Oishi was taking all the boys while Eiji still stood immobile. Rei smiled slightly. "This is the true power of the Golden Pair. The strong bond of friendship and loyalty for each other. I just wish a certain other pair could be like that too." Now Rei was looking at Yuki who was still watching the game worriedly and Kiyoko who was happily eating a hamburger Rai had been taunting her with. Rei sighed and shook her head as if there was no way Yuki and Kiyoko would be like Eiji and Oishi.

Oishi fell on the court and Yuki stood up along with some of the first years. Would it really end like this with St. Rudolph taking the win so easily? Akazawa lobbed the next ball and Oishi was still on the floor. This was getting hopeless. Just then, movement appeared on Eiji's part of the court and a blur of wavy red hair before Eiji returned the ball. A point was scored and the

score was 6 games to 5. The next game would decided everything.

"Oi! Oi! We're not finished yet!" said Eiji giving Akazawa the victory sign. Everyone smiled in relief as it seemed like Eiji was back to his regular self. In the end, St. Rudolph won 7 games to 5 but the other team was sweating just as profusely as Eiji and Oishi. The four shook hands and everyone ran to Eiji who fell back on the floor. She shook him slightly but he wouldn't be moved from the court. There was no more strength in him.

"How do we get him off the court?" asked Kiyoko aloud before suddenly getting an idea and donning a witch outfit and holding out her hands in front of the boy. Everyone watched and wondered what the girl was up to. "I shall use my wiccan (witch) powers to make Eiji-chan levitate!" Now everyone sweatdropped, as they so often did with Kiyoko, but then had jaws open wide as Eiji was being dragged across the floor and made to sit up on the bench. Kiyoko's eyes were closed in concentration so she couldn't see that Rai, Kosuke, Keita, and an unwilling Reika had dragged Eiji to his seat with rope. They held their fingers to their lips ordering the Seigaku team to keep silent. They all shrugged and then dragged Kiyoko to make room for the next game.

"Singles 3! Echizen Ryoma and Fuji Yuta!" announced the ref. Tomo was screaming to the top of her lungs while Sakuno was waving her pom poms timidly. Kiyoko grinned sneakily wanting to outdo Tomo and Sakuno. She planted a kiss on an unsuspecting Ryoma before he got on the court while Tomo fumed and wanted very much to kick the girl to high heaven. Yuki pouted.

"Hey Kiyoko! No lovey dovey during a tennis game," said Yuki while Rei sweatdropped.

"That's exactly what you do with Fuji," muttered Rei while Kiyoko stuck her tongue out and said what Rei had muttered. Yuki blushed before grinning evilly and pointing at Yuta who was scowling behind Ryoma.

"Guess who you just did that in front of," said Yuki before cackling evilly while Kiyoko was next to her bawling like a child. Rei was right in between of the crying Kiyoko and the witchish Yuki.

"Next match! Begin!" 


	9. Game 9

"Next match, Echizen Ryoma vs. Syusuke Yuta!" announced the ref. Ryoma stood up and walked to the court but Yuta was nowhere to be seen. Kiyoko and Yuki were also missing. Kiyoko had quietly sneaked out during Kaidoh's match and was walking to where Yuta was practicing. Yuki had seen and followed her.  
"Nice ball," said Kiyoko cheerfully behind Yuta. The boy turned and glared at Kiyoko who walked to him. Yuki was hiding behind a pole and was sneaking a look from the pole.  
"Who are you and why do you keep following me?! Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" asked Yuta in an annoyed voice. Kiyoko was suddenly clinging to Yuta's leg in chibi with a river of tears flowing from her eyes.  
"Aww, Yuuta-kun doesn't like me!" whined Kiyoko. Yuta sweatdropped and tried to pry the girl off him but to no avail. Finally, after Kiyoko was sad to see that her wailing wasn't working like it usually did, she pushed Yuta away and ran off in tears. Yuta had question marks on his face and was about to turn back to his game when he heard another person walk to him.  
"What is it now?" asked Yuta turning again but stepping back when he saw it was Yuki. She looked shyly at him while Yuta had a suspicious and angry look on his face. "Weren't you with that other weirdo?" Yuki nodded slowly before approaching.  
"Your game is starting soon," said Yuki shyly, "Ano, I heard from someone that you were Fuji-chan's little brother so I wanted to-" "If that's all that you have to say then you better leave now!" snapped Yuta, Yuki flinched back in surprise but walked to him and handed him the same small satchel she had given the other Seigaku players.  
"Well, I just wanted to give this to you," said Yuki with a blush, "When I saw you I thought that you didn't talk to Fuji-chan much but I didn't have the courage to ask why. I didn't really know what to give you but I hope you like it! By the way, your match is starting soon." Yuki ran out and was blushing when she rounded a corner. She was about to go back to the game when a hand pushed he back and Kiyoko was in Yuki's face. She pulled on the other girl's cheeks and grinned evilly.  
"So, you were after Yuta all along, eh Yuki?" asked Kiyoko grinning evilly as Yuki whined holding her cheeks.  
"Ouch Kiyoko! That hurt!" cried Yuki rubbing her reddening cheeks while Kiyoko stuck out her tongue.  
"Well you shouldn't have been flirting with Yuta," reasoned Kiyoko with a shrug.  
"I was not!" objected Yuki before pointing an accusing finger, "And why are you mad? What about Ryoma!" Kiyoko shrugged.  
"Well it isn't like I can resist a cute face like Yuta's!" said Kiyoko hugging her jacket and jumping up and down before smiling at Yuki, "Isn't he just so adorable? I just want to hug him!" Yuki sweatdropped before sneaking past the girl and going back to the game. By now Yuta had gotten to the court and the game was about to start. Yuki was distressed to see that the boy didn't wear the satchel she had given him but sighed and pretended not to care. Kiyoko meanwhile was yawning boredly since she wasn't playing. "Tennis isn't fun unless I'm in it," said Kiyoko. Rei whacked the girl with a racket.  
Eventually, Ryoma won the game and Kiyoko cheered. She looked worriedly at Yuta who felt like he had lost everything. She was about to go to him when Ryoma stopped her. Kiyoko looked at him in surprise.  
"You shouldn't go to him right now," said Ryoma before leaving. Kiyoko had hearts in her eyes wondering. She had thought that Ryoma had shown a hint of care but he just didn't want Kiyoko bothering anyone. Yuki sighed but then noticed Fuji's serious expression. She went to him but he ignored her. Yuki looked away and sat down hurt. Suddenly, Eiji placed a comforting hand on Yuki's head.  
"Don't worry about it, Yuki-chan," said Eiji grinning. Yuki gave the boy a wane smile and watched the game. Fuji didn't even shake Mizuki's hand as he went to his side of the court. Mizuki just shrugged and grinned. He was totally in control of the game. You could now tell who the total mastermind of the matches were. Mizuki had done his research well and had worked especially hard on getting Fuji's information.  
"Ganbatte Fuji-chan!" shouted Yuki clinging to the wire covering the whole court. Fuji grinned and returned Mizuki's shot. His eyes were now open and you could see his cold blue eyes. Kiyoko was shivering and hiding behind Rei. Sometimes Fuji just creeped her out. The last ball resounded on the ground and Yuki opened the tennis door to let him out. Fuji went to Yuta and Mizuki was still on the tennis floor still wondering how he could have possibly lost.  
Fuji walked to Yuta who glared at the boy but weakened with Fuji's ever present smile. Then Yuki noticed the satchel she had given the boy in his pocket. Yuki was smiling to herself until she felt something pulling on her cheeks.  
"Kiyoko!" cried out Yuki scoldingly while Kiyoko just grinned menacingly.  
"Yuki!" cried out Kiyoko in the same voice that Yuki had said to Kiyoko. "Don't think you can touch Yuta you little butthead. You have Fuji." Yuki countered saying that Kiyoko also had Ryoma. Now the day had ended and Yuki happily shook Taki's hand. Kiyoko goggled at Taki's twin brother Atsushi. His red bandana tempted her greatly. Now the girl walked to him and pulled on the bandana. Taki laughed and whispered something to her brother. The boy sighed and handed Kiyoko his bandana. Kiyoko cheered happily.

"Come on, Kiyoko! If you don't catch up we'll leave you behind!" shouted Yuki behind her, "Rei asked me to train you while she has a cold so you have to come with me, okay?" Kiyoko scowled but sighed and followed Yuki on her morning run. It was fine running but Yuki did it with her racket. A familiar sound echoed to the girls' left and they walked to the sound. There was Ryoma reading a magazine while Tomo and Sakuno were practicing.  
"Hey Ryoma! What are you doing here?" asked Kiyoko to the boy cheerfully. Tomo scowled at the girl who stuck out her tongue. Ryoma had a look of relief on his face and walked over to her. Yuki grinned and pushed Kiyoko to the boy.  
"I better get going," said Yuki, "I promised Fuji I'd meet him at the movies today and now I have time to get ready." Kiyoko looked at Yuki in surprise and scratched the back of her head.  
"I didn't know you were going to meet up with Fuji," said Kiyoko. Yuki just waved goodbye and now Kiyoko was left with Ryoma, Tomo, and Sakuno. "Hey, Ryoma, why are you here so early in the morning?" Ryoma pointed at the two girls behind him.  
"Dad tricked me into helping them with their training," said Ryoma. Kiyoko's eyes glittered and she clung to Ryoma, shaking him eagerly as she jumped up and down happily.  
"Ryoma! Will you help me too?" asked Kiyoko, "I'm supposed to be training today so I was wondering if you could train me since Yuki left me." Ryoma shrugged and nodded even though Kiyoko didn't need as much help as the two other girls did. Kiyoko cheered and took out something from her pocket. "Yes! I can finally use this!" Before Ryoma could ask what it was, Kiyoko grinned evilly. "Well, you remember Atsushi's bandana that he gave me? I decided to start using it! Like my new accessory?" Kiyoko wrapped the bandana around her head. Ryoma sweatdropped.  
Kiyoko took a spot next to Tomo on the wall and it was plain to see that she was playing considerably better than both girls put together. Ryoma was now playing next to Kiyoko who grinned. Then a large ball flew past the wall and far away. Kiyoko looked at Sakuno who had thrown it.  
"Ehh, gomen! I'll get it!" volunteered the girl. Kiyoko sweatdropped. She had thrown it. Of course she would get the ball. After a few minutes, Kiyoko tapped on her foot impatiently. It was taking way too long. Even though Kiyoko didn't particularly like Sakuno, it was wrong to leave them behind if they were hurt. Besides, the training session was for the other girls and both were missing. Kiyoko grabbed Ryoma and dragged the boy behind her. Then they saw the practice grounds of a school tennis team. The duo was surprised to see Sakuno kneeling looking at a multiple amount of tennis balls around her. Kiyoko had question marks on her face and asked what was going on. "Ano," began Sakuno, "I'm looking for my ball but it dropped." Kiyoko gave the girl a look and wondered how she could have found it but Sakuno went up to her. "Ryoma-sama's drawing is on it," whispered the girl. Kiyoko hid in her laughter but then frowned at a man who stood in front of her.  
"Can I help you, punk wannabe?" asked Kiyoko giving the man the middle finger. The man looked at her in surprise.  
"What the hell?! You just flipped me off!" cried out the man. He approached Kiyoko threateningly but the girl put up her hands to fight. The boy sweatdropped but then just moved away. "Weirdo," muttered the boy. Kiyoko glared threateningly at the man and glared at him defensively.  
"What? What? You wanna take this outside?" asked the girl. Tomo sweatdropped and informed Kiyoko that everyone was outside. Kiyoko scowled and told her that that wasn't the point. Ryoma served a tennis ball to swerve the boy's attention.  
"Oi," said Ryoma throwing the can of Ponta he had bought away coolly, "If I beat all of you, will you give me your tennis balls?" The man looked at him disbelievingly. Kiyoko laughed.  
"You don't have to if you're afraid," said Kiyoko teasingly. That was all the boys needed. They assembled one after the other in front of Ryoma. It was suicide. If Ryoma missed just once, he lost. Kiyoko leaned on a chair to watch the match. Ryoma went up to serve and Kiyoko smiled to herself. It wasn't even worth doing the twister serve to such weaklings. Ball after ball and Ryoma had no trouble beating them. Few stood out and by the end of the tennis game, the other team was panting heavily and Ryoma had just finished his warm up. Ryoma went outside the tennis court and was greeted by a gleeful hug from Kiyoko and a peck on the cheek. Ryoma was blushing while Tomo was glaring. Soon, Ryoma's dad came to pick up Ryoma and offered to give the girls a ride. Kiyoko declined saying she really had to train but she did wink at Ryoma before leaving. Yuki sweatdropped when she had come home that day to see Kiyoko prancing around the room with Rei unable to stop her because of her cold.

Kiyoko and Yuki were happily dressing into their tennis outfits the next day. They were taking their time getting ready since Inui was preparing a particularly hard training sessions. Yuki was laughing hilariously when Kiyoko had wrapped Atsushi's headband around her head. Yuki was wondering if Kiyoko was really weird enough to wear an accessory from another team. Yuki pulled teasingly on the band making Kiyoko stick out her tongue. Finally, Yuki let go, and Kiyoko was just about to march out angrily when she tripped over on the red band. When they reached the tennis court, they found a cluster of regulars around Ryoma, Kachiro (mushroom head), and Arai. Yuki was trying to muffle her laughter when she saw Arai's bruised eye. Kiyoko was going "aww" at Arai pityingly. Then Kiyoko turned surprised to Ryoma who was given bandages for his face.  
"Oh my god, Ryoma!" cried out Kiyoko running to the boy worriedly. Ryoma found himself being hugged to Kiyoko's 'chest'. "What horrible luck! To be the one freshman that got hurt! I'll beat him up for you Ryoma, okay?" Yuki sweatdropped and Ryoma didn't get a chance to tell Kiyoko that Kachiro was hurt too. Kachiro was weeping while Rei blandly asked.  
"What's Kachiro, then? An elementary school student?" asked Rei. That made Kachiro cry even harder until Yuki whacked the boy lightly with her tennis racket saying that boys shouldn't cry, like her darling Fuji. And now Yuki clung to Fuji with hearts in her eyes while Fuji gave the girl his ever present smile. Yuki swooned and now everyone sweatdropped. "But you said that someone from another school came here looking for Ryoma?" Kiyoko was surprised and looked at the boy wondering if he had gotten into trouble with someone once again.  
"Maybe he saw him play," suggested Yuki helpfully, "Like in the old samurai movies when one kendo swordsman is driven by pure desire to fight someone strong. To test their samurai way to the limit in a strive to become the most powerful swordsman!" Now Yuki had stars in her eyes while the whole team sweatdropped. Kiyoko, however, clasped her hands onto Yuki's and both were dreaming of Ryoma and Fuji in sexy samurai clothing while drooling. But now Arai went forward.  
"That guy did come looking for Echizen," commented the boy, "And he did give him a challenge." Yuki was gloating now and sighed contentedly. Kiyoko had tears in her eyes of how popular Ryoma had gotten. But the girl looked away. Someday she would have to play against him. Then Tezuka came up and told them it was time for practice. Yuki went up to Tezuka after she had finished stretching with Eiji.  
"Tezuka-buchou," said Yuki bowing shyly, "Ano, I know that Kiyoko already has Ryoma as her permanent partner, but do you have any idea who my permanent partner is? I mean, if it isn't any trouble." Tezuka looked at Yuki expressionlessly before motioning for Fuji to stop and come to where he and Yuki were. Yuki's eyes widened hoping that Tezuka was thinking what she was thinking...Yes he was! Tezuka told the genius that he would be Yuki's permanent partner now and that the two were to follow Eiji's and Oishi's lead when they trained together. "Yes!" cheered Yuki hugging the boy tightly. Later that day, Kiyoko, Rei, and Yuki were on their way home when Momo and Ryoma grabbed them and pulled them aside.  
"Um..." began Kiyoko when Ryoma was holding her tightly away from view, "It's not that I don't mind you holding me like this Ryoma but what are we doing?" Rei on the other hand did mind Momo holding her and broke free smoothly. Yuki looked from the hand on her shoulder to Momo who was holding her and broke free the painful way. At least painful for Momo. The boy cried out in surprise when Yuki stuck out her tongue after nearly breaking Momo's fingers. The tall boy was about to run after her when Eiji and Oishi were walking their way. Yuki hid behind the motherly Oishi and looked teasingly at Momo from where she stood.  
"What are we doing?" asked Eiji hiding behind the post with Rei, Kiyoko, and Ryoma who were following Takashi, "Why are we following Taka-san?" Rei and Kiyoko clamped their hands over the boy before explaining that Taka was going to meet up with a girl. Oishi was fretting worriedly and hoped that Taka had protection. The girls tried to smother their laughter behind their hands as they sat in an ice cream booth where Taka and the woman was in clear view. Kiyoko ordered the largest thing on the menu and Yuki had coconut. They munched happily while the boys both spied and nibbled. A shadow suddenly approached and Kiyoko tensed. It was as if she had felt another animal walk into her territory. A large boy with silver hair and droll yellow eyes was walking and Kiyoko felt Ryoma stiffen next to her.  
A foot came out of the booth causing the boy to nearly trip. Ryoma stood up and grinned in a challenging way at the boy Taka suddenly called "Akutsu!" Ryoma aimed his racket in Akutsu's direction while the other boys were open mouthed. What was the ochibi thinking? "I accept your challenge, remember my name," ordered Ryoma. Akutsu looked amused and shrugged off the hand that the woman Taka had been with put on his shoulder. He told Taka to stay out of his business and left. It wasn't until later on that the others heard thatI the woman Taka was with was Akutsu's mother. Kiyoko looked at the tall Seigaku regular suspiciously and didn't look as if she believed him. Yuki was ready to go into another session of melodrama.

"No! You're not going to beat me this time Echi-kun!" shouted Kiyoko as she breezed by the boy. Rei pressed the stopclock and nodded approvingly. Less than 45 seconds. Yuki was happily strolling along with Fuji and Rei stood self-consciously next to Tezuka. Eiji and Momo were still teasing Taka about the woman yesterday. All of the Seigaku members were practicing and the race was getting quicker. The first years had dropped out except for Mizuno. Ryoma lowered his hat as he continued to run. The boy wasn't even out of breath and Kiyoko was determined to overcome him.  
After awhile, Inui had told them that the Seigaku members had to run under forty seconds or else they would have to drink Inui's Refined and Remixed Penal-Tea in Caffeine Free form. Yuki's face darkened and nearly turned blue while Kiyoko looked as if she had just eaten a lemon. They sped faster and the non regulars were now out of the running. Yuki was racing past Kaidoh who hissed. She refused to drink the tea...even if it was caffeine free. A figure suddenly knocked Yuki away and Taka ran by with smoke coming out of his mouth and the shouts of "BURNING!" in the air. Kiyoko wore spirals. Ryoma was whistling as he ran casually behind him. When the group collapsed in a heap on the floor, Tezuka ordered them up. They would be doing practice matches that day. Murmurs of surprise came from the half-dead Seigaku tennis members. It would just be between the regulars.  
The match-ups were: Ryoma vs. FujiEiji vs. KiyokoKaidoh vs. TakaOishi vs. YukiTezuka vs. Momo The participants looked at each other. Kiyoko and Eiji had electricity between them. It was time to decide who was the more genki player. Yuki bowed respectfully to Oishi but she inwardly resolved to kick the boy's butt to the curb. Fuji and Ryoma were first up. Everyone wondered who would win; the genius or the prince. The game started and Ryoma did the twister serve with his left hand. He would take no chances against Fuji. Kiyoko and Yuki looked at each other wondering which of their boys would win. The third year returned Ryoma's serve with the swallow return. Yuki cheered but it was Kiyoko's spotlight when Ryoma scored the point. Yuki's cheeks puffed into twin balloons and everyone sweatdropped as both girls turned from each other with a 'hmph'. Rei rolled her eyes and was relieved when Tezuka ordered Kiyoko and Eiji to the next court.  
Twin fires burned in Kiyoko's eyes and Eiji twirled his racket with ease and skill. Kiyoko pointed at Eiji in an accusing form. "Today we'll see who's the more spirited one Eiji-senpai!" said Kiyoko as she skipped gleefully into the court and held out her racket, "Smooth or Rough?" Eiji picked Smooth and Kiyoko pouted when Eiji won. She shrugged and stood ready at the baseline while Eiji served his "Kikumaru Beam!". The ball sped past Kiyoko who grinned. She would catch the next one with ease. "Take that!" shouted Kiyoko hitting the ball gracefully. The first years exclaimed. The Dancing Dragon Serve?! The score was fifteen-all. Tezuka ordered the Kaidoh/Taka pair. Rei tossed Taka his racket and he immediately fired up.  
Meanwhile, the second years opened their mouths in awe when Fuji administered his Higumi Otoshi. The ball fell behind Ryoma whose eyes widened slightly. Yuki was doing a dance in the background. It seemed as if Ryoma was wasting his time as he kept letting Fuji do his Brown Bear attack. Kiyoko looked at Eiji in frustration as he continued to return her serves with his Acrobatic skill. She again did the Dancing Dragon Serve. That was the one attack Eiji was having trouble returning. If she did it consecutively, she would win. Kaidoh hissed as he did Boomerang Snake. Again it missed. Inui shook his head as he observed. Tezuka ordered Oishi and Yuki.  
Yuki made a large "HOHOHOHO!" behind her hand as her eyes sparkled. Oishi had multiple sweatdrops behind him. "Today's the day you lose Oishi-senpai!" announced Yuki as fire burned behind her and she looked like a female Satan with horns and all. Rei looked peeved since Yuki was taking her demonic edge. "Take my Hurricane Serve!" shouted the girl who let it fly with much power. Oishi used his moon volley. Finally it was Tezuka's and Momo's game. The players already knew the result but they wondered how badly Momo will fare against the captain.  
It was anybody's game in the first court. Ryoma had found a way to break Fuji's Brown Bear. Kiyoko made the V for victory when she lead against Eiji who was frowning. Kaidoh kept losing his points since his Boomerang Snake wouldn't go in the court. Sweat trickled down Yuki's forehead as she returned Oishi's ball. Momo laid on the floor breathing heavily as he put a hand out as if to catch the sun. He remembered what Tezuka had told him. His leg was still slightly injured. It lowere his strength and Tezuka icily told the boy that it would factor into their game heavily. Finally Kiyoko cheered triumphantly as she won against Eiji who was moping gloomily. Yuki was doing her evil laugh when she had beaten Oishi and the two were doing a hearty good jig until they remembered that both their boys were fighting against each other.  
The game still continued and excitement was mounting. Just then it began to rain and Fuji and Ryoma were still playing. No one moved until Tezuka ordered all games to be stopped. The boys' ears were deaf to their captain's command. Finally, Rei served a ball going between their game and forcing the game ball to fall to the side. She ignored the apprehensive look on Ryoma's face and the expressionless one on Fuji's. Yuki and Kiyoko were chanting "Boo!". The boys' attention was averted when they looked at Yuki and Kiyoko. Ryoma's cheeks were red and Fuji was trying to stifle a smile. Tezuka and the other boys were kind enough to look away as Rei pointed at their shirts which were soon getting wet. Rei had fortunately worn a jacket but the water was seeping through the girls' shirts and their bras were partly visible. Yuki and Kiyoko shrieked before flying to the dressing rooms.

Chapter 7 Kiyoko slammed her fists onto her desk in surprise when she had heard Horio the next day in class. An had told Momo who had told the first years that Fudoumine had lost against Akutsu's team Yamabuki. Apparently, the team except for Tachibana had been injured in a taxi car accident and they had still continued to play against Yamabuki without telling the Captain Tachibana. They had forfeited. "They can't have forfeited!" shouted Kiyoko, "The little guy never quits! My dreams have been shattered. Kiyoko dramatically knelt to the floor and sighed.  
Yuki rolled her eyes and gave Horio a bland stare. Kiyoko would be gloomy all day and she was stuck coping with it. Just then she brightened and nudged Ryoma telling him to cheer his doubles partner up. Ryoma only answered with "Mada Mada Dane" which made Yuki want to pound the twelve year old. Kiyoko was still gloomy and a cloud had formed over her head.  
The next day, it was Seigaku vs. Saishimi. Kiyoko wasn't speaking to Ryoma since he hadn't been nice and helped her feel better when she was bummed. Yuki glanced up at Fuji who walked next to her and then smiled to herself. It was a good thing that Fuji was more perceptive than the very dense Ryoma. When they faced the other team, Inui reminded them that the school would be extremely tough since their practice was so hard that they couldn't even walk by the end of the day. Yuki sweatdropped. To their surprise, the men's doubles and singles quit immediately yet they were still forced to play doubles. "I refuse to play with Ryoma-kun!" said Kiyoko shaking her head firmly, "I want Horio"  
Everyone facefaulted and exclaimed a large "Eh?!" Horio gulped largely when Kiyoko looked at him with stars in her eyes. Yuki added that she wanted to play with Kachiro. Mizuno was moping in the background since he was the only first year not chosen. Ryuzaki looked at the two girls closely with a strange stare on her face before finally consenting. Tezuka sighed and added his affirmative when Rei made an offhand comment that it was their win anyway and the first years could use some practice. "Yay!" cheered the girls before handing the boys their jackets and lending them the spare rackets in their bags. Kachiro was having trouble carrying Yuki's heavy duty racket until she handed him her lightweight one. Kiyoko and Horio were up first. A poser punk wannabe girl was on the court wiith a boy in a basketball outfit.  
The girl, Reika, scowled at Kiyoko who frowned back. She was the original and only gothic punk in this story! Reika looked ready to pound the short Seigaku member to the ground. Horio was trembling and Kiyoko giggled. Whatever happened to the two years of tennis experience? Kiyoko returned the ball with ease and scored a point. She cheered while Horio had dots for eyes before breathing in relief. He had forgotten how good a player Kiyoko was. What was the worry when he wouldn't even have to do any of the work? Fuji turned when he felt Momo and Eiji looking at him. They were whispering and looking from Ryoma to Fuji to Yuki to Kachiro. Eiji popped up next to Yuki who was whistling boredly to herself. "Yuki-chan, why didn't you pick FUji? Could it be you prefer boys your age?" When Yuki heard, she laughed out loud. Fuji had creepy, shining eyes aimed at Kachiro who shivered in fear.  
"C'mon Horio!" shouted Kiyoko as she again returned the ball, "Whatever happened with your two years of tennis experience?" Except for the opposing team, no one could see the evil mischievous expression that Kiyoko held on her face. Yuki could sense it and shivered. She hated it when Kiyoko was exceptionally creepy. When Kiyoko was one game away from winning, she stopped. The ball went past Horio who looked at Kiyoko in surprise. Only one more point and they would win! Horio was getting cocky but now he was wondering why Kiyoko wasn't playing. The girl stuck her tongue out. "Ne, Horio has to do work too! I won't play anymore! You finish the game"  
Everyone facefaulted while Reika again served and scored. They were now only two games behind Horio and Kiyoko. It was now Reika's serve. Horio ran for the ball but missed. A black aura came from the Seigaku side of the court and Kiyoko next to him. They hated to lose. At the break, Kiyoko pointed an accusing finger at the unibrowed boy. "Oy Horio! You better be doing half the work or else," ordered the girl, "Use your two years tennis experience and play a good doubles game or else you'll never be a regular member!" Horio looked surprised but then nodded. Reika again served and Horio returned. In the end, they won and Reika scowled at Kiyoko before turning away.  
Next were Yuki and Kachiro. The girl gave him an encouraging glance as he walked past. They were going against the captain and a girl in glasses. In the end, they won. Their next match would be against Yamabuki. "Kyaa! Sengoku-senpai?!" cried Yuki in surprise when he appeared on their sdie of the court. The redhead winked at Kiyoko and Yuki. Tomo and Sakuno had been scared of Sengoku harassing them but they weren't as cute and sexy as Kiyoko or curvaceous like Yuki. Tezuka was asked to draw lots with Minami Kentaro, the Yamabuki captain. They were to do a Misc. challenge game where lots were randomly drawn to decide who was against who. For mixed doubles, every name was dumped in.  
First up were Yuki and Kiyoko against Akutsu and Sengoku. Sengoku had a perverted looko n his face when he glanced at Yuki. The girl sweatdropped when he asked, "Yuki-chan! Will you go on a date with me if we win?" Yuki rolled her eyes.  
"Sure she will," andswered Kiyoko cheerfully for Yuki. Yuki had a vortex of evil behind her while Kiyoko made an effort to smile. "What? It's no like we're going to losoe!" Yuki didn't answer, but she pointed a finger at Sengoku who had an even more perverted look on his face. She called Kiyoko a devil who made evil contracts. Kiyoko pouted. "I'm not the devil! He is!" cried Kiyoko while pointing an accusing finger at Akutsu who growled. Rei tossed two balls at Yuki and Kiyoko before she ordered them to get back to the game at hand. Yuki served her Hurricane Serve which Akutsu smashed back. It went past Kiyoko whose eyes widened in surprise. Akutsu looked smugly at Kiyoko who frowned. She returned his smash and the ball would have landed at the corner if Sengoku hadn't been there. Yuki returned and the score was 15 all. When it was time to change courts, the girls were panting heavily. The Seigaku boys looked worried. Because of Akutsu's and Sengoku's physical structure, the boys were at an advantage against Yuki and Kiyoko. Sengoku was smiling and giving Yuki the peace symbol.  
It was now Sengoku's serve and Yuki's jaw opened wide when he did her Hurricane Serve. Kiyoko had a furious expression on her face and the doubles pair looked at each other. "Yuki! Let's do the Kiyoko-Yuki Greatest Attack Ever!" Everyone was sweatdropping. Yuki nodded. She ran to get the next ball but, right when she was about to hit, Kiyoko appeared out of nowhere and returned the ball. The game was 3 to 2. In the end, Sengoku and Akutsu won, but they were shocked at how well the girls had done. It was a narrow game and the results might have been different if Yuki and Kiyoko had more attack power. Kiyoko ran out of the game majorly depressed while Yuki was satisfied with the pampering that Eiji and Fuji were giving her. Kiyoko suddenly ran into a boy who was running around frantically. He suddenly bumped into Kiyoko who laughed. The boy took off the green bandana that had fallen over his head and blinded him. "Eh? Kawaii!" gushed Kiyoko as she inspected the one who had run into her.  
He looked surprised when he saw Kiyoko. "Oh! Are you lost little girl? I'm Taichi! I'll help you find your mom." Kiyoko pouted and her cheeks puffed up into large red balloons. She wasn't a child. By the time Kiyoko had gotten back, after losing her way a considerable amount of time, it was the end of the Akutsu and ryoma game. She was just in time to see the first year tennis prince's winning short. Her eyes widened when she saw the same golden glow on him that she saw on Tezuka. Yuki walked to Kiyoko with a visible frown on her face. Everyone was improving except for them. They had to get stronger.  
Chapter 8 Yuki was surprised at Rei's statement. It was the first day of the ranking tournament and Kiyoko had made an offhand comment about how all three of the girls were supposed to be competing that day. "My mother was found at a hospital in Germany with amnesia," informed Rei in a choked, disbelieving voice, "She was the remaining survivor. I'm going to be leaving in two weeks"  
The girls looked at her surprised. Both Yuki and Kiyoko looked at each other remembering that their own mothers were in the planed with Rei's mother, their aunt.

The tournament consisted of five blocks. Kiyoko's first match was against Arai. "Arai-kun! Prepare to lose!" shouted Kiyoko while serving. Ara sweatdropped. No way could he afford to lose against a first year. And a girl at that! However, though he did his best, he lost against the girl. The next match was against Yuki and Fuji. Yuki blushed when she got on the court next to him.  
"Ganbatte Fuji-kun," murmured Yuki shyly. Fuji laughed and ruffled the girl's hair. Yuki leaned thoughtfully on the fence. She looked at her hands and then up at Kiyoko who approached. "Kiyoko," muttered the girl in surprise. Yuki had just lost her match against the boy she had a major crush on.  
Kiyoko looked seriously at Yuki. "Both of us lost our matches." Yuki nodded silently. "After tomorrow, we must get better. We have to beat Hyotei with our own strength." Yuki answered with a definite yes and suggested that they practice in the mountains where she had trained. They had to improve their tennis style. Afterwards, Kiyoko cheered up considerably and the two made their way to the next matches. When Yuki saw Tomo on her court and Sakuno on Kiyoko's, both girls couldn't help but laugh.  
"Oy! Sakuno and I will defeat the two of you so that we can stand next to Ryoma-sama!" shouted Tomo angrily when she saw them laughing. Yuki's eyes widened before getting a steely look as she approached the court. It was her serve and she slammed the ball onto Tomo's side. Because of the special circumstances surrounding the girls when they were accepted as part of the boys' team, Tezuka had to let other girls compete for the spot or else it would have looked like he was playing favorites.  
Tomo looked at Yuki, shocked, but the girl grinned menacingly and readied for Yuki's next serve. "Playing for such a trivial reason," said Yuki to herself as the grip around her racket tightened, "Let me show you how to really play tennis!" Tomo dropped to the floor on her knees as she again failed to return Yuki's ball.  
Sakuno made a surprised shout as she fell to the floor in an attempt to return Kiyoko's ball. As she tendered the cuts on her knee, Kiyoko approached her on the other side. "You are also fighting for Ryoma?" asked Kiyoko in an amused tone. Hald of her face was covered and the side that Sakuno could see held a look of mild disgust. "Tennis is for those with courage and perseverance. It is a game where you fight for the honor of victory, not to settle personal disputes." Kiyoko turned away from the girl, not bearing to look at Sakuno anymore, "Come back once you learn that."

Both Yuki and Kiyoko climbed into the taxi. The unfolding of the day's events replayed in their minds. Momo was no longer a regular and he had been crestfallen when Inui had beaten him. The data collector had surprised everyone witht he improvements he had made in one month. He had even for Tezuka to use his Tezuka zone! "Do you really think we should leave when everything's so messed up?" asked Kiyoko hesitantly. Earlier they had gone to Inui to ask for more of his weights. The girls had also left a not in Ryuzaki-sensei's office. Knowing the consequences of their actions, they had even put an IOU of 50 laps in Tezuka's mailbox. Kiyoko's jaw dropped when she saw where Yuki had practiced when she disappeared. "You were living in a villa while you were practicing"  
Yuki grinned and nodded. When her parents had married, Yuki's grandmother had given them a mountain villa where Yuki's mother could train. The girl had heard of the villa from her father before she had left for Japan with Kiyoko. "It's got great facilities even though it's been a little over a decade. What do you think?" Kiyoko was muttering to herself wondering why Yuki hadn't brough the girl to the villa before. Yuki gave her a bland stare. "You would've broken everything in sight! Dad told me to take good care of this place."

"Why am I still not strong enough?" asked Kiyoko aloud in a fit of frustration as she looked at her blistered hands. She had been training with her racket while it had two five kg weights on the handles. Her arms were sore from swinging. Yuki collapsed next to her cousin. In order to prepare for her special skill, she had been swimming in the strong river currents all day with weights around her chest, ankles, and wrists. Kiyoko sat up and tossed Yuki her racket with a renewed vigor. "Yuki-chan! Let me have your best Hurricane Serve!" Yuki looked at Kiyoko. The girl was going to play while her racket was still weighed down? "I want to be fast and strong Yuki. So strong that I can return Taka-senpai's Wave Ball! Your serve is my first obstacle."

Sweat glisttened off both girls. They had finished their goals with time to spare. Yuki smiled to herself. Hers and Kiyoko's styles would definitely be able to stand against the boys. She was sure of it.

"Ne, Ochibi-kun," called Eiji to Ryoma on his way to afternoon practice, "Have you heard from Yuki-chan or Kiyoko-chan yet? Tomorrow we play against Hyotei and the girls aren't even her yet." Ryoma made an unexpected answer.  
"Mada Mada Dane"

Whispers of wonder echoed on the courts between the members of and regulars. There were two girls speaking with Tezuka and wearing tennis uniforms. At first they had thought it was Yuki and Kiyoko but they were no longer sure since these girls were wearing sunglasses and their faces were hidden by hats. Just then, after Tezuka ahd finished his lecture and ordered the girls to fulfill their IOUs, Rei snatched the girls' glasses and hats with a roll of the eyes.  
"Rei!" shouted Yuki and Kiyoko angrily. The boys' mouths flew open in surprise. Fuji had an even creepier smile and even Ryoma continued to stare. Kiyoko had dyed her hair a dark red and added black tips while Yuki cut her hair and turned the silky locks lavender.  
Suddenly, Kiyoko appeared next to Ryoma and elbowed him slyly. "Ne, Ryoma-kun, do I look even more sexy now?" In answer, Ryoma lowered his hat and muttered 'Mada Mada Dane.' Yuki approached Fuji shyly and asked if she looked all right. Fuji just laughed but Eiji appeared and told the girl that she looked cute.  
Chapter 9 "Yuki! How could leave without us and go with Fuji-senpai?!" exclaimed Kiyoko as she pouted at the other girl. It was the day of Seigaku's match against Hyotei. Earlier, Tezuka had called the girls' house and threatened 75 laps if they weren't at the courts in an hour. Rei and Kiyoko were nearly dead from running close to 20 mi and they headed for Yuki once they saw her. She tried hiding behind Fuji but Kiyoko had suddenly appeared and nearly given Yuki a heart attack.  
After the razzing session, Yuki was skipping along happily and suddenly ran into Kabaji. "Itai!" cried the lavenderette in surprise as she rubbed her nose in apparent displeasure. "Hey! Watch were you're...going," said Yuki before oggling a boy with silver hair.  
He snapped his fingers and a large man suddenly appeared. Yuki's hair stood on end. "Kabaji, get Hime and and Seki and tell them to get ready for their matches," ordered the boy. Kabaji soon moved away and the boy looked critically at Yuki as he walked around her, surveying the girl. "Aihara Yuki. Mixed Doubes for Seigaku," recited the Hyotei captain, "Seki and I will be in Double 1 today. You will lose if you fight us." Yuki looked surprised and answered with a furious and offended glare.

"Buchou-sama!" called Kiyoko to the captain, "Oishi-senpai isn't here yet and registration will be in a few minutes." Just then, Ryuzaki's phone rang and the coach frowned slightly. Everyone sweatdropped when they heard that Oishi had gone to the hospital to help a pregnant woman. Kiyoko smiled slyly and popped up next to Ryoma. "Unlike Echi-kun, Oishi-senpai is dependable and he wouldn't lie." The tennis genius lowered his hat.  
Momo lowered the large flag he had been carrying. "I'll fetch him for us," volunteered the boy. Without another word, he ran off. Kiyoko pouted after he left and then gave the regulars a bland stare. Momo had been the supportive leader for Seigaku. Now that he was gone, the group consisted of freshmen.  
"Speaking of which," commented Kiyoko when she bothered to look at the side and saw Tomo and Sakuno, "Why are you both wearing that? Doesn't Seigaku have real cheerleader outfits?" Tomo's cheeks puffed up as she answered that the school had already given the real cheer outfits to 2 others. Kiyoko smiled and had a triumphant glint in her eye.  
Now Yuki walked back to the regulars in a daze. She took out a black binder and began flipping pages. "Keigo Atobe," recited Yuki, "Currently a rich middle schooler going into high school. He is an avid and amazing tennis player who participated in an All Stars camp in the previous year." Kiyoko had dots for eyes while asking where Yuki had gotten the binder. She sighed. "My dad researched potential ex-husbands for me after I rejected Keita. I know he means well but he needs to stop being so overprotective." Everyone facefaulted.  
It was soon time for the Seigaku matches to begin. "Yuki-chan and I will try to hold at the game for as long as possible," promised Yuki cheerfully before dragging Ryoma to the court with her. She looked back at the boy. "Ne, Echi-kun, this'll be the only time you'll get to play so we should make the best of it"  
"Ouis," answered Ryoma. He then surveyed the challengers. Seki and Ohtori looked tall when they stood opposite of Kiyoko and Ryoma. Seigaku had first serve and Ryoma went to the baseline. He served his Twist Serve which Seki immediately returned. Kiyoko lobbed it back and scored. The Seigaku Doubles players looked at each other smiling. They scored the first game but Hyotei didn't seem the least bit concerned. Yuki glanced at Atobe, who was on the other side of the court. The captain noticed her looking and gave her a wink. Yuki was speechless as she felt her cheeks redden. She remembered begging Tezuka to put her and Fuji in Doubles 1.  
Hyotei had serve and Ohtori went to the baseline. Kiyoko was shocked when the ball slammed next to her and nearly sent her skirt flying at the amazing speed. Ryoma had an excited look in his face whenever a challenge came to him. Before he could return the ball, however, Kiyoko held up a hand. "Matte Ryoma-kun," pleaded Kiyoko. Her smile held over the boy att hat moment for it held mystery and intrigue. "I want to show you my new power"  
A girl with lavender hair raised a bemused brow. She was going to use it so soon? As the ball made its way towards Kiyoko, she tilted her racket so that the ball flew upwards when she hit. Seki was ready to return but the racket flew out of her hands. The ball landed on the floor and kept spinning in the same place. Finally, it stopped and everyone wondered what had happened.  
Glasses were soon donned and Yuki faced the Seigaku members. "Lightning Strike is a counter againsst fast serves or returns. It uses the force of gravity to accelerate the ball as it goes down. When Kiyoko tilts her racket, she forced the ball to stop spinning. The attack is formidable don't you think? It adds the force from the one who hit the ball to Kiyoko's own power." With six games to four, Kiyoko and Ryoma won the game.  
Next up were Fuji and Yuki. Atobe stood and dark haired Hime followed after him. Seigaku served first and Yuki achieved an Ace. The next serve, Atobe returned and a rally soon ensued. Hyotei won the first game and Yuki glared at Atobe who raised an eyebrow and quirked his lips. "Tensai Fuji Syusuke and American Doubles Champion Aihara Yuki. I'd have thought you'd put up more of a fight. Why don't you show me your true powers?" Yuki answered curtly that the game had only just begun.  
Her eyes glazed over as Hime went forward to serve. Yuki returned the ball with speed and precision at the corner of the court. At first, everyone thought it was nothing but again the ball hit the corner. When Hime went to hit it back, the ball stopped at impact and fell to the floor. "Water Flow no Jutsu," said Kiyoko to the others, "It's a high powered ball that falls to the floor on impact. The only trouble is that you need lithe and supple movements that follows air and water flows backed with strong muscles." Inui was writing in his data book and urging Kiyoko to continue. "Kyaa! Inui-senpai!" Just then, Momo appeared wearing the Seigaku jacket. Oishi had asked the second year to take his place. Tomo and Sakuno cheered making Kiyoko cover hear ears at the loud, screeching voices.  
The game was nearing its end, and the score was tied. At the deciding game, Atobe unleashed his finishing smash, and it took everything that Fuji and Yuki had to fight. Hyotei won and Yuki was exhausted. Fuji was breathingi n quick gasps. Outwardly, Hyotei seemed composed but they were shocked. Atobe had been forced to use his killing technique and Yuki had taken off the weights too late. If the game had continued, the results would have been uncertain.  
The matches were taking a momentary break and the girls were resting. They had done all they could so the rest was up to the boy. Now Kiyoko and Yuki looked at each other before sneaking off. When they reappeared, everyone facefaulted. "Jan jan! The true Seigaku cheerleaders are here!" announced Kiyoko. She wore a black cheerleading outfit with red trip and skull barrettes adorned her hair. Eiji was somewhat horrified while Tomo blandly told Kiyoko that she looked like a cheerleader come from the dead. Kiyoko answered that Tomo had absolutely no style anyway. Did she get her clothes from her grandmother's closet? Tomo was furious.  
Next came Yuki in the regular cheerleading uniform. It was a blue pleated skirt with a white top that had Seigaku across the bottom. The only strange addition was that Yuki had added a brown bear sticker on her cheek. "Ganbatte Fuji-senpai!" called Yuki as a fire burned in her eyes. She was about to elbow Kiyoko when she found that she had gone. Kiyoko was nowhere to be seen.  
Currently, Tomo, Sakuno, and Kiyoko were currently arguing when some Hyotei cheerleaders showed up and told Sakuno to get out of the way. Tomo frowned and ordered her friend to stay where she was. Soon a fight began with Kiyoko eating as she watched the catfight and shouted comments from the sidelines from time to time. When Yuki found the three, Kiyoko was already leaving. The fight had ended and the Hyotei girls had beat Tomo and Sakuno silly. However, they made the mistake of crossing with Kiyoko telling the girl to be careful and to change out of her tacky outfit before she could embarass herself. Yuki had dots for eyes when she heard Kiyoko repeat the words. Now the girls had swirls in their eyes and Kiyoko was skipping back to the game. Fuji was currently against Jiroh and Yuki clung to the fence. Jiroh was awake now and he seemed eager to fight against Fuji. Yuki was grumbling to Kiyoko about Jiroh and how he was smiling at Fuji way too nicely. Finally Fuji won the match and Yuki jetted down the court to give the boy his towel and stopping a moment to stick her tongue out at Jiroh. Fuji laughed. Kiyoko found Ryoma sitting on the coach's bench and wondered why he got to sit there. Ryuzaki had taken Taka and Kabaji to the hospital. Their match was cancelled since both were injured.  
Seigaku was in the lead and the schools were down to Singles 1. If Atobe won, they would have to hold a match with the substitute players. After a series of rallies and a final sudden death, Hyotei won and the score was tied. They were to have a substitute match. Ryoma was put in as a sub and he would be against Hiyoshi Wakashi, a second year who was likely to be Hyotei's future tennis captain. Tezuka walked back expressionless. Rei stepped forward and told him that they were taking a taxi for the hospital. Tezuka shook his head and told Rei that he had to watch Hyotei's match. Th team manager suddenly looked like the devil as she towered over the injured Tezuka. "Oishi can watch the others. You're hurt and it's my job as the team manager to take care of the sick." Without another word, Rei dragged a chibi-Tezuka to the hospital. Everyone was snickering. No one ever stood up against Tezuka. As Ryoma stepped on the court, Kiyoko called out words of encouragement.  
"Echi-kun! Don't get nervous! If you lose, it's only gonna cost us the nationals that everyone's been working so hard at! No pressure right?" Everyone sweatdropped. They couldn't tell if the girl was being serious or not. Ryoma answered with a bored 'Ouis.' Yuki prayed that Kiyoko hadn't jinxed Ryoma's game. When it began, the regulars soon learned that Wakashi input martial arts into tennis. He called his style Kung Fu tennis. Yuki and Kiyoko were not impressed. The ref's whistle signalled the end of the match. Seigaku had won. The girls clasped hands and cheered while the mass of Hyotei's supporters looked crestfallen. Atobe's smile wasn't any worse despite the loss and he seemed amused at how far Seigaku had gotten. His team would have to work harder so that they would not be surpassed.

Kiyoko sighed boredly. Tezuka and Rei had gone to Germany for their own reasons. Oishi was put in charge and Yuki was made vice captain. No one objected.

Chapter 10 "I am so bored!" whined Kiyoko rolling on the ground in frustration while also pounding on the floor like a baby. Yuki, who was watching the girl, sweatdropped. The two were on the roof of the school and were watching the clouds change shape in the sky.  
"It's not like we don't have plans tomorrow," said Yuki, "Besides, school's gonna be out." Kiyoko snorted before sitting up and brushing her hands through her hair.  
"But we'll just be playing tennis!" whined Kiyoko before taking another bite of her lunch, "I wanna go out Yuki!" At that precise moment, a piece of paper flew their way. It landed on Kiyoko's face. She picked it up and took a look at the letter while Yuki looked behind her. "Hm, come to our annual carnival at Shinjuku. Ooh! A carnival! Yuki, Yuki, I wanna go to the carnival." Kiyoko was frolicking around the roof while hugging the flyer and jumping in joy.  
"Why don't we invite the others from the tennis team," suggested Yuki smiling at the plan and at having a date with Fuji. Then, Kiyoko stopped while she was thinking of who she wanted to invite. She turned and smiled at Yuki.  
"Let's invite Tomo and Sakuno," suggested Kiyoko smiling in a "Dr. Evil" pose that only served to freak Yuki out.  
"I thought you didn't even like Sakuno and Tomo," said Yuki.  
"I don't but I thought this could be a good time to show them who Ryoma really likes," said Kiyoko before laughing evilly. Yuki joined with a unique "Ohohohoho!" The two skipped back to the classroom and Yuki casually dropped the flyer on Tomo's head before getting to her seat. Kiyoko hugged Ryoma, who was about to throw his lunch, tightly. Sakuno looked away when she saw Kiyoko and Ryoma. Ryoma was slightly annoyed but didn't seem to mind while Kiyoko hugged Ryoma still tightly.  
"Ryoma-kun, let's go to the carnival tomorrow," said Kiyoko seductively in the boy's ear. It had no effect on Ryoma, however, as he shook his head.  
"I'm busy," he muttered while Kiyoko pouted. She wailed loudly while the rest of the class plugged their ears. Ryoma had a sweatdrop before shaking his head and sighing. "All right, I'll go." The screaming stopped and Kiyoko smiled hugging Ryoma tightly.

After practice, Yuki caught up with the Seigaku members before they left. "Oi! Eiji! Fuji-chan! Momo! Taka! And everyone else!" shouted Yuki getting tired of saying everyone else's name. "Ah, Yuki, what is it?" asked Oishi. Yuki stopped in front of the boy panting for breath. Yuki smiled her face flushed before holding up a poster.  
"Would all of you like to go to a carnival tomorrow?" asked Yuki shyly. Kiyoko had gone ahead of the others with Ryoma. Yuki smiled when all the members agreed to go, some reluctantly but eventually convinced by Inui's Punishment Smoothies.

"Hey Mamasita, I'm Fred Flintstone, let me rock your world," said two strange wanna be playboys to Yuki. Yuki moved a step backward and tried to run off when Kiyoko ran to the girl and clung to her.  
"Yuki-chan! You're early," said Kiyoko, "where are the others?" Kiyoko turned in surprise when she saw the two drooling boys looking at her and Yuki hungrily. Kiyoko wore black low rise pants showing her sex muscles along with a white vest going above her bellybutton and a red tube top with a ring on it. She also wore black wrist-length gloves with buckles. Her flaming dark red hair flipped up and her red eyes had black eyeliner around them. She looked cutely at the two boys and then questioningly at Yuki who sweatdropped and was waving her hands to tell her that it wasn't a good time to come in.  
"They're not here yet Kiyoko but we should probably get out of here," said Yuki tugging on the girl. Kiyoko was wondering why Yuki wanted to leave so quickly. Yuki wore black boots with a slim and lacy black dress with red sash. Her waist length black hair had blonde highlights and flowed freely behind her.  
"Hey, how about you two hang out with us," suggested the two boys surrounding Yuki and Kiyoko. The two girls sweatdropped and were about to reject them when a voice interrupted them.  
"Gomen, but they're with us," said a cheerful voice. Yuki turned and smiled when she saw Fuji. She happily went to the boy. The two boys who had been hitting on Yuki and Kiyoko grumbled before leaving. Now that Yuki and Kiyoko were not blocked by the boys, the Seigaku regulars blushed slightly. The girls were no longer wearing the sweatpants and shirts they usually wore at practice and now the girls' figures shone sexily. Kiyoko went to Ryoma and smiled cutely at him.  
"How do I look Echi-KUN," said Kiyoko smiling and ruining her seductress image. Everyone fell backwards while Ryoma was absolutely oblivious to Kiyoko's transformation. A loud voice stopped Kiyoko from giving Ryoma a peck on the cheek and Tomo and Sakuno appeared in good girl clothes. Totally unimpressive and definitely not something to wear when around as impressive boys as the Seigaku regulars.  
"Kiyoko! You're lucky we heard about this carnival or else we wouldn't have forgiven you," said Tomo appearing out of nowhere. Kiyoko stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes as she ignored Tomo's lecturing.  
"Where should we go first?" asked Momo who was always eager to have fun. Kiyoko looked around and spotted a stand where they had teddy bears for a prize. She smiled and dragged Ryoma there.  
"Ryoma! Win me a bear," ordered Kiyoko shaking the younger boy. You had to toss three balls into the basket and you could get a teddy bear. Then another shake overtook Ryoma, now coming from Eiji.  
"Ohchibi-chan! Win me a bear!" whined Eiji shaking the boy. Kiyoko snarled viciously at Eiji who smiled smugly at Kiyoko and stuck his tongue out at the girl. The two now started pulling on Ryoma's arm but a sound and claps were heard and the comical trio turned to Fuji who had given Yuki a bear. She blushed and gave the older boy a peck on the cheek. Fuji just smiled cheerfully. Yuki now grinned at Kiyoko and Eiji who had two similar rivers of tears on their faces.Now the group walked to the average hit the pedestal with a mallet to test your strength. Now Momo stepped forward and pulled back his shirt.  
"Now's the time for everyone to see my amazing strength," said Momo confidently. He grabbed a mallet and whacked the pedestal. The bell only rang on modest strength. Kaidoh hissed with a small chuckle while Kiyoko laughed. "Oi! This thing's defected!" claimed Momo. Now Kaidoh went forward and the ring went even lower to the YOU'RE WEAK part. Eiji tried a shot and whined when it didn't even go up. Ryoma took out his racket and handed it to Taka.  
"BURNING!" shouted Taka before raising the mallet. The bell rang third to the last from the strongest. Now Kiyoko went forward to try it. She held it up above her but fell back with the size of the mallet. Everyone laughed while Kiyoko pouted. She finally pounded it on the pedestal and the mallet went to the YOU'RE WEAK part. Kiyoko fumed and nearly broke the mallet itself as she pounded it on the ground in frustration while the Seigaku members moved away in caution. Now Yuki went forward and took the mallet. She struggled slightly but smiled to herself when the mallet was easy to handle in her hands. She raised it up and put it full force on the pedestal. The bell rang and nearly flew off the bar as it rang at the highest rung. Yuki looked surprised as if it was a fluke while the other tennis members sweatdropped. Yuki was now given a small blue cat. "I'm hungry," said Kiyoko rubbing her stomach. She was in a horrible mood since Yuki had been winning many stuffed dolls and she now needed a large bag to hold everything. Fuji had also won her some more. She needed some food to help her feel better.  
"Let's go to the food stalls," suggested Oishi and everyone nodded agreeably. Now the large party took seats in the food stalls and most girls were pointing at the cute Seigaku members. Especially, Ryoma, Eiji, and Fuji. Kiyoko was hoarding Ryoma like a dragon hoarded her treasure. Tomo was fuming in the background as Kiyoko clung to Ryoma's shirt like a leech. Sakuno was visibly jealous and wanted to be where Kiyoko was. Yuki went closer to Fuji and Eiji and had her arms around the two. She was determined to keep the two from getting closer to any of the other girls.  
"Ah," said Kiyoko patting her stomach contentedly, "That was good. How about we split up?" She smiled mischievously but Yuki agreed readily. She was eager to have some alone time with Fuji "All right," said Oishi, "How about we all pick one right now." Kiyoko immediately latched on to Ryoma before Tomo could do it. Kiyoko stuck her tongue out before dragging Ryoma off to some unknown place. Tomo and Sakuno reluctantly went in their own directions while Yuki dragged Fuji off to the couple's boat rides. Eiji and Oishi went together with Taka and Inui as a foursome and Momo and Kaidoh were stuck with each other.  
Coicidentally, both Yuki and Fuji and Kiyoko and Ryoma both ended up at the couple's boat ride. Kiyoko and Ryoma got a boat with a carp on it while Fuji and Yuki had a white beluga whale with a spouting top.

During Kiyoko's and Ryoma's Boat Ride "Isn't this so romantic Ryoma," said Kiyoko smiling at the boy as she inched closer to the boy who was looking boredly out at the dim scenery. Kiyoko pouted at being ignored and then hugged him from the side. "Ryoma, we're supposed to be enjoying the scenery together." Now Kiyoko cuddled up to the boy by rubbing her cheek on his arm. Ryoma had question marks on his face.  
"Mada Mada Dane," muttered Ryoma. Kiyoko sweatdropped before getting the anger mark on her face. She pushed the boy forcefully to the side like a guy would when he wanted to force a girl into something. Yuki appeared in chibi at the corner of the scene holding up a sign that said "Should be the other way around.  
"Ryoma, do you like me?" asked Kiyoko but not bothering to wait for an answer. She leaned in for a kiss to which Ryoma was shocked into surprise. Before the two could press lips, the boat capsized and Kiyoko and Ryoma fell into the neck deep water. Kiyoko had leaned in too much and the boat tipped over. Kiyoko was looking up as if god was trying to curse her while pounding on the water with a depressed sigh. Ryoma went to the boat and lifted it back open without speaking to Kiyoko who thought that he was mad at her as she went to the boat. He turned to Ryoma and the girl wondered whether he was mad. Instead, Ryoma put his jacket over her head.  
"In case you get a cold," muttered Ryoma before helping Kiyoko back up on the carp. Kiyoko pulled the jacket close to her and leaned in close to Ryoma. "To keep herself warm" was Kiyoko's excuse.  
"What happened to you two?" asked Yuki when Kiyoko and Ryoma came out drenched in water. Fuji and Yuki had finished a few minutes before. Yuki was disappointed to see that Fuji had not made any moves. Unlike Kiyoko, Yuki was not as forward.  
"We fell," answered Ryoma simply before walking past Yuki. Kiyoko shrugged as she went by Yuki and followed Ryoma. She ran in front of the boy to stop him from going any further. "Echi-kun, let's go to the roller coaster ride," said Kiyoko cutely. Ryoma stopped in surprise and paled slightly but Kiyoko didn't notice. "Mada Mada Dane," muttered Ryoma before going in the direction of the food stalls. Kiyoko laughed slightly and took him with her to the roller coaster line. Ryoma looked ghostly green while Kiyoko pushed him playfully.  
"Ryoma you kidder, stop acting so sick, the ride'll be fun and I won't make moves on you when we're whirling in and out till we hurl," said Kiyoko cheerfully. The line was fortunately short and Kiyoko and Ryoma went to the seats at the front. Kiyoko was jumping up and down eagerly. Though she had promised not to do anything to Ryoma, she was still planning to cling to him and have more skinship bonding. A loud voice stopped Kiyoko from clinging to Ryoma in fear. Kiyoko prayed that it wasn't who she thought it was but then she sighed. Tomo and Sakuno were sitting right behind her and Ryoma. The ride started and Ryoma felt like he was going to throw up and leaned over. Kiyoko was happily enjoying the ride when Ryoma went limp next to Kiyoko and the girl turned to Ryoma. She was about to shake Ryoma when he leapt up suddenly and came to life. Tomo was shouting in surprise behind the two as Ryoma's lips pressed onto Kiyoko's. Kiyoko was pleasantly surprised and was about to go deeper when the ride went into an O and the two separated. Kiyoko wasn't looking at Ryoma but she touched her lips unconsciously while Ryoma still had a look of absolute shock on his face.  
When Kiyoko and Ryoma stepped out of the ride, Tomo and Sakuno came to the two in a tizzy. Tomo glared vividly at Kiyoko who had swirls for eyes as if the kiss was still a dream. Ryoma looked away and was trying to keep from making eye contact with Kiyoko.  
"We saw that Kazumi," said Tomo with her arms crossed. Kiyoko was still in a daze but was brought back to reality when Tomo shook the girl to high heaven. Sakuno said nothing but she looked as if she was about to cry when she looked at Ryoma and he did not even glance at her (like he ever would!). "Huh? Saw what?" asked Kiyoko feigning innocence as she looked cutely at Tomo.  
"You ATTACKED Ryoma!" shouted Tomo in Kiyoko's ear. The girl rolled her eyes and plugged her ears to block Tomo out. "I mean, wearing those clothes are bad enough but kissing Ryoma who doesn't even like you is even worse!" Kiyoko now glared. She was rarely angry but this one blew her top. The girl clenched her fists in anger while Tomo took an involuntary step back. She didn't think Kiyoko would be that angry.  
"What the hell is wrong with my clothes, you little Fruit!" fumed Kiyoko while Ryoma took a few steps away from the girl, "I happen to like these clothes. If you have a problem, too bad." Tomo sweatdropped as Kiyoko grew fangs and had steam coming out of her ears. "Besides, Ryoma likes these clothes, right Ryoma?" Now Kiyoko turned to Ryoma smiling slightly. Since Kiyoko's soft lips touched Ryoma, the boy was looking at Kiyoko differently from the somewhat cute teammate he played tennis with. Kiyoko waved her hand over Ryoma wondering if he was still on the planet. Ryoma snapped back to reality and nodded somewhat uncertainly since he didn't hear what Kiyoko was saying. Kiyoko grinned smugly at Ryoma as the two walked away. Sakuno and Tomo were crying in each other's arms as Kiyoko and Ryoma went to another ride.

Fuji and Yuki at the Ferris Wheel "Wow Fuji! I can see everything from here," said Yuki excitedly as the twos' ride made its way to the top of the ferris wheel. Yuki was looking outside comfortable while Fuji nodded in agreement across from her. Yuki went back to her seat and smiled at Fuji before frowning slightly. "Am I boring you Fuji? You've been going to all the rides I wanted to go and I haven't even asked you where you wanted to go." Fuji shook his head.  
"I'm fine," said Fuji, "I like spending time with you." Yuki blushed heavily and leaned over to get warmer. The previous comment was as forward as Fuji would ever get so she mind as well make the best of it. Now Yuki clung to his arm and closed her eyes breathing softly and enjoying the ride. "You're a little close, Yuki." Yuki was surprised that Fuji wasn't enjoying the moment but then frowned. She would definitely get a kiss from him tonight. It was surely pathetic how Kiyoko was having more progress than she was in the category of love. Their ferris wheel was now at the top and Yuki was on her knees in her seat. She made the boy turn his head to her.  
"Fuji, I don't care if you're furious with me for a million years but I won't be beat," said Yuki before planting her lips on Fuji's. When she stopped and looked at the boy, he wasn't even surprised. He had the same exact expression. He could have at least opened his eyes or something. This was going to be tough. Yuki took a very deep breath. "Fuji-senpai, I know that you'll already reject me but I like you a lot! I want us to spend more time outside the tennis court and on dates like these except without the whole team there. Please be my boyfriend and go out with me!" Yuki had closed her eyes not wanting to see the expression on Fuji's face. To her utter shock, the boy answered by planting a kiss on Yuki's forehead.  
"I like you too," answered Fuji, "I've been hoping to hold back until we're done with tennis but I can't. From now on,  
you belong to me." Yuki had dots for eyes when Fuji had opened his icy blue eyes and was grinning evilly. She didn't think she would luck out this well. When the two left the ferris wheel, they met up with the other regulars in the food court. Eiji and Oishi had, at first, gone from stall to stall but had spent the rest of their time looking for the mother of a lost child. Eiji was pouting at Oishi who was giving him an apologetic smile. Momo and Taka were slightly put out since they had been the only boy boy couple amid a sea of boyfriends and girlfriends when they went to watch a show. Kaidoh was Inui's new test subject and the two had tested out their skill and tried to win more than Yuki's collection of stuffed animals. Yuki smugly smiled when they hadnot succeeded.  
"Hey! No fair! How come you get to have a boyfriend before me?!" asked Kiyoko with an outright pout when Yuki had told her the news. The peppy girl and Ryoma had been at the very DARK circus tent to try and get away from Tomo and Sakuno and they had also accidentally bumped heads so that Kiyoko had given an 'accidental' kiss on the cheek to Ryoma. Now she was thinking of a way to get Ryoma to say he liked her. When the rest of the regulars had heard, they facefaulted. Fuji had a sheepish hand behind his head while Yuki was beaming. Tomo and Sakuno wore identical stares of jealousy and Kiyoko was congratulating Yuki for being the cause. Meanwhile, in Germany, Tezuka had suffered a momentary cringe and shiver as he mused on whether Seigaku was practicing hard or not. Rei was in the US hospital at Germany when she had gotten the same cringe and shiver the moment Yuki had informed everyone of hers and Fuji's new relationship.  
Chapter 11 "Yuki! What are we going to do? Since Rei's gone, there's no point living in the condo. We're gonna need to find another place to stay!" whined Kiyoko as she shook a dreamy Yuki. Fuji had walked her to school that morning and he had even dropped her off in class. The girls had been mourning for one more reason other than their beloved tensai being taken away. Rumor had gotten around about Kiyoko's and Ryoma's kiss. Though Kiyoko wasn't Ryoma's girlfriend, the girls knew that it was only a matter of time. Unsurprisingly, the only one who didn't know this was Ryoma. He was still clueless even after Eiji and Momo had been dropping hints during practice.  
The lavender haired girl looked at Kiyoko in surprise before the information finally processed through her Fuji filled head. "You're right! Now we're homeless. Our ren comes in tomorrow too." At practice, the girls were looking particularly gloomy. When Fuji asked why, Yuki explained the situation adding a few sighs into the story.  
The boy chuckled before offering his house. Since Yuta had moved out, there was a spare room. Yuki looked unsure. What about when Yuta moved back in? "He'll just have to share my room," said Fuji with glinting eyes, "But Kiyoko-san also needs a place to stay?" Yuki's happy bubble burst when she realized that Kiyoko might sabotage her dreamy paradise.  
The girl quickly shook her head. "I think she was planning on asking is she could bunk with Ryoma," answered Yuki innocently. Kiyoko overheard Yuki's and Fuji's conversation. She was about to object when a cheshire grin sidled up to Kiyoko's face as she snuck up to Ryoma. The boy sighed and eventually agreed after Kiyoko had given him her ultimate weapon: the puppy dog face.  
Both girls cheered at their success, but Kiyoko held up a finger. "Now all we need a book that teaches us to sneak up on people unnoticed! I must say that we'll be pervs and peeping toms in no time"  
Yuki scoffed and frankly told the girl that no such book existed. Just then, Inui appeared in front of the girls giving Yuki a near heart attack. "Actually Aihara-san, I have a copy of that book right here," said the boy. After getting the momentary shock of seeing Inui pop up out of the blue, Kiyoko gloated.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Yuki?" asked Kiyoko revealing the hesitant tone in her voice, "Oishi-senpai is going to be mad at us if he finds out. You're the vice-captain too! I mean, I always thought my plans were stupid but yours is up there with mine!" Yuki batted a careless hand at Kiyoko as she walked confidently past the gates.  
When Oishi had informed everyone that they were to go against Johseisyounan, Yuki seemed excited. She had heard that the school was popular because of the famed high-tech training program, and she wanted to check it out to see if the rumors were true. When Yuki had told Kiyoko about wanting to beat Inui as the data collector, Kiyoko laughed so hard that the stitch on her side ached for hours.  
To prove herself, Yuki had dragged Kiyoko along with her on their way to Johsei. The pair were in their tennis uniforms since they had gone to the school after practice. Some of the Johsei students gave Yuki and Kiyoko strange looks when they asked where the tennis courts were located. Inside, there were multiple players doing different exercises.  
A boy with dark brown hair flipped up noticed them immediately and walked up to them with a smile. "Did you girls lose your way? The elementary school is next door." Yuki and Kiyoko were in chibi with dots in their eyes. Did they look that young?  
Kiyoko was the first to recover and she glared apprehensively at the brunette. "Hey! Can't you read? Yuki and I are from Seigaku Junior High!" The captain, Kajimoto, looked surprised. A redhead stepped forward haughtily and told the duo to leave before they informed the girls' captain. Yuki grinned widely and told the boys that all calls went to the vice-captain who just happened to be her.  
Finally, Kajimoto heaved a large sigh. "Is there anything in particular that you want? If not, you both should leave," suggested the captain. Kiyoko smiled and stepped forward with her racket. It was obvious that she wanted a match. When Kiyoko took off her Seigaku jacket, the redhead, Wakato, looked closely at Kiyoko.  
He surveyed her from all sides before talking. "Oi. Are you really a girl? From what I can see, you're as flat as the tennis court." Kiyoko pouted.  
"These shirts are just baggy! You're so mean," wailed Kiyoko. She pointed her racket at the boy in a challenging fashion. "I want to fight you." Wakato shrugged. There was no doubt that he would win. Yuki took off her own jacket so that she could sit comfortably on the cold chair. Wakato snickered. If the shirts were so baggy, then why could he see Yuki's CURVACEOUS figure? "That's just cuz Yuki's got big boobs"  
A fire blazed around Yuki after hearing Kiyoko's words. The girl was dead as soon as the match was over. All the Johsei players, except for one, gathered to watch the match. Kajimoto was the ref. Yuki glanced at a pair of twins next to her. "Oh! Are both of you the girls playing in the Mixed Doubles Matches? I'm eager to play against you," informed Yuki adding her business smile. Kouhei frowned while Youhei glared and told her that they were guys. The female players were nearby Wakato. Yuki glanced over and sweatdropped. Both had the physique of men. Saying Kiyoko was flat was a compliment when they were compared to Johsei girls!  
The first, Sayaka, had boyish brown hair and people often debated over whether Sayaka was a boy or girl due to her feminine face and masculine body. The other, Ayame, was dressed in baggy boy's clothes and her face was hidden with a hat. Kajimoto blew the whistle and the match began. Kiyoko served an Ace that sped past Wakato. He grinned unconcerned at Kiyoko's show of power. After spending time at the villa, her power had increased tremendously. She took the time to display her biceps to Yuki who rolled her eyes. The game was 3 to 1 with Kiyoko in the lead, but Wakato still didn't care. Soon it was his turn to serve. He snapped his fingers and displayed a hat. A light centered on Wakato and another on the six girls behind him. Kiyoko had multiple question marks surrounding her.  
Wakato smiled slyly. "I know exactly who to pick," said the boy, "Change!" A second later, the girls shrieked and shouted "OVER!" Even more question marks popped up. After a few minutes, Kiyoko glared at the triumphant Wakato. The ball zoomed past Wakato with incredible speed before Kiyoko marched out. Yuki bowed in apology to Kajimoto and walked out to follow Kiyoko.  
To the girls' surprise, Ryoma and Fuji were waiting. Both wore unreadable expressions. Kiyokow as silent and brooding while Yuki was thoughtful as they walked ahead of the two boys who had followed them. Kiyoko turned and called out to the boys. "Ryoma-kun! We must practice more to beat Johsei." Ryoma was momentarily surprised at the sudden comment, but he then smiled.  
"Mada Mada Dane."

On the day of the match, Kiyoko looked prepped and Yuki was showing off her hat with the words 'Vice-Captain' written on it. Oishi was stressing since he had promised Tezuka that he would take the team to nationals for him. Kioko told him that she would cheer everyone on. It was a meek attempt to make Oishi feel better, but now the substitute captain felt even worse.  
The match was Kiyoko and Ryoma against Sayaka and Wakato. Kiyoko was smiling up at Wakato who lifted an eyebrow. "Hey Waya!" The redhead grew the anger mark.  
"It's Wakato"  
"Kato"  
"Close but it's Wakato"  
"Makato"  
"Almost got it"  
Finally Kiyoko rolled her eyes. "Whatever," said the girl as she waved her hand haphazardly, "Anyway, I'm going to beat you this time!" Kiyoko revealed the weights on her wrists and ankles. "I was wearing these before, but this time it'll be different." Kiyoko tossed the weights behind her and dusted off her hands in a final gesture. She smiled and flipped her hair. Behind the girl, Kachiro and Mizuno were bending over Horio who had a large bump on his head from the weights Kiyoko had thrown behind her. Everyone facefaulted.  
When the game began, Ryoma did a Twist Serve at Sayaka who smiled and let it pass with no more than a shrug. For the next serve, Sayaka jumped. "Sayaka Smash!" she shouted loudly. The ball dived at Kiyoko's racket and hit the handle making it fall to the floor. "Wakato is not the only person in this game," said Sayaka smirking, "I am going to show you what a real doubles match is about." Kiyoko yawned loudly and asked what her name was again. Sayaka sweatdropped. "It's Sayaka!" Kiyoko grinned and told the girl that she wouldn't be beat. The next time, Kiyoko used her Lightning Strike and beat the Johsei Mixed Doubles team.  
For the next match, Yuki and Fuji were supposed to fight against Ayame and Kajimoto. Yuki was ready and looked up when she heard Kiyoko calling her name. Kiyoko's finger was pointed at Yuki. A black bracelet with "Aim for the Top" in red lettering was visible on her wrist. Yuki smiled and pointed her finger at the sky. The final touch was a wink and the cousins laughed at their personal joke. Everyone wondered what had just happened before they shrugged.  
The game began with Yuki's Hurricane Serve. It finished with Johsei winning. Yuki was majorly disappointed. Though she had managed to break Kajimoto's strange mind bending serve, Ayame had managed to cover the team with her solid playing. Yuki sighed and thought about whether she would have won the game is she had played with fewer weights. She was wearing nearly twice as many as Kiyoko.  
After a flurry of events, the match was down to Reiji, the boy who was not present when Kiyoko and Yuki had paid a visit, and Ryoma. Youhei and Kouhei had beaten Momo and Inui and Doubles 2 since the pairing was bad. Oishi and Eiji beat Daichi and Shou in Doubles 1 and Kaidoh defeated Wakato. If Reiji lost to Ryoma, Seigaku would advance. Hanamura, the scientist/coach of Johsei, smiled ruefully. Reiji was her number 1 specimen. He, at first, had used his tennis to hurt others. after Hanamura had taught him to control himself, he had become a true gem. 


End file.
